The Phantom and the Thief
by Andimpink
Summary: "Monsieur? Are you alright?" I asked. Even if he was a murderer, if we were going to be cell mates, I'd like to at least be on good terms with him... Flora Ashby, an accused thief, soon finds herself sharing her jail cell with the notorious Phantom of the Opera. Can they put their differences aside and help each other face the cruelty of their jailers, find love, and escape?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ah! I'm so sorry I've started this story, but Antiquity has me writer blocked so bad that I can't even move backwards with my writing. This idea popped into my head a while back and when I've had inspiration, I've worked on it. Hope you guys enjoy it and continue to watch for any updates on Antiquity.**

 **P.S. I hope the title isn't too dumb. I couldn't think of anything else. Sorries.**

 **Chapter 1**

I jumped as, once again, a rat scurried noisily nearby. There most likely was a crumb from the moldy bread lying about. Take it, vermin. Not like it would fill my almost empty stomach anyways. The disgusting creatures probably outnumbered the amount of people in this god awful prison. It was absolutely revolting to simply think of it, but I suppose there could be worse. There could be spiders as well... Actually, it couldn't be much worse because there went another spider over my foot. Pulling my feet off the chilly and damp floor, I pulled my knees to my chest. What did I ever do to deserve this? Locked up in the dirtiest and most despicable of prisons with rats, spiders, and criminals of all sorts. I, Flora Ashby, thrown into this hell-hole with thieves and murderers alike.

My family couldn't care less where I was. They were the ones who threw me out into the street, penniless and hopelessly alone. A suitor had made an advance on me and I ended up breaking the guy's nose. This suitor happened to be a member of the wealthiest family in Paris, the Marquis', which made things all the worse. It was well deserved, but my mother thought differently and became furious. She shouted about how our name would be tainted for all of eternity. I tried to explain my actions, but she cut me off and grabbed me by my arm. As she dragged me towards the front door, she told me that I would no longer be welcome in _her_ house. Before I could put a word in, she had tossed me into the street and slammed the door behind me. The people who witnessed this scene did nothing to help me and went about their way as if they hadn't seen it at all.

I attempted to find a job and a suitable place to stay, but news travels quickly when coming from my family and the Marquis family. My life became a living hell all due to breaking a rich, spoiled, handsy man's nose. No place I applied to work at accepted me and I couldn't find a living place within my budget, which was free. I took to sleeping in alleys and eating the trash of Parisians. This was a major change from being served each meal on a silver platter. If I squinted hard enough, the tin trash lids looked like that platter. It did nothing to help the flavor of my meals, though. The rejections of the upper class was slightly less than completely unappetizing and I refused to resort to other means of finding food. Thievery was below me and no matter how bad I wanted to steal from a street vendor, I refrained from doing so.

It was months after I had been cruelly thrown out of my home and I somehow had managed to make it this far. My appearance had changed dramatically thanks to my diet or lack thereof and living arrangement. The once soft and supple body I came to know was replaced with a rough and bony one. The golden hair atop my head was no longer silky smooth and free of tangles. It was coarse and tangled beyond the help of any amount of brushing. Dirt and grime covered me from head to toe and the dress I wore could be easily mistaken for rags. My boots had holes in the bottom and when it rained, water leaked in far too easily. This would have bothered me months ago, but I had grown a spine during the time I spent in the streets. Nothing fazed me and I did as I pleased, as long as it kept me out of harm's way.

A week ago, I was walking through the marketplace minding my own business as usual. Nobody noticed the lowlifes, making this quite easy. I stopped to admire the beautiful fall day, when I was rudely bowled over by a man who was in a hurry. He didn't even stop when I cried out in pain as my hands scraped against the cement. Looking up with pure disgust, I noticed something strange. A wallet laid not even a two feet away from where I had fallen. It must have been that man's and because he was in a rush, didn't notice it was missing. I thought for a moment of taking it and all its contents for myself, but resisted the temptation. The best thing I could do was turn it in to the gendarmes.

Picking myself off of the sidewalk, I collected the wallet in my scraped hands and started off in the direction of the station. It was only a block or two away, making my mission quite simple. If only it had been that simple... Little did I know, the man whose wallet was in my filthy hands was following me. I had no place to hold it but my hands and my appearance didn't help me at all. Before I even made it halfway to the station, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. The man who had done so, I quickly recognized as the wallet's owner. He glared down at me and I then noticed his attire—the shiny officer's badge pinned on his overcoat. The officer snatched the wallet from my hand and made a scene of arresting me in the middle of the city.

This brings me to my current location, a jail cell. I was sentenced to five years for trying to return an officer's wallet. They didn't believe me when I told them that and that was the end of it. So here I sit, feeling chilled to the bone and worse off than ever. Every once in a while, I hear the cries of some poor fellow crying out in pain. Whether it is another inmate or a gendarme beating him, I can't tell and really don't want to know. Thankfully, it's just me in this cell. I don't know how I'd handle a roommate. Especially if it were an actual criminal. The gendarmes don't seem to care about the guy whose pained cries just stopped. Why would they care about mine?

A sound snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up. It was the sound of key jingling and it came from right outside my cell. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a handful of gendarmes. "We'll have to put him in here." the one in the front said, stepping in while keeping a watchful eye on me. "Stay right there, girl, and you won't get hurt. Bring him in, boys." I watched as they literally dragged in a grown man, throwing him to the ground before retreating to the other side of the door. The man who held the keys spat at the pile of a man on the ground as he exited the cell. He shut the door and locked it, before leaving the two of us alone. As the group retreated down the corridor, I listened in on their conversation hoping to find out more about my new cell mate.

"Not very frightening, is he now?" one gendarme said, chuckling along with the others. "The elusive Phantom, brought down by the six of us. He didn't even stand a chance." Phantom? Where had I heard of a phantom before? I believe I had seen it in a newspaper a couple months ago. What was it he did to get the front page? I couldn't recall and continued to listen.

"Didn't even put up a fight when we found him. Just found him on the ground outside the remnants of the Populaire. Poor fellow probably realized that burning down the opera house destroyed all of the power he had over it." My eyes widened at his words, finally remembering the newspaper's heading—'Phantom Strikes Again: Murder at the Opera'. He had murdered some stagehand during a performance. According to what this gendarme said, he had burned down the Opera Populaire now. "That freak better not lay a finger on that girl. I've had my eye on her for a while...

I shuddered at his words and turned my back to the locked door. The group was now out of listening range and I looked down at the Phantom. The pitiful pile of man on the ground didn't look like a murderer or kidnapper. Since being thrown in here, he hadn't moved or made a sound. He just sort of laid there silently. Upon examining his crumpled form, I noticed a burlap sack over his face. Was this some sort of joke the guards pulled? Did they do this to other criminals? I was tempted to remove it, but chose not to approach the Phantom. Instead, I spoke to him from my cot. "Monsieur? Are you alright?" I asked. Even if he was a criminal, if we were going to be cell mates, I'd like to at least be on good terms with him. Criminal and all. When he didn't answer, I shrugged my shoulders and moved back to my cot. Glancing over at the cot against the opposite wall, I spoke again to the Phantom. "There is another cot in this room, if you'd like it more than the disgustingly unclean ground."

"There is no place more befitting for the likes of a monster, mademoiselle. Now leave me be." I swore that I had imagined him answer, but then I noticed he had picked his head off of the ground. He was glaring at me from underneath that burlap sack with holes cut out so he might see. I wondered what was beneath it and why he had not yet removed it. Before I could I ask, I noticed his abnormally yellow eyes. Those glowing amber eyes stared deeply into mine and I instantly felt an intense wave of emotions wash over me. I quickly broke my connection with his eyes by dropping my gaze to my lap. That is when he laughed dejectedly and pushed himself off of the ground to sit up. "Everyone is repulsed by this loathsome creature. It is no wonder you draw your gaze elsewhere for no one would look into the eyes of the devil's spawn."

"Excuse me, Monsieur Fantome." I said snappishly. Could this guy wallow in self-pity any more than he already was? "I was hoping that we could at least be courteous towards one another during our time together. You don't know how many times I've heard rats scuttle across that floor you're sitting on. Not even a dog would lie upon this ground. That cot over there is not being used, as it is yours, so please stop waiting around for a pity-party because I most certainly will not give you one."

"I don't want your pity, petulant child." he retorted, giving me another fiery glare. "You don't even have a clue of to what I have been through. Until you do, it would be wise not to go assuming what I do or do not want or need. As for this floor, I have slept on things far worse than rat droppings. I'd ask you if you knew who slept on that cot before I arrived or if they'd have cleaned it since then, but I know you haven't been here long enough to know the answer. Therefore, I shall remain right here until I rot away into nothingness." With a huff of annoyance, he turned away from me and laid back down.

"Fine." I said, even though I knew he was probably ignoring me. This man was a puzzle yet to be solved. It took all my strength not to look over at him. He was just so... intriguing and I couldn't help but be curious in the presence of different people. My life had always been monotonous. Nothing of interest happened in my family except for the disownment of myself. I ended up giving in and looking over at him, noticing how he shivered slightly on the frigid, damp cement. With a roll of my eyes, I picked the blanket off of my cot and walked over to him before dropping it on his shoulders. I snatched the one off of his would-be cot and returned to mine. "My name is Flora Ashby, by the way. You might as well call me something other than 'petulant child'. That will get old far too fast, Monsieur Fantome."

Not even five minutes later, the Phantom spoke again before falling silent for the remainder of the evening. "It's actually Erik." The corners of my lips twitched up in a smile as I fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/n: Read and review, my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, when I awoke, I looked over at where the... I mean Erik had fallen asleep. I was surprised when I found he had moved to the cot and fell asleep. So much for caring about whether it was clean or not. He must have waited until I fell asleep before moving there. Stupid man... Why hadn't he moved there in the first place? Rising from my bed, I looked at him where he slept. At least... I think he was sleeping. It was hard to see if he was awake with that dreadful sack over his head. If I'd have been him, I would have removed it already. I could only imagine how uncomfortable the burlap would feel against skin. Erik could have easily taken it off since the guards had probably put it on him in the first place. Some of them were the cruelest men I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. I'd even go as far to say that they were worse than some criminals. They were completely inhuman to make Erik hide his face.

For this very reason, I slowly and quietly walked over to where Erik slept. My fingers twitched at my side as I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. His breaths were slow and I had a good feeling that he was asleep. Hopefully, I wouldn't wake him up by removing the sack. Maybe he'd be less grumpy too... My hand reached carefully towards the burlap sack and grasped the top of it. As I went to pull it off, Erik jerked awake and I soon found my wrist caught in a death grip. I yelped in surprise and pain as my wrist was squeezed tightly. "Ow! Erik, let me go!" I hissed, attempting to pull his hand off me with my free hand. This didn't help me one bit and it only served to cause him to grip tighter. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Never. Remove. This." Erik's eyes burned with anger behind the burlap sack. My wrist throbbed painfully and I whimpered. "Ever. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly and he released me before settling back onto the cot. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and I cradled my wrist against my chest. I turned away and willed them to go away, refusing to cry in front of him. He must have been awake this entire time and knew what I was about to do. He could have easily stopped me sooner instead of waiting, which confused me. What confused me even more than his reaction, was the fact that he didn't want to remove the sack. It was undoubtedly one of the most uncomfortable things to wear, especially over a very sensitive place. If he wanted to keep the stupid thing, fine. See if I'd care when it really starts to be a nuisance.

I looked down at my wrist and found it was already starting to bruise. My other hand prodded at the bruises, causing me to wince. "Ow, ow, ow..." I whispered. Erik had a really, _really_ strong grip. I shot him a quick glare before sitting down on my cot. I leaned up against the cool wall and did my best not to think of the pain I was in. Instead, I found myself glaring at Erik, who was once again looking as peaceful as a sleeping baby. I knew now that he was probably awake as ever. What an evil thing to do! Act like you're asleep and then scare the living daylights out of whoever bothered you. "That wasn't very nice, you know?"

"Prison isn't a very nice place, Mademoiselle Ashby. You'd do well to learn that." Erik said, opening his eyes and looking over at me. "If I wanted to take this off," He gestured to burlap mask. "I would have done so myself. There is nothing I dislike more than a prying woman. You would have found your curiosity wouldn't have been worth sating very quickly." The way Erik spoke told me this hadn't been the first time someone had pried into what his face looked like.

"Well, I just thought that you might have been uncomfortable." I confessed. "I was only thinking of your comfort and I apologize if it came across as prying. You shouldn't have grabbed my wrist like that anyways. If one of the guards finds out, you'd probably be punished for something that easily could have been avoided."

"This isn't punishment enough?" Erik said, a tone of sadness in his voice. This caught me off guard. He had just gone from cynical and threatening to almost melancholy in only moments. This sudden shift of emotion made me fall silent, no longer wanting to cause this awkward confusion. If he wanted to tell me why he was like that, he would. The first time I pried into anything involving my cell mate would also be my last. I wouldn't risk being injured any further. Speaking of which, my wrist had swelled incredibly and it hurt to even flex my fingers. Why had I even attempted to take the dumb sack off of his face in the first place? I wouldn't be in pain if I had just let him be.

Soon, there came a jingling of keys outside our cell which meant one thing—breakfast. The door was unlocked and opened, revealing the same guard who always brought in breakfast. A man whose twisted features and lustful glances caused fear to run down my spine. I feared that he would make advances on me and I would be helpless to stop him. As he moved into the room with two trays, he attempted to give me a charming smile before talking. "Morning, lass. Here's your bread and water." he said far too sweetly, setting the one tray on the ground. He looked up from the tray and noticed Erik watching him closely. Erik's amber eyes remained locked on the guard and I swore I saw a dangerous look flash across them. The man scowled and dropped the second tray, allowing everything on it to spill on the ground. "That's yours, freak. Enjoy your meal." The guard turned away but, before he closed the door behind him, Erik spoke.

"Oh, I will." Erik's voice rumbled, a warm and rich sound. Good lord! That tone in his voice made my heart flutter in my chest. Why didn't he sound like that all of the time? I think I'd like him better if he did. Then I noticed the guard had frozen in place. Erik had just provoked the creepiest man I had ever known. Not only was this man a creep, but he was a creep for me and I did not like that. Not one bit and apparently Erik didn't either. Slowly, he turned around and stepped back into the room. What was going on? He wasn't supposed to do that. At least, I think he wasn't. Erik still had his eyes locked on the man and didn't seem to be moving them anytime soon. If I didn't know better, Erik's eyes seemed to glitter with mirth. I somehow knew he was smirking underneath that mask.

"What did you say, freak?" the guard asked with a snarl. Erik remained completely silent and his emotions were hid by his mask. "How about I teach you a lesson in respect? I've heard the things you did to Ms. Da'ae. The Vicomte gave a full report of the things you did to _his_ fiancé. Surely there are worse things..." The guard cracked his knuckles and approached Erik. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest. As the guard drew back his fist and Erik rose from his cot, another guard appeared in the doorway.

"Charlie, leave the monster be." the second guard said, causing his friend to jump. Erik looked over at me and I had a feeling that everything was going to be okay. "You haven't finished your round yet. He'll get what's coming to him if he tries any funny business." Charlie looked at him and then back to Erik, deciding whether or not to listen to his coworker. Erik towered over him, at least a few feet taller than him. If I had any to bet, I'd put it all on Erik. With a huff of annoyance, Charlie lowered his fist and walked back over to the door, stepping on Erik's slice of bread on the way. He slammed the door shut and locked it before continuing on his way.

I let out an audible sigh and watched as Erik sat back down on his cot. "Thank you." I breathed. "That guard has been like that ever since I first came here. I've been worried he'd someday act upon his... _urges_ , if you get my drift." Erik grunted in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything back. I looked down at where our food was and realized Erik's had been ruined by Charlie. Having been here a while, I knew how important it was to eat all of your two meals so you wouldn't starve to death. I had heard guards talk about some of the prisoners who had come from wealth families and how they starved themselves by refusing to eat. Erik didn't look like he ate all that often anyways and probably needed breakfast more than me.

Standing from my cot, I walked over and picked up my tray and brought it over to Erik. He looked up at me and blinked. "What do you want now?" he asked. His eyes glanced down at my out held tray and then back up at me. "I'm not going to take your food. I rarely eat anyways." That is when I heard his stomach growl and smirked.

"Take it." I urged. "You need it more than me. The bread may be stale or moldy and the water murky, but it helps you get through the day." He pushed the tray back towards me and shook his head.

"I don't eat, mademoiselle Ashby." he reiterated. "Keep it for yourself."  
"At least let us split it, then." I argued. Erik didn't say anything and I stayed right where I stood. If he didn't answer, I would just stand right here until he did. "Well? Is that a yes?"

"Fine." he grumbled. I smiled and sat down on the cot next to him, noticing how he scooted away from me, but not thinking much of it. I broke the bread in half and handed him his piece. He took it, but didn't bite into it even as I began nibbling on my own piece. I realized I could use the empty tin cup on the ground to split the bit of water I had. Placing the tray on the ground, I moved from his cot and picked up the empty cup. Once I had sat back down on his cot, I split my water and handed him the cup. "Thank you." he muttered, but still didn't eat or drink. Even when I had finished, he still had his bread and water in his hands.

"Are you going to eat that or not?" I asked. He looked up at me with an annoyed expression. That is when I realized his mouth was covered by the burlap sack and he wasn't able to eat unless he took it off. "Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't realize that... I'm so sorry. I'll turn away so you can eat in peace." Picking up my tray, I grabbed the second tray and placed them by the door before heading to my cot. I faced away from Erik and pulled my flimsy blanket around my shoulders, feeling a draft from an unsealed crack in the wall. "Okay, you're free to eat."

"Thank you." I heard Erik say, barely above a whisper before there came a crunching sound as he began to eat his bread. It wasn't too much later that I heard him set the tin cup on the ground. There was some rustling as he settled back down on his cot and I glanced over my shoulder. He had the burlap sack on again and was leaning up against the wall with his pillow behind his head. His hands were folded over his stomach and he looked as if he were about to take a nap after a satisfying meal. This brought a smile to my face and I turned back around, settling myself into my own cot. The smile stuck as I watched Erik relax. His eyes opened a few minutes later and he looked over at me. "You probably shouldn't smile like that for as long as you have, mademoiselle. Your cheeks may stick like that."

For the first time in a long time, I laughed. "I wouldn't care if they did. At least I'd always have something to smile about." Erik chuckled and shut his eyes again. I wanted to ask him about what Charlie had said about the Vicomte and this Da'ae woman. What kind of things had Erik done to this man's fiancé? "Erik?"

"What now?" he snapped. "Are your cheeks actually stuck?"

"No." I answered. "Just glad that you're not someone else." Erik grunted and the cell fell silent again.

 **A/n: Good? Bad? Absolutely loved it? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks to those who have faved/followed or reviewed. No worries, I'm working on Antiquity as much as I can. I'll get a chapter posted if it means the end of me (not really. I'm not going to leave until it's complete). Until next time, my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a quick nap, I awoke to the sound of humming. It wasn't coming from outside the cell, so I knew it had to be Erik. My eyes drifted over and settled on the man as he hummed. It was a very beautiful piece of music he was humming and I closed my eyes as I listened. If his humming sounded like this, then I could only imagine what he sounded like singing. Had he sang at the opera house before? My family hadn't often visited the opera house and the few times we did, I loved it thoroughly. The performances were flawless and I always wanted to come back the night after to watch the same show a second time. We stopped going when money got a bit tight and my mother started trying to marry me off. I'm sure that if I'd have heard Erik's voice in a performance I would have grinned from ear to ear.

When he stopped humming after a while, I opened my eyes and looked over at him once more. "That was beautiful." Erik glanced over at me and nodded. "What was the name of the piece? I don't believe I have ever heard it before."

"That's because it is of my own creation." Erik answered. That explained his expertise with music. He was a composer. "I haven't titled it yet, nor have I finished it. It is time like these I wish I had a good stack of sheet music and my organ."

"Did you compose for the Opera Populaire before...?" My voice trailed off as Erik visibly flinched at the mention of the place he had destroyed himself. Perhaps that wasn't quite the subject to breach at this time. "What I meant to ask was if you've always composed music? Have you ever thought of publishing something?"

"I haven't always composed. No, I used to be a number of other things before I started composing. Although, music has always been a part of me and I did enjoy playing music before I ever wrote my own." Erik said. "I have thought of publishing, but never have done so because of this." He gestured to his face and continued. "It is a curse that separates me from the world of men and for that reason I'd probably die before I see any of my works published."

"I'm sorry." I felt bad for asking him that second question. At least he enjoyed making music without wanting fortune and fame for it. Some people hardly appreciated the arts except for the fact they brought in big profits. If only he didn't have to wear his mask, he'd be able to do as he pleased with his music. "Have you composed much?"

"I'm sure I have. Most of my melodies I don't even write down, but play from memory. There are only a few select pieces that have been written down." Erik replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "My most precious works are all put on paper. They were with me when I was brought here and the guards took them from me before anything else." He really sounded upset about having his music taken from him. I suppose I could relate, in a sense. My mother would take away my favorite books if I didn't behave while a suitor came for tea. She'd even go as far as to threaten to throw them into our fireplace as kindling. That straightened me out pretty quick and I gritted my teeth the entire time we had a visitor.

"At least you have something to look forward to when you've done your time." Erik cocked his head inquisitively. "I had nothing for them to take on my person when I was brought in. My mother kicked me out of our home a couple months ago for punching a snooty, rich boy in the nose. She didn't even let me grab any of my belongings and threw me out. I lived on the streets up until I was accused of stealing an officer's wallet and now I'm here. It's better than being out there, but I sometimes wish I could go back to my old life. Instead of sitting here in this disgusting place, I'd be curled up in the big arm chair by our fireplace with one of my favorite books. Just thinking about it makes me want it even more."

"How long until you're free to go?" Erik questioned.

"Five years, minus a week." I sighed. "What about you? How much time did you get for... you know?" Erik didn't flinch this time, but he shook his head and breathed shakily.

"For the rest of my life." The seriousness and sadness of his voice made me die a little inside. I mean, of course he had burnt down the Opera Populaire and probably killed a lot of people but I still felt sorry for the man. There was no way I could imagine staying in this cell for the rest of my days. Even though my future was still so bleak, I'd at least find something outside of this prison to brighten my life. "It doesn't matter now. My life was over the moment I let my angel go free." Erik said. "She was my only reason for living and I lost her because of my selfishness."

"You must have really loved her if you let her go." Erik's head snapped in my direction and he glared at me. I was just being honest and he treated me with anger. Was it really that bad losing her?

"How would you know?" Erik sneered. "You don't know just how much Christine meant to me. She was the only one who could ever have looked past this face which not even my own mother could stand. Her kindness and beauty outshined every woman I had ever known in my life. You look no older than a child. How could you know what it is to love so strongly that you are nothing without it?"

"You are right." I admitted, causing Erik to laugh. He went to say something, probably along the lines of 'Then who are you to say anything?', but I cut him off. "My experience with love is only what I have read in stories. They make love seem like sunshine and flowers and from what I have witnessed in real life, it is much different. Love is sacrifice, in my eyes. You give yourself to the one you love wholeheartedly and, should they love you, they'll give themselves to you just as much. Unrequited love is just as big a sacrifice because you're loving without being loved in return. I may have never experienced love, but I understand it as if I have loved. If you loved her enough to let her go, you made the ultimate sacrifice—your own happiness for hers."

Erik fell silent and stared at the wall in front of him. "The thing is, I still love her. I love her so much that it hurts." Erik eventually said, grasping at his shirt over his heart. "It feels like my heart has been ripped out and stolen away, but I know that she has it. She'll always have it and I will never love another while she will marry the Vicomte." I now understood why Charlie had mentioned this Da'ae girl. Not only was she and Christine one in the same, but she was in love with the Vicomte. And Erik... He loved her this much and he had let her go to be with the one she loved. "There is nothing I can do to get her back now. I will be stuck here for the rest of my miserable life and I deserve every moment."

"I'm sorry." Erik glanced over at me, the pain he felt evident in his eyes. This was nothing I would wish upon my greatest enemies. To be reduced to this shell of a man, an emotional wreck, was something no person deserved or should ever have to go through. "If it means anything, I don't think you deserve this kind of pain." Erik didn't say a word as he rolled over onto his side to face away from me. He didn't utter another word, nor did he move, for the rest of the day. Even when we were brought dinner, consisting of a small slice of overcooked beef, a roll, and a cup of water, he remained as he was. All I could think as I lay there in my cot was of Erik. Poor, poor Erik...

 **A/n: Shorter chapter. Read and review! Until next time, my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, get up. Both of you." the guard demanded. ."Time to stretch those legs of yours. Out to the yard with you." I looked over at Erik as I stood up. He still hadn't said anything since yesterday and I was a bit worried he was remaining this silent. Erik too had risen from his cot and looked over at me in confusion. It was Thursday which meant they were going to clean and search the cells for anything not allowed. The prisons definition of clean was completely different than what one would expect. Cleaning the cells included sweeping up all the rat feces, emptying the chamber pot, and attempting to clean the grime from the cots. Every Monday and Thursday, they did these cleanups and searches. Meanwhile, all of the prisoners were sent out to the Yard.

The Yard was perhaps the most inhumane place in all of the prison. No matter the weather conditions, we were to remain out there until they every cell was finished. There was no shelter from rain or snow and what little clothing we were allowed to keep did nothing to keep out the effects of the conditions. Criminals of all sorts were allowed to roam about the yard without any rules besides to steer clear of the wall surrounding the Yard. If anyone came within a two feet of the wall, the guards posted around the Yard had the right to shoot to kill. In my entire week of being here, I had witnessed one man attempt to scale the wall and he was killed before my very eyes. Some convicts would wager with one another to see who could get closest to the wall before guards noticed. Most would get as close as a foot before a guard would notice. Sometimes they would be shot at and be able to dodge the bullet while retreating. More often not, they ended up being hit, but still alive, and in more pain than if they'd been killed.

Erik walked by my side as we left the cell, joining the other convicts in the prison on their way to the Yard. I found myself walking nearly arm to arm with him, feeling wary around the other prisoners. The only reason I was locked up with these men was because everywhere else was completely full. It is hard not to be wary when you are the only woman these men will be able to see until they have served their sentence. After pressing as close to him as possible, I accidently bumped into him, and he looked down at me. I saw the worry in his eyes even before he spoke. "Are you okay?" I nodded as a large man pushed by me, giving me a vulgar look before continuing. A shiver ran down my spine and I just wanted to hide instead of going out into the Yard. The first time I had been out, nobody even noticed me because I stood as far away from everyone else as possible. "Where are we even going?"

Before I could answer, we walked through the doorway and we entered the Yard. "The Yard." I answered. Erik's eyes widened at the sight before the both of us. About thirty other criminals were already standing about the open area enclosed by the thirty foot brick wall. Some were just conversing while others were wrestling or wagering on who could get closest to the wall. The ground was just patches of dead grass and with the shadow of the wall cast upon the Yard, everything appeared grimmer. I watched where I stepped because there were no chamber pots out here and people would just _go_ wherever they could. Guards with rifles were posted in glassless windows about fifteen feet off the ground. A couple more were posted around the Yard, guarding the doors and standing watch in each corner of the great enclosure. They eyed everyone in the Yard cautiously and made sweeping glances back and forth across the crowd. The last few people poured out of the doors behind us and the door was slammed shut, causing me to jump.

"This place is revolting." Erik complained. A breeze stirred up an awful stench causing Erik to gag. I placed a hand on his arm as he heaved, bending over and making that awful gagging sound. The sound combined with the stench nearly did me in, but I remained strong. When Erik stopped heaving, he was breathing hard and was still bent over. "Dear god, I have never smelt anything so sickening in years..."

"Hey, burlap sack!" My head whipped around to see the man who had given me a vulgar look in the hall approaching Erik and I. He was accompanied by two smaller men who probably had some deal with him for protection. Erik too had turned and seemed to be unoffended by this man. "What's with the mask? Trying to hide that ugly mug of yours? Of course you are! Word around here is you're the phantom freak that burned down the Opera Populaire." The man chuckled along with his friends. His eyes landed on me and he gave me a toothy grin. "Does his face scare you, sweetheart? I wouldn't mind you sticking around with me for a while if you'd like to get away from this creature."

"Never!" I spat. "Not with the likes of you." The man laughed again before snatching my wrist and pulling me up against him. He wreaked of sweat and a week's worth of grime, not to mention his rancid breath. I struggled to pull myself away from him, beating my free fist against his chest. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"The name's Laurence, darling. You'll be screaming it later..." Suddenly, I found myself torn away from his grasp and pushed behind Erik's towering form. My eyes widened as he stepped toward Laurence, his posture completely intimidating. Laurence seemed to shrink in fear as Erik grabbed him by the lapels of his discolored, filthy work shirt. "Hey, now. I-I was just having some fun. N-no harm meant."

"It is all fun and games until someone gets hurt, monsieur." Erik seethed, pulling the man off of the ground with ease. I found my heart beat faster as I witnessed Erik's anger unleashed upon this despicable man. It was a frightening scene to behold. I found myself thankful I wasn't the target of his rage. "If I so much as see you lay a hand on this girl, I swear you will be dead before you can step back into the safety of your cell. There are many ways to kill a man, unarmed and without sound, and I know all of them. Try my patience, monsieur Laurence, and I will not hesitate to guide you to the gates of hell myself." Erik dropped the man and he stumbled backwards, his two lackeys rushing to steady him.

"You'll regret this, freak." Laurence fumed, finally righting himself. "I'll make you pay for this humiliation and then take your little..." Before he could spit out that vulgar word, a guard approached the five of us with purpose in their eyes. Usually these kind of commotions were ignored due to the lack of care for the prisoners. If you were killed, that'd mean one less criminal to worry about. "Well, hello officer. Hope we weren't causing too much noise over here." Laurence said a little too sweetly than he had been moments ago. "Just making friends with this here fellow and his..."

"Get lost. I have no business with you. Just this man here." the guard said, nodding his head at Erik. Laurence was gone in a flash, but I remained exactly where I stood. The guard noticed and spoke again. "You as well, mademoiselle. Get a move on." I grabbed onto Erik's arm, looking up at him with worry. The guards never had business with prisoners unless it was to harm them. There was no way I was going to let them hurt Erik. Not after he had just rescued me from Laurence. "Listen girl, you best be moving on or I'll make you regret not doing so." The guard revealed the rifle hidden beneath his cloak and I gulped nervously.

"Go." Erik said, pulling my hands off his arms. He looked down at me as he pushed me away from him. "I can handle myself." The sound in his voice told me he didn't want any harm befalling me and I did as he wished. As I walked away, I glanced over my shoulder only to see the guard talking to Erik. For a moment it looked as if the guard were being friendly. That was until he suddenly jabbed the butt of his rifle into Erik's stomach. Erik keeled over, letting out a cry of pain and holding his stomach in his arms. Next thing I know, the guard was reaching for the sack over Erik's head and I spun on my heels. Running as fast as I could, I headed back towards Erik and the guard. I knew that whatever Erik hid under the sack was going to be revealed to everyone here unless I stopped the guard.

"Stop!" I shouted as I tackled Erik to the ground, landing on top of him. The guard let out a disgusted noise and I glared back at him over my shoulder. That is when I noticed he held the sack in his hand at his side. My eyes widened and I turned back to Erik, gasping at the sight before me. The entire right side of Erik's face was covered with irritated, mangled, paper thin, red skin. In some places the skin was so thin that you could see the veins running underneath it. The lower eyelid on his right eye was puffy and swollen. If I had looked closer, I would have noticed how visible his cheekbone was directly under his eye. As hard as I tried, I couldn't pull my gaze away from his deformity, frozen with shock. His reasons for wearing the sack were clear now, but he was stripped of it just before I could stop it from happening. I continued looking down at him, his eyes shut tightly and his breaths uneven.

" _Mon dieu!_ " the guard said, throwing the sack next to Erik and I. "He's barely got a face at all. No wonder he wore that wretched thing. This be the devil's work. If I were you, girl, I'd distance myself. He might curse you with the same ugliness." The guard left without another word, probably worried that Erik might curse him. A handful of the other inmates had gathered around and were making disgusted faces or ill noises. Some called him names such as 'devil spawn' or 'Satan's creature'. No one deserved this kind of humiliation. I immediately rolled off of the top of Erik and grabbed the burlap mask, pulling it over his head. Slowly, the crowd that had gathered dissipated until Erik and I were the only two left of the commotion. My hands gently cupped Erik's face and I imagined the face I had seen just moments ago beneath my hand. How had he received a face so mottled that it hardly looked like a face? It had frightened me at first, but it was part of Erik and I wasn't afraid of him. He was my only friend here. My only friend in the world, actually.

"Erik, are you okay?" I asked softly, trying to look into his eyes, but they were shut tightly. His breathing was shaky and uneven. Erik didn't respond and I questioned him again. "Erik? Please answer me. Is everything alright?" That is when he let out a choked sob and my heart shattered within my chest. The sob was one of the must heartbreaking sounds I had ever heard in my entire life. My hands withdrew from his face as he cried and I folded them in my lap. I wished I had been quicker to stop the guard. Perhaps I should have demanded I stay with Erik when the guard asked me to leave. What was done was done and there was nothing I could do to change it. When he finally stopped crying, I placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly getting his attention. He turned his head and looked at me from behind his mask. The look in his eyes told me he knew what I was about to say, but I was going to ask anyways. "How? How did this happen to you?"

"I was born into this ugliness." Erik's voice didn't waver as he spoke. His amber eyes remained locked with mine and, while I couldn't see the expression on his face, I saw the pure self-loathing swirling in those oddly colored orbs. "No one has ever looked upon this face without fear, not even my own mother. She didn't even bother to give me a name after seeing the creature she had born. Erik was the name I chose for myself many years after my birth. The only thing that woman gave me was a mask, no better than this sack, to hide my accursed ugliness. When I was nine years old, I ran away and never looked back. It wasn't until I had been taken by gypsies and made into a sideshow act called 'The Devil's Child' that I regretted leaving home. The man who claimed ownership over me would beat me for the entertainment of the crowds that gathered. More often than not, he'd beat me just for the pleasure he got from seeing me squirm helplessly beneath him. At the mere age of twelve, I killed him, strangled him with a rope, and made my escape. I fled to the east, performing magic on street corners and in marketplaces. Eventually, I met a man by the name of Giovanni, an expert mason, in Rome who offered me an apprenticeship. I gladly accepted and came to work under this brilliant artist until I was sixteen. His daughter, a spoiled rotten and curious girl, claimed to love me and demand I remove my mask so she might look upon the face of her true love. I refused to remove it and, having always gotten what she wants, she removed it herself. Upon seeing the face of death, she stumbled over the edge of the incomplete terrace being built and snapped her neck on impact with the ground. Once more, I took flight. This time to the Middle East where I became infamous for my magic show, The Living Corpse. The Shah of Persia, a cruel and ruthless man, came to hear of my existence and requested I work for him as his court magician. Upon hiring me, he learned of my expertise in masonry and I built him a palace full of secret passages and torture chambers. Impressed with my design of these torture chambers, he then had me trained as his personal assassin. I excelled at what I had been taught and didn't even bother to keep count of how many state officials or enemies of the throne I killed. This mastery I had achieved worried the Shah and he had me sentenced to death. For the third time, I escaped Persia and came to Paris, a place I had not been since my time in the gypsy camp. It is there that I built myself a home beneath the Opera Populaire. It is also where I met and lost the only woman I could ever love. Christine, my angel, whose voice I had tutored since she had come to live at the opera house. As she grew, my fondness for her grew and I found myself to have fallen in love with the innocent girl. It was after her first performance that a childhood sweetheart, who had recently became a patron of the arts, found her. It had been my plan to reveal my face to her that evening and I did just that, preventing her from dining with this fop. I brought her to my home and what did she go and do? She revealed my face, just as my teacher's daughter had done in Rome. After seeing my face, she would never have chosen me over her blonde haired, blue eyed, flawless faced Vicomte. It was then that I decided I would steal her away a second time and destroy the only place I could call home. I set the Opera Populaire ablaze by dropping the chandelier during her final performance. It was just moments before the chandelier crashed down that I stole away with her. After taking her back to my home beneath the opera house, I told her she could marry me or see her lover killed. She refused to choose and my patience was worn thin, deciding for her to kill her precious Vicomte. Just as I was about to do away with her lover, she came up to me and kissed me as I had seen her kiss her beau. It is then that I realized she would never truly love me and I let them go."

Tears streaked down my cheeks. I was speechless after hearing Erik's tale. He the way he spoke of these terrible occurrences made it sound as if he was to blame for all of them. Not all of them were even under his control, such as the murdering of countless people in Persia. Had he not obeyed the orders given to him, he would have been killed. The death of Giovanni's daughter was much the same, a pure accident in which there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. Then he found love, something his life seemed to be void of. Love, the one thing that every human craved and the one thing that Erik had been denied his entire life. This girl had gone and broken his oh so fragile heart, unintentionally of course. There was nothing Erik could have done to stop her from loving this childhood friend. To top it all off, he was thrown in here and had his face revealed just minutes ago to half of the people in the Yard. "Oh Erik..." I breathed. "No one deserves the life you have lived. Not even the strongest person in the world could handle all that you have been through. And to think that I once thought my life to be in shambles. What's come to pass has passed now and all we can do is move onwards. At least you are no longer alone in this world."

"Surely you jest." Erik scoffed. "I am alone, aren't I? Just as alone as you are, Flora."

"We are not alone because we have each other." I took one of Erik's hands as I said this and squeezed it in a comforting manner. For the first time since meeting Erik, a look of genuine happiness crossed through his eyes. If he wasn't wearing the burlap sack, I would think he would be smiling, even if it was just a slight smile. "As for your deformity, I must be honest. It is a frightening sight to behold, but alas. It is part of you and I trust you more than I have trusted anyone in my life."

"Thank you for your honesty." Erik replied. "I too find myself coming to trust you, mademoiselle Ashby. You may be young, but you are wise." This brought a smile to my face and I thought of something more I could say to compliment him. I was unable to think of anything and chose instead to sit by Erik silently until we had to return to our cell.

 **A/n: Read and review, my dears. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **? POV**

 _My heart pounded against my chest as if it were trying to burst out its confinement. I was running down what seemed like an endless corridor. There were footsteps thudding on the filthy stone floor behind me and appeared to be getting closer with every beat of my heart. Turning my head, I looked over my shoulder to see a cloaked figure gaining on me. The figure's cloak billowed out behind it, making it look as if they were hovering over the floor. My eyes drifted up to its fiery red gaze and a chill ran down my spine, paralyzing me. The sudden stop caused me to fall and I prepared to catch myself. Much to my surprise, my hands passed right through the floor along with the rest of my body. Through the floor I fell and into darkness. Falling down... down... down..._

 _Suddenly, I was immersed in ice cold water. The chilling water flooded into my mouth and I struggled to find the surface. Upon looking down at myself, I found that I was wearing a dress. Not just any dress, though._ _ **The dress.**_ _The dress I swore I would never look upon for the rest of my days. It was wrapped around my legs, the white fabric sticking to my skin and restricting my movement. Panic surged through my body as water continued to fill my lungs. "Fight! Swim! Save yourself!" my mind screamed at me. I put every ounce of energy I had into escaping the frigid pool. The surface soon became visible and I felt relief. Just as that relief washed over me, the red eyes appeared above me and a hand reached down into the chilling water. I attempted to scream, but water flooded into my mouth causing me to choke. My arms flailed helplessly, trying to get away from the hand like a skeleton's._

 _My wrist was soon caught and I felt myself being dragged towards the surface, towards my biggest fear. As I neared the surface, the red eyes of the Angel of Death grew brighter and I could see his triumphant smirk. Even worse, though, was the image of his gruesomely misshapen face. It was hardly a face, but more like a skull with its flesh slowly melting down its face. When I emerged from the water, I let out a gasp of air, the need for it more important than the fear that consumed me. The Angel drew me close to him as I could not resist. Shivering in the wedding dress that was never to see a wedding day, I began to cry. Sobs wracked my body as the beast swept me off my feet and carried me off into darkness, laughing darkly as we disappeared from sight..._

 **...**

"Raoul!" I cried out, sitting up straight in my bed. My body was covered in a cool sweat and the tears on my cheeks were as real as they felt in the dream. Goosebumps had risen up on my flesh from the lingering feeling of the frigid water and the extreme terror I felt in the dream. The early morning sunlight flittered through the window, but provided no comfort from the dark dream that had been haunting me for days. This dream had started the night when _he_ let me go free and occurred every night since then. Even with him finally locked up where he could never reach me, I was still tormented by his memory. I jumped as the door was flung open and Raoul entered, instantly finding me with his blue eyes.

"You called? Is everything alright, Christine?" He walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed, placing a hand on top of one of mine. I let out a choked sob and leaned into my fiancé, allowing my tears to fall. Raoul quickly wrapped them around me, holding me tightly. "It was another one of those dreams, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it was." I sobbed into his shoulder, helplessly. "Will I ever be free from him, Raoul? Will these dreams still haunt me until my last breath?" Raoul let out a shaky breath and kissed my forehead gently, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"He can't harm you, Christine. Not while I am here to protect you." Raoul asserted. The devotion and look of pure adoration in his eyes confirmed his statement. He ran a hand through my tangled curls and gave me a soft smile before continuing. "If you want to flee Paris, then we shall flee together. Anywhere you go, I'll go too. I'd go to the ends of the Earth if it were to comfort you, my love."

"As long as he lives, these dreams will remain. No matter where we go, Raoul, those eyes will follow our every movement." I breathed shakily. Raoul didn't say anything more, but remained to hold me until the tears stopped coming. The fear remained, though, as it always would until the end of the Angel of Music. The Angel of Death. The Phantom of the Opera. _Erik..._

When my eyes became dry and I could no longer cry, Raoul hugged me tightly and stood up from my bed. "Do not worry, Little Lotte." he said, walking to the door. "I will not let any harm come to you. You will be happy again very soon, my love."

 **Flora's POV**

"Oh god..." I said, grimacing as a rat scurried out of its home and towards Erik's bunk. Erik glanced up at me, confused with my disgust. "There's a rat under your bunk. I just... uh, well I guess I have a fear of the creepy little rodents." Erik rolled his eyes before returning to watching his fingers drum idly against his legs. I was hurt by his lack of care, but then I suppose the "great" Phantom didn't have any fears. Just as I had always done when I knew a rat was out and about, I drew my feet up onto my cot and hugged my knees against my chest. Rats had never been a problem until I was out on the streets. Those nights I spent in the alleys were spent mostly wide awake, praying that there weren't any of the beady eyed creatures I feared lurking about in the darkness. Praying didn't help, though—I could always hear there little squeaks and screeches coming from some unknown place around me.

"It's wandered back into its home, Flora." Erik said, still watching his fingers drumming rhythmically against his thighs. He paused for a moment to reach up and scratch at his cheek, before returning to his constant drumming. Knowing that the rat was gone, I put my feet back down and watched Erik's fingers, strumming silently. I was fine just sitting there quietly, but Erik couldn't seem to keep his hands still. Every so often, he would stop to scratch at his face and that is when I realized his problem.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you just take it off." I suggested. Erik stopped and looked up at me. "I've already seen your face and it wouldn't bother me if you took of that awful thing. You should be as comfortable as one can be in prison." I meant every word I said. This place was as awful as it could get. I would do just about anything for the comfort of a warm fire to sit by and a good book to read. At least Erik had the choice to make himself more comfortable.

"Flora, it is no bother to me. I'll leave it on, if only to save you the pain of looking upon my disfigurement." Erik answered. I opened my mouth to argue back, but Erik quickly spoke before I could. "There is no point in arguing. Nobody should have to suffer the sight of my abhorrent face, this accursed ugliness. I wouldn't wish the image of my face upon your eyes, mademoiselle Ashby. Not upon any man, woman, or child."

I went to speak again, but the sound of the door being unlocked caught my attention. It caught Erik's too as we both looked over as the door was pushed open. In walked none other than the head of prison, Officer Fredrick Saville. He was also the officer who accused me stealing his wallet and had me sentenced to five years in this place. "Good afternoon, Officer. What brings you here?" Saville didn't answer as another man entered the cell, but he wasn't anyone I recognized. In fact, he wasn't a gendarme of any sort. He was a tall, well dressed, handsome young man that looked as if he didn't belong in a place such as this. "Who are...?"

"Vicomte," Erik growled. "What a very _pleasant_ surprise. Come to taunt me, have you?"

"Oh boy..." I muttered under my breath. This was not going to be good.

 **A/n: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! I brought the drama this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think! Ta-ta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Take him." the Vicomte said to Officer Saville, not even acknowledging Erik's or my presence as he exited the cell. Officer Saville whistled and two guards entered, heading straight for Erik. Erik, in defiance, swung a fist at the closest guard and knocked him clear off his feet with a blow to his chest. The second guard came at him with a club, waving it menacingly around. The two of them circled each other, staring at each other intently. The guard raised the club and charged at Erik, but he dodged to the side and shoved the guard. Erik's victory was short lived because the first guard kicked Erik's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Before he could push himself up, the second guard shoved him back down with his foot a little too hard, causing a resounding crack to be heard within the cell. One or more of his ribs were definitely broken and Erik cried out in agony.

"No!" I cried out, Saville giving me a menacing glare. He turned allowing the pistol at his hip to come into view and I swore I stopped breathing. Saville held his gaze for a few seconds more before turning back to his men. The guards were quick to act with Erik lying helplessly in pain on the ground. With a coarse rope, they tied his wrists together behind his back. Erik let out another cry of pain as they grabbed him under his arms and dragged him towards the door. "Erik..." I whispered quietly to myself. He looked just like he did that day we became cellmates, broken through and through in more ways than one.

They stopped in front of Saville on their way out and he grabbed the burlap sack over Erik's head, yanking it off. Erik looked up at him, anger burning in his eyes. "Try anything like that again and your cell mate is going to have a couple pretty holes in her head. Got it, freak?" Erik looked over at me and I could see the fear in his eyes, something I thought was not possible. Those glowing orbs screamed a silent plea for help, help that I could not offer without putting my own life in jeopardy. I did my best to send him a comforting look, trying to let him know that I'd be here to take care of him when he returned. He had to have gotten my message because he dropped his head back down between his shoulders. Saville's question must not have been a rhetorical one and he didn't take kindly to not being answered. He grabbed a handful of Erik's hair and yanked his head back so Erik would be forced to look into his eyes. "Did you hear me, filth?" Saville brought his knee up into Erik's chin. I winced, but didn't see Erik flinch at all.

"Loud and clear." Erik spat, a little blood trickling down his neck from a cut on his chin where Saville's knee struck. Without another word, Saville's men dragged Erik out of the cell and to lord knows where. Saville remained much to my surprise. I would think he would like to witness whatever cruelties his prisoners were subject to. Perhaps I was wrong.

"Aren't you going to go and oversee his beating?" I snarled. Saville let out a chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. "Nothing is funny about treating a human like some kind of animal you can kick around."

"Beating?" Saville laughed. "That horrid creature deserves far more than a simple beating, Mademoiselle Ashby. Even after he was locked up here, he still managed to torment the Vicomte's fiancé, angering the Vicomte himself. He showed up here this morning, demanding that something be done to further apprehend this sorcerer who was haunting Miss Da'ae's dreams. In fact, he demanded that he be hung."

"No." I breathed.

"Quite." My eyes widened in surprise. _They weren't going to hang him._ "I suggested that we elongate his punishment, suspending his imminent death, by torturing the beast every couple days. Maybe we'll break him in so that he will no longer be causing Miss Da'ae and her soon to be husband grief. I am doubtful though that the Phantom will break so easily. For that reason, I will be letting him know that if he attempts to resist us again, I'll allow Charlie in here when he isn't authorized to be and when there is no one around to hear your pitiful whimpers. Now, I must be going, Mademoiselle Ashby. I am missing some jolly good fun." With that, Saville slammed the cell door shut and locked it. I listened as his footsteps grew distant and until they no longer could be heard.

To be honest, I felt like crying. Torture wasn't going to solve this problem. Erik was no sorcerer and there was no possible explanation to him sending these nightmares to the Vicomte's fiancé. If there was any explanation for these dreams, it was that Christine simply feared Erik although he couldn't reach her from this dank prison. I also felt furious that a man of standing, such as the Vicomte, would stoop to such a level for his lover's irrational fear. If that was the case, then I would marry the lowest man I could find. Erik would be subject to this constant state of pain for something he had no control over. He would go about his days, not knowing when he'd be dragged away to some hidden place where he would be hurt by these awful people with no compassion. My chest grew tight with the extremely overwhelming emotion that I felt. Tears welled up in my eyes and I laid down on my cot, staring at the ceiling while willing the tears to go away. They didn't and I silently cried, praying to whatever divine beings there were to protect my only friend in the world...

 **Erik's POV**

"No more!" I sputtered as my head was pulled from the barrel full of icy water. My lungs burned terribly as I coughed out what water remained in them from the periods of submergence. It also hurt to breathe with the broken ribs I was given by one of the guards that dragged me here. If this was the punishment I was to face from now on, I'd wish myself dead before the next one would begin. I have always had a slight amount of hydrophobia since I was a child. My mother once meant to drown me in the creek near our home in the country, but a neighbor happened to be walking by. She immediately let me up and cried out in terror as if I had been the one drowning myself.

Water dripped into my eyes, causing them to sting, as I was unable to wipe the droplets from my face. My hands remained tied behind my back and Saville's hand remained in my hair, holding my head inches from the surface of the water. He had been doing this for probably close to thirty minutes and I was exhausted. I felt his hand clench tightly and I readied myself for another dunk. It never came. "That'll be enough for today, Fredrick." the good-for-nothing boy said, sounding like he was bored. I glared up at his crystal blue eyes, imagining myself digging them from his skull and sending them as a present to his family. He stood from his cozy cushioned chair and headed for the door. The Vicomte stopped a couple steps from it and turned back around, looking me dead in his eyes. "Until next session, O.G."

Saville waited until the fop left the room before hauling me away from the barrel. Two different guards grabbed me once again under the arms and remained silent as Saville wiped his wet hands off on a towel. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Saville questioned. I dropped my head in defeat, nodding slowly. I knew now that I had to answer every question or else there'd be repercussions for not acknowledging the talkative officer. "Well, that was only round one of many more to come, scum. I look forward to the next time I get to hear you pleading for me to stop." Saville threw the towel onto the chair where the Vicomte had once sat. Turning back around, he looked down at where I stood on my knees. "Anything you'd like to say before I send you back to your cell?"

"No... more... water." I managed to say through the pain and chattering of my teeth.

"I'll think about it. Fire would be more suitable for a hell-spawned demon such as yourself, but it depends on what mood the Vicomte will be in upon his next visit." Saville motioned for his men to follow him as he opened the door, leading us out of the room. The cruel man whistled as he wandered down the long hallway. He stopped suddenly and turned around, a smug look upon his face. "I almost forgot to tell you something important since you didn't struggle with us again. Mademoiselle Ashby is an awfully pretty girl. Now I don't know about you, but my employee, Charlie, which delivers your meals has had his eye on her since she got here. Are you getting where this is going?" I attempted to tell Saville that I did see that he intended to harm Flora if I didn't cooperate, but a series of coughs wracked my body. When they finished, I nodded my head up and down. "Then you know that you best behave yourself when you're with me or any of my men."

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived back at the cell. Saville took his sweet time unlocking the door and pushing it open. His mean untied my hands before shoving me inside and closing the door behind me. The lock clicked and they vacated themselves from in front of the cell door. Before I could pick myself off the ground, Flora had rushed to my side and was helping me up. "Oh Erik, you're soaking wet and cold as ice." she stated, guiding me to my cot. "You're going to catch pneumonia and die before they torture you again. Let me get my blanket and you work on removing your soaked shirt." She rushed to her cot and grabbed her blanket, returning just as quickly as she left. I hadn't tried to remove my shirt because I knew the moment I did, a shocking pain would run up my side where the broken ribs were. I meant to explain why, but a look of realization crossed her face and she set to unbuttoning the soaked garment.

"Flo-ra." I stuttered, causing her to glance up at me with worry in her eyes. She had finally undone my shirt and was now working it off my shoulders. I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't worry about me and I would return in a worse condition the next time, but I knew that would only spur her on. Instead, I thanked her. "Thank... you." A small and weak smile lit up her face as she pulled my shirt from my body. Her smile... Every time she smiled I thought for an instance of the smiles Christine gave before she really knew who I was. A twinge of pain in my heart caused me to realize that it was just Flora's smile. It wasn't and would never be Christine's smile I saw. Flora hung the shirt up on the post of my bed and wrapped both of our blankets gently around my shoulders. I opened my mouth to protest as she sat down next to me and snuggled up against my side underneath the blankets, but I was quickly shushed by one of her fingers on my lips.

"Don't fight me, Erik. I'm only trying to get you warmer." Flora said softly. "Just relax and let me take care of you. Please." I sighed and allowed her to remain pressed against my side, thankful that she had not sat on the side where my ribs were broken. Her arms slowly went around my waist and I shivered at the skin-on-skin contact, something I wasn't used to. Thankfully, she was warm and I chose not to move away though my discomfort screamed at me to do so. Her warmth was slowly becoming more of a comfort and I soon found myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/n: Oooh! I just loved writing this chapter. Plot relevant chapters are the best chapters ever. EVER. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave me some love in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Flora's POV**

It had been a couple hours since Erik had returned. I sat by his side quietly and still, not wanting to wake him. Not once had I seen him close his eyes and drift off into sleep—there was no chance I was going to rob him of what time he had resting now. He had warmed up quite a bit since I had helped remove his soaked shirt and wrapped the blankets around his shoulders. Hopefully I had done enough to keep him from getting a cold. My eyes drifted over his unmasked face, now realizing that the dreadful burlap sack was missing. It hadn't even crossed my mind when he was so rudely tossed into the cell. I was even more surprised that Erik had not noticed either. The terrible disfigurement was visible from where I sat and I studied it closely. It was just the same as I had remembered from my first sight of it. The flesh covering the right side of his face was red, flaky, and so thin beneath his eye I could see his cheekbone. My fingers twitched at his waist, where I had wrapped my arms around, wanting to run them over his cheeks and feel his face as I had the first time—with a gentle and soothing hands. I thought wisely, though, and chose against doing so in fear of waking him.

How I wanted to cup his cheeks and kiss them as lovingly as a mother would to her child. Erik's tale of how he came to be and how he was denied something as simple as a kiss from his mother tore at my insides. I didn't understand the denial of any form of affection. My father constantly told me how he adored me. He bought me books and all sorts of little trinkets when he could. I could understand the feeling of being unwanted, rejected, and pushed away, though. My mother may have said she loved me, but her actions proved otherwise. While those mothers would smother their daughters with words of their undying affection for them, mine drowned me with talk of ridding herself of me to a husband with a well-endowed financial statement. Other mothers would praise their daughters' accomplishments in the skills of being a good wife. Mine chose instead to belittle me for being a lover of books and wishing that she hadn't a daughter at all for all the good I would be to my future husband. Was that all I was to her? An equivalent of a doll that a child would make-up to be a perfect little wife to a wealthy, piggish, and crude male? If that was so, then good riddance. Being here in this prison cell was better than being the prisoner of a man that wouldn't love me for who I was, but for how well I could serve him.

As I came out of my thoughts, Erik stirred next to me instantly catching my attention. He arched his back, attempting to stretch it, but let out a groan of pain as his broken ribs were irritated by the movement. "Damn." he growled as his eyes fluttered open and he looked down his body. His eyes found my arms around his middle and suddenly, he pushed himself from the cot. I saw him wince from the movement, but he ignored it and covered his face with his hands. He turned around to face the opposite direction and let out a groan of frustration. "I apologize, Flora. They took my mask and I was too exhausted to realize it was missing. You shouldn't have had to suffer Erik's ugliness. Erik is sorry."

"Erik, you did nothing wrong. I didn't even notice." I said, rising from the cot to go and comfort him. My hand barely brushed his shoulder when I reached out for him and he flinched as if I had just hit him. "Erik," I whispered softly. Slowly, he turned to face me with a look so piteous, he appeared to me as a puppy that had just been scolded. My heart sunk into my stomach at the sight of his despairing look and I held out my hand towards him. "Come here, please." He stared at my hand for a few seconds before taking it while leaving one hand to cover his face. I guided him to the cot and had him sit down in front of me. "Erik, please let me see your face."

"Mademoiselle Ashby, you do not want to see a monster's face. Erik doesn't want to frighten you with his face like a demon. An innocent creature such as yourself shouldn't have to look upon Erik's face." Erik shook his head in defiance and left his hand right where it was.

"Erik, trust me." I implored. "You won't have to worry about me judging you by your looks. You are my only friend and, frankly, I don't have any better options. Please allow me to do this." Erik didn't answer and I remained standing in front of him for what seemed like hours. The room was so silent, in fact, that I could hear the pitter-patter of the rats in the walls. The sound would have disgusted me, but I was focused on the contemplative look in Erik's eyes. He slowly looked up at me seconds later and lifted his hand from his face. "Thank you." I raised my hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, noticing how his eyes fluttered shut and a shaky breath escaped his lips at my touch. While his eyes were closed, I leaned forward until I could feel his breath upon my chin and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. I pulled back just an inch to speak. "You are not anything but Erik to me. This face does not change our friendship and never will. There are far uglier people in this world and it has nothing to do with their looks."

Erik fell silent and I worried that he didn't believe me. I was about to say something when he let out a choked sob, dropping to his knees. "Oh Flora, you are kind. You are good. You are a... a... a _friend_." Erik wept, taking a hold of my hands and placing them on either side of his face. His cheeks were wet with tears and I felt my own begin to slip from my eyes. "I have never had a friend. If this unconditional acceptance is friendship, then I wouldn't want to have it with anyone else in the world." I wiped the tears from Erik's face as I kneeled down in front of him. His amber eyes looked into mine and I looked right back, letting myself smile at this broken man who I was finally starting to understand. Erik's hands were suddenly on my face, wiping the tears from my own cheeks and I let out a small laugh.

"Oh Erik, look at us." I shook my head with a smile. "Wiping up one another's tears. I believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Well, well, well." My head snapped quickly to the cell door as Charlie entered, placing the trays of food on the ground roughly. He grinned at the sight of Erik and I kneeling together. "Well isn't this just heartwarming." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Erik's hand found mine and he pulled me to my feet, pushing me behind him. I noticed him wince and realized that I had once again forgotten about his injuries. "Two convicts, one a simple thief and the other a murdering, kidnapping, disfigured freak, making a _beautiful friendship_ while in prison together. Almost seems too good to be true. It's sick if you ask me." Charlie spat at Erik's feet and quickly exited the cell, locking the door behind him.

"I hate him." Erik seethed.

"I do as well, but there is nothing we can do make him go away." I sighed and went over to grab the dinner trays off the ground. Erik was already back on his cot when I turned around, which made me happy. He still needed to take it easy with his broken ribs. I handed him his food and sat down next to him while I ate. By the time my meager meal was almost gone, Erik still hadn't touched his and I was a tad worried. He had this look of anger and helplessness in his eyes, so I asked him the only thing I knew could be bothering him after seeing Charlie. "Erik, did Saville tell you about...?"

"Yes. I won't let that disgusting man near you, Flora. I swear to whatever heavenly beings there are that he will not lay a finger on you." Erik said. "Even if that means not being able to fight back against Saville and that fop. You are the only thing I have in this world and I will not let them take that from me." I didn't even have to question whether he meant it or not. I could see the determination burning in his amber eyes and hear it in the tenor of his voice. Erik was not going to let anything happen to me, but I wish there was something I could do to protect him from them.

 **Third Person POV**

"Excuse me, monsieur." The officer sitting at the desk looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. He gave the man who had just caught his attention a surprised look, not expecting to see the man before him. This man was obviously of Middle Eastern descent, his astrakhan cap and tanned skin making that clear. He spoke perfect French, though, and spoke once again to the officer. "I would like to visit a man that is being held here."

"I'm afraid that visiting hours are well over, monsieur." the officer informed the man. "I can, however, deliver a note to the inmate you wish to speak with and you can return tomorrow between noon and four."

"That'll do for now, I guess." the stranger sighed. "May I have some parchment and a pen?" The officer complied, offering him the paper and pen then returned to his paperwork. The stranger placed the pen against the paper and stopped. He laughed to himself for a moment at the irony of writing a _note_ to the man that was a master of notes. After the brief thought of his companion's favorite pass time, he jotted down his message. Looking over it once when he finished, he handed it to the officer at the desk. "Good day, monsieur." he said with a nod of his head as he started to walk off.

"Monsieur! Wait!" the officer called out, causing the stranger to turn around. "Who is it that I am to give this message? You

"Many apologies, officer. This man goes by many names and I simply couldn't decide which one to use." the stranger said, receiving a look of utter confusion from the officer. "It's for the Opera Ghost." With another nod of his head, the stranger walked out into the bustling city street. The officer looked down at the message in his hand and read it, scoffing at its informality before going to deliver it.

 _I wish to speak to you, old friend._

 _The Daroga_

 **A/n: Hey guys. Sorry it has been a while. The last quarter of the semester was crazy stressful for me. I also had a lot of trouble finding inspiration to write. It seems that I apologize for this a lot, but I know I'm not the only writer with this problem so I know you guys understand. This next semester I feel is going to be a lot smoother and less stressful, so I'll most likely write more. Hope your guys' holidays have been great. Consider this a belated gift. Until next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Flora's POV**

After dinner, I asked Erik if I could examine his ribs to see the damage done. His initial answer had been a stiff 'no' and an explanation that he was perfectly fine. I then informed him of my recent observation that he was coddling the arm on the side of his injury to keep it from irritating his ribs as they were already causing him pain. He remained defiant, telling me that this wasn't the first time he had his ribs broken and that he'd live through the pain. With an exasperant sigh, I asked if I could just see his ribs to make sure that it wasn't too bad. Erik finally gave in and that's what I found myself doing when there was the familiar sound of keys jingling outside our cell door.

"They can't be taking you again so soon after the first time." I said, looking at Erik with worry. Thankfully, his ribs weren't too bad. At most, one of them was fully broken and two others were bruised. The door swung open and an unfamiliar guard stepped into the doorway. He looked at Erik and I with a grimace, probably feeling queasy at the sight of Erik's face.

"I've got a delivery for you." he mumbled. Erik gave me a light push and I rose to receive this unsuspected delivery. As I stood, the guard grumbled again. "It's for him, girl." I turned to Erik, who looked just as surprised as I did. Erik stood from his cot and walked past me to the guard. The guard handed him a piece of paper and left the cell, locking the door behind him. I made my way to Erik's side, hoping that the paper was something good. Erik groaned and I feared the worst.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Erik sighed. "Nothing useful." He crumpled up the paper and threw it into a corner of the room, then returned to his cot with an annoyed look on his face. I shook my head and retrieved the paper, uncrumpling it so I could read whatever it said.

 _I wish to speak to you, old friend._

 _The Daroga_

Confused, I walked over and stood in front of Erik. "Who is the Daroga?"

"A nuisance." Erik replied. "When I took Christine the night I destroyed the opera house, he assisted the fop down to rescue his beloved fiance. They both nearly died after falling into one of the many chambers I built to keep out and get rid of intruders."

"He calls you old friend in the letter." I stated. "Are… were you friends?"

"Perhaps he thinks we were friends, but I surely did not think of him like that. The only thing he was to was a no-good thief of brandy." I laughed, imagining Erik getting upset at finding that his brandy was missing. Erik growled something under his breath and shook his head. "He is going to be of no use to me. All he will speak to me about is how I could have avoided all of this trouble and remind me of the past."

"Well at least he cares enough to at least tell you he wants to talk to you." I snapped. "My family doesn't care that their only child is gone. They probably don't even know that I've been thrown in jail. I haven't heard a word from them since that day my mother threw me out. At least this Daroga fella cares enough to write you. That's more than what anyone that I know outside of here would do." I was nearly in tears, but I refused to cry. My family tossed me out and obviously did nothing to get me back. I wasn't going to let their actions get under my skin any more than it already had. They didn't care for me, so I would return the favor. Turning away from Erik, I went to my cot and curled up on it, no longer wanting to think of my family.

Moments later, Erik sighed audibly and spoke. "I apologize, Flora. I'm sorry for making you think of your family." Feeling an odd tightness in my chest, I shut my eyes tightly and willed myself to sleep. I just wanted to sleep this feeling away and wake up tomorrow without a single thought of my family. As I drifted off, I didn't feel Erik return my blanket nor did I feel him tuck me in.

 **…**

The next morning, I awoke to Erik being escorted from the room. I wasn't even able to tell him I was sorry for my actions last night before the cell door was shut. My breakfast was sitting next to my cot and I knew that Erik had put it there for me when I woke up. My chest tightened as it had last night and I clutched at my dress over where I felt it. What was this feeling? I was no longer upset about Erik's ungratefulness for his friend's note nor was I thinking of the further injured condition Erik would be in upon his return to the cell. I stared down at the tin tray with a small portion of porridge and a tin mug of water. How could such a small action cause me to feel like this? To feel like I was suffocating with content and nervousness at the same time. I bent down and picked up the tray, placing it on my lap as I sat back down on the cot.

As I ate, my thoughts drifted over everything I had learned about Erik since we met. That first day we met, I met a broken man. The second day of our imprisonment together, I found that Erik was a protecting person, not only to himself, but to a complete stranger that had shown him kindness. On the fourth day, I saw his face and learned of his horrible past, but I didn't let those things keep me from thinking wrong of him. Yesterday, Erik showed me his selflessness by keeping me safe from Charlie through allowing himself to be harmed. This tray being placed next to my cot was nothing compared to all that I had already seen from my friend. It was such a small motion of kindness, but it made my heart skip a beat. Suddenly, I dropped my spoon into what was left of my porridge. I placed a hand over my heart and the other holding my head as I rested it in the palm. "Oh lordy." I breathed to myself. "I… This… I can't be falling in love with him."

 **A/n: Heyo! Short chapter, but I promise there will be more soon. By the way, I'd just like to let you guys know that I've had a helper with this story. Judybear236 has been a godsend for me with this story and others. She goes through the chapters and tells me the little slip ups in my writing, whether it be grammar or spelling. She has really made me more conscious of my work, which I am grateful for. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave me some love in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Warning! There is a violence in Erik's POV. Just wanted to give a heads up to those who don't handle that stuff well.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!_ I brushed my fingers through my messy blonde hair and curled my fingers, grasping it tightly. Erik couldn't possibly be over Christine and I just knew that I was heading for a whole lot of heartbreak if I brought up my feelings for him. How did I not see this coming? I mean, I've only known him for five days and he isn't the best candidate for romance. He was brought here for kidnapping a girl and burning down the Opera Populaire for Christ's sake! That is hardly anything I would look for in a man, but I guess he regretted doing both of those things. If he didn't feel remorse for his actions, that is where I'd draw the line. His face didn't make a difference because I'd come to know the man behind the deformity. He is selfless, caring, sensitive, talented, and has the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. _Where did that come from?! His eyes?! Really?_ I loved his amber eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about Erik when we met.

I shook my head and let out a groan of frustration. This isn't what I needed at a time like this. Erik didn't need this either. I would be getting out of this place in five years if I lived to see that day. Erik will be stuck here until the day he dies, whether that be after I'm gone or before. These feelings couldn't grow any farther, for mine and Erik's sake. It would save me the pain of rejection and Erik the pain of remembering. Telling myself this over and over again, I finished my breakfast and waited for Erik's return.

 **Erik's POV**

"Excellent idea, Vicomte." Saville said, chuckling. "A lashing for every person the Phantom has harmed or killed. And how many people are we talking about?"

"Fifty-seven." the fop said as if he had repeated that number to remember it for a moment like this. Saville walked over to the chest behind where the foolish boy sat and began digging through it. I glared from the post that my hands were tied to, staring into the disinterested eyes of the boy. He knew very well that these sessions weren't going to get rid of his lover's nightmares. All that he got out of my punishment was a boost of confidence and a feeling that he had won a battle that, in all honesty, he had already won.

Saville turned back around, a whip in his right hand and a sadistic look on his face as he stalked over to me. Suddenly, a memory of my time in the gypsy camp came rushing back to me. It was strangely similar and made me feel like the frightened boy I was back then. I could hear the cruel words of my master echoing from deep within my memory. " _Devil's child! Wretched beast!"_ I shut my eyes tightly, preparing for the first strike of the whip. _Seconds that felt like minutes passed and I thought for a moment that my owner had passed out in his drunken state._ I flinched and groaned as the whip snapped on the skin of my back.

"One." Saville counted. The sting of my first lash in many years drove me further into my recollection of my childhood. _I cried out with every crack of the whip against my skin. Tears poured down my cheeks as my master laughed with every stroke of the whip. "Cry all you want, freak. This is what a creature like you is deserving of."_

" _P-p-please…" I sobbed. "No m-more. I'll be good. I p-p-promise."_ Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Stroke after stroke, the whip cutting into my already scarred flesh. I wouldn't let myself resort to begging like I had done so many times before. Bearing down, I took every hit without a sound of discomfort.

"Harder." the Vicomte said. _Harder and harder the whip came down upon my back. "You dare try to run away! I'll teach you, demon spawn! I'll beat the hell right out of you!" my master yelled, giving me a kick to the side as he continued to whip me._ Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Every lash sending fire up and down my spine. I could feel blood running from the lacerations on my back. Gritting my teeth, I suffered on. _I clung to the bars of my cage, feeling Javert's hands yanking on my shoulder. "Let go!" he yelled. "Let go or I'll…" Crack! The whip struck my back and I lost my grip. He didn't stop, though. I had disobeyed and I was to be punished. I curled up, covering my face with my hands. I had lost count of how many times I was struck and where each hit began and ended. One seemingly right after the other. Stinging, tearing, searing._

I slid down the post to which I was tethered. The pain causing standing to become unbearable. My head hung between my shoulders and I stared down at the droplets of my own blood on the stone floor. I soon began feeling light-headed and the room began to grow distant. "Forty-two. Forty-three… Forty... Nine…" Blackness soon washed over my mind and I slumped against the post, unconscious.

 **Flora's POV**

I was sitting on my cot, fiddling with the frayed end of my left sleeve when I heard the jingle of keys. Instantly, I was on my feet and ready to rush to help Erik to his cot. The lock on the cell door clicked and it swung open. "Thank you, monsieur." A man, neither prisoner nor guard, entered the cell. He wore normal Parisian attire, but had an odd hat atop his salt and pepper hair. His skin was far too tan for him to be from around here. The door shut behind him and from the other side the guard told him to call if he needed help or was ready to leave.

"Monsieur," I said. The visitor turned around, a surprised look on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be the Daroga, would you?"

"Indeed I am." the man answered. He looked around the room, as if expecting someone to walk out of the shadows. "I would try and guess who you are, but, frankly, I haven't a clue. Eri- the Phantom must have told you about me."

"Yes. Erik told me about you. I believe his words were ' _A no-good thief of brandy'_." The Daroga chuckled and removed his hat. "I am Flora Ashby."

"Well, mademoiselle Ashby, you may call me Nadir. Erik isn't here, is he?" I shook my head. "Where is he then?"

"The Vicomte is having him tortured." Nadir's eyes widened and he looked at me for more of an explanation. "His fiancé has been having nightmares and the Vicomte believes that harming Erik will get rid of them. Erik was just dragged back in this morning. His first session was two days ago. He already was given a broken rib. I pray that they don't damage him too much."

"Allah above!" Nadir exclaimed. "Such cruelty! You aren't subject to that kind of treatment, mademoiselle?"

"No." I answered.

Nadir grumbled under his breath and began pacing. "It is odd for a woman to be placed here. Why haven't they transferred you to a women's correction facility?" I shrugged my shoulders. Nobody had told me anything about a separate facility for female criminals. Nadir stopped his pacing and looked me dead in the eye. "Mademoiselle Ashby, if Erik should ever... harm you, I'd be glad to see you transferred out of this place. He is not always in his right mind and I worry that he may..."

"I beg your pardon!" I stood, anger burning in my eyes. "Erik would never hurt me. In fact, he's done nothing but protect me in the few days that I've known him. Whatever is being done to him now, he allows for my safety."

"Oh." Nadir said. "My apologies, mademoiselle. You see, I have known Erik for many years and hurting people is something that he's done much of. I was just worried for your wellbeing and Erik's. Allah knows he's in deep as it is." Nadir reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. When he returned it to his pocket, he placed his hat atop his head and walked towards the door. He stopped just a few steps away from it before turning around. "Mademoiselle, I recall you saying that Erik takes his punishment to protect you. What exactly is he protecting you from?"

"Bad things, Nadir." I answered. I couldn't say what it actually was aloud, but the fear in my voice must have given it away. Nadir nodded and looked down at the ground. He looked back up at me, an apologetic look on his face.

"Good day, mademoiselle Ashby. Allah be with you." Nadir knocked on the door and it opened. He exited the cell and I listened to his footsteps disappear down the hall. Just as they became inaudible, more footsteps approached and I had no doubt that they were returning Erik. The cell door was once more opened and multiple guards entered the room, carrying my cell mate. They placed him on his cot, face down, and left the cell. I looked over at Erik, gasping at the sight of his newest injury. Gauze dressings covered the entirety of his back, but, even then, I could see the splotches of red where the bleeding hadn't stopped.

I walked slowly to Erik's side and knelt down next to him. "Erik." I said softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. Erik flinched at my touch and I drew my hand back. "Erik, can you hear me?" He didn't answer and I looked down his back, feeling awful that he did this to keep me safe. I also felt anger towards the Vicomte for having this done to Erik. There was no way that Erik could reach Christine from in here. He wasn't a sorcerer nor a ghost. He was simply Erik and a man. Tears filled my eyes and I tried once more to get a response from Erik. "If you can hear me Erik, I want you to know that Nadir came by. He's worried about you and thinks only of your wellbeing. I'm here for you, Erik. What you've done for me his beyond anything I could offer in return. If you should need anything, anything at all, I will be right here." Erik shifted slowly in his cot and I barely heard him speak.

"Thank... you."

 **A/n: Kind of an intense chapter. I wanted to cry while writing this. Poor Erik! He needs all the hugs in the world. Hope you guys liked it. Leave some love in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I allowed Erik to rest as long as he needed, remaining by his side in case he needed something. He slept for the rest of the day and even missed dinner. It was nearing the lights-out hour, when the guards would turn down the oil lamps so that it became nearly dark as night inside the cells. My knees were scraped up from kneeling on the stone floor and I could feel a cramp starting in my thighs. I stood up, stretching my legs, and went to my cot to grab the flimsy blanket and pillow. As I returned to Erik's side, he began to mumble in his sleep and shift uncomfortably. I knelt back down and ran a hand over Erik's cheek that he wasn't laying on. "Shh... You're safe here, Erik." I whispered. Erik suddenly whimpered and I felt that ache in my chest. _Not now... Please not now._

Pushing my feelings aside, I positioned myself as comfortably as I could on the ground. I then rested one arm on the edge of the cot and ran my fingers through Erik's thin black hair. It was soft as a feather and I hadn't ever noticed that it was so thin. My fingers gently ran over his skull in a rhythmic motion. Soon enough, I had begun humming a song my grandma had sung to me when I was young. At first, I started out humming the tune, but I recalled the words and started to sing softly.

" _If there are times_

 _You find that you are feeling weak_

 _Lie next to me_

 _I'll hold you till you fall asleep_

 _At any time of day_

 _There's nothing to explain_

 _I'm always on your side_

 _Hold on to me_

 _I'll steal you from the hardest days_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _You have me here to guide your way_

 _Through storms I will be here_

 _I will not disappear_

 _I'm always by your side_

 _Always_

 _Always_

 _Always_

 _Always_

 _Hand on my heart_

 _I promise I will see you through_

 _When pain arrives_

 _I'll be right here to hold on to_

 _With laughter and with prayer_

 _I promise I'll be there_

 _Always by your side_

 _At any time of day_

 _There's nothing to explain_

 _I'm always on your side."_

Erik had stopped moving and was quiet once again. I smiled, glad that I had remembered that song. My grandma had sung it to me when I had caught pneumonia when I was eight. She sat by my side all through the night. When I awoke from a fever induced nightmare, she sang that song to me as she wiped a cool, wet cloth across my forehead. I fell back asleep after her singing and didn't awaken until morning. It was one of my favorite memories of my grandmother. She had passed away a couple years ago and I missed her more than words could explain. She was the only one who would tell my mother that she was being too hard on me, that I needed room to be myself before taking on my duties as the daughter of the house.

Just as I had expected, the light left the room as lights-out began. I slowly and quietly laid down on the ground next to Erik's cot, staring up at the dark ceiling. The floor was uncomfortable and I wanted to go to my cot, but I had promised Erik I would be right there next to him. Eventually, I began to drift off into sleep, but was suddenly sitting back up at the sound of Erik's soft call of my name. "Flora?"

"I'm here." I said. "I saved you a piece of bread from dinner if you're hungry." Reaching into the pocket of my dress, I started to pull out the measly slice of bread.

"Not hungry." Erik said sleepily. I stopped. I could barely see the outline of Erik's head as he turned it so he was facing me. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and I wondered if they had always done that. "I didn't know you could sing."

A blush spread across my cheeks. "Everyone can sing if they try." I was thankful for the darkness because it hid my flushed cheeks.

Erik scoffed. "Yes. Anyone can sing, but most sound like the wailing of an injured cat." I stifled a laugh. "What song was that?"

"It was one my grandmother sang to me." I answered. "It took me a little bit to get the words. Sorry if I woke you with me wailing."

"No need to be sorry. It was... nice." I felt my cheeks heat up once again at his words. "You didn't sound like an injured cat. I've heard plenty of those at the opera house. Namely, La Carlotta." I quietly chuckled. The room fell silent for a little while after. That silence was broken by the audible growling of Erik's stomach.

"What was that?" I asked with a teasing tone. "Did you say you were hungry?"

"That piece of bread does actually sound good at the minute." I reached into my pocket and produced the bread. Erik slowly lifted the arm closest to me and took the bread from my hand. As he moved the bread to his lips, he groaned. "That blasted Vicomte. Making it difficult for me to simply eat." Erik took a bite out of the bread and allowed his arm to relax as he chewed. "You wouldn't happen to have some water, would you?"

"Sorry." I replied. "He didn't let me keep the mug." 'He' being Charlie.

"Oh well." Erik sighed, taking another bite of his bread. When he finished, I laid back down on my makeshift bed. "Thank you, Flora."

"You're welcome, Erik."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I echoed back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift off to sleep.

 **...**

"Everybody up!" a guard called out from the hallway. It was time for another trip out to the Yard. Erik was still sleeping and I had to wake him from his deep sleep. His eyes fluttered open and met mine.

"I'll see if they will allow you to remain in here. A guard just left you a new shirt and, surprisingly, another burlap sack." I told him. He nodded and I went over to the open door where a guard stood waiting. "Excuse me officer." He looked at me. "My cellmate is... incapacitated. He won't be of any harm to anyone that enters."

"Little lady, I cannot allow..." the guard began answering. Saville, who happened to be passing by, interrupted him.

"The freak can stay." Saville said. A wave of relief rushed through me.

"Oh thank you, sir." I said, not allowing the name calling of Erik to anger me. If Erik was allowed to rest, I would be civil to just about anyone. I went to join the rest of the prisoners, but Saville caught my arm. I turned around with a confused look.

"You can come with me." Saville began walking away and I quickly followed, hoping that I wasn't going to be in trouble by doing so. The prisoners that I passed gave me dirty looks, something that I was used to, but they seemed even more so now that I was getting out of going to the Yard. I followed Saville until we reached a solid wood door, which he opened and motioned for me to enter. Upon entering the room, I saw that it was an office, but that wasn't caught my eye first. As soon as I had walked through the door, I recognized the slightly grayed blonde hair and dark green dress that was nothing less than matronly. At the sound of my light footsteps against the stone floor, my mother turned to look at me.

"Flora." she said as if she had missed me. Saville brushed past me and went to his desk, sitting down across from my mother. My mother stood from the chair and approached me. Her brown eyes found mine and she looked as if she were about to cry. "Oh, my darling girl. I am so glad that I found you. I am here to take you home." My mind screeched to a halt. My mother stood before me, telling me that she was here to take me home. She was here, after kicking me out onto the streets, inviting me to come back.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you so eager to have me back after kicking me out?"

"Throwing you out was a rash decision and I have been too preoccupied with something to find you sooner." she answered. "Flora, your father has become very ill and we fear he won't be living much longer. He demanded that I find you so you can say your goodbyes." Her words hit me like a wall and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Tears welled up in my eyes and I thought of how much I loved my father. Then I thought of Erik. My father had my mother while Erik had nobody. If I left here, I had no idea what would happen to Erik. At least my father would have someone he loves at his side when it was his time. Taking my silence as absorbing the idea of my father dying, my mother attempted to comfort me. "It's okay, sweetie. He won't suffer for much longer and seeing you would raise his spirits."

"I know." I loved my father, but Erik needed me more. "Mother, you threw me out. That is not something a mother would do to her child, even if they were as angry as you were. I love papa and I hope he passes quickly and painlessly, but I cannot go with you."

"Flora, you cannot stay in this place. It is full of criminals, which I have convinced Monsieur Saville that you are not. I will not allow you to stay here any longer. You're coming home with me." She reached for my arm, but I stepped back and out of her reach. "Flora Ashby, you will obey me."

"No, mother. I am a criminal. I stole from a gendarme. I stole from him so I could buy myself some food." My mother's eyes widened, shocked at my confession. "That is what I had to do to survive living on the streets. I am just as guilty as every criminal I have met. Do you want to bring a lowly thief into your home? How can you be sure that I won't steal all of your goods and run for it? I lived in that house for all of my life and I know where everything valuable is hidden away." Disgusted, my mother backed away from me.

"Monsieur Saville, I apologize. But I no longer wish to take this ungrateful hellion anymore." she spoke. "The Marquis family wouldn't stand a thief being married into their noble family." I gasped in shock. My father wasn't ill at all. She was just trying to marry me off again. Saville begrudgingly handed over a satchel, from which the sound of clinking francs came, to my mother. "Good day." Without even acknowledging my presence, she brushed past me and out of the office.

"I hope you're happy, missy." Saville said, coming around his desk towards me. He grabbed my upper arm roughly and pulled me out of his office. Saville continued walking down the hall, towards my cell. "You just lost me some good money and yourself a way out of here. I know that you wanted to stay because of the ugly freak you fawn over constantly. Perhaps we'll have the Vicomte for another visit tomorrow. We can put some literal salt over the animal's wounds."

"Please don't." I begged.

"Well, why not?" he stopped, letting go of my arm. "Your sweet mother offered me three hundred fifty francs for your release and your confession ruined that. I think you owe me something for costing me that much money. The Vicomte will be visiting tomorrow whether or not you want him to."

"I'll take his punishment." Saville looked at me and began laughing. "I mean it, monsieur."

"Oh sure." he breathed, recovering from the good laugh he had at my expense. Grabbing my arm again, he led me on down the hall. We stopped outside the cell and Saville pulled his set of keys out. He unlocked the door and turned to me. "We'll see, mademoiselle Ashby. We'll see." Saville opened the door and shoved me inside. Erik looked up at me from the cot, a worried look on his face.

"What was that about?" Erik asked as I walked over to my cot. Saville had already locked the door and left Erik and I alone. "What did he mean by 'We'll see'?"

"I don't know." I answered, sitting down. If I told Erik, I was sure that he'd be angry with me for offering to protect him. "I do not know." Erik let it go by staying silent, something that I was thankful for. I couldn't tell him about losing a chance at getting out of here and away from danger without surely earning his disapproval. I would never let him know that I did it because I was coming to love him.

 **A/n: Ooooh! Hope you liked it, my dear readers! The song in this chapter is Always sung by the lovely Sutton Foster. Reviews are much appreciated! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Heyo! It's a new chapter! Yay! I've also started reading the Susan Kay Phantom. It's so dang good. It is used as inspiration for this story, as well as the 2004 movie, although I had never read it until recently. I guess that's what I get for reading a lot of fanfictions based on it. Anywhoozles, enjoy! Read and review!**

 **Chapter 11**

I worried myself for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. The Vicomte couldn't come tomorrow. He just couldn't. Erik was still in severe pain, choosing not to move unless it was absolutely necessary. Then there was my offer to take his torture. Erik would, no doubt, be furious. The mere thought of angering him, made my heart ache. My taking his punishment wouldn't hurt as much as seeing him mad with me. I looked over at where he lay sleeping and felt tears well up in my eyes. _Oh Erik..._ _If only you knew what you mean to me. How much I adore you._ I let a sigh escape my lips and buried my head in my hands. He could never know that I loved him. _Never._ No matter how bad I wanted him to know, I couldn't open my heart to him like that. I would only be opening it for it to be denied everything it wanted, but couldn't have.

Dinner time rolled around and Charlie showed up with the normal disgusting dish of leftover stew and a stale roll. Erik was now awake and as I went to take the trays from Charlie, he watched us closely. Once I held the trays, I retreated to Erik's cot. Charlie chuckled at my skittishness as he exited the cell, leaving Erik and I alone once again. "Would you like to try sitting up to eat?" I asked Erik.

"We can try." he answered. "You'll probably have to help me." I nodded and set the trays down where they wouldn't be stepped on. Erik slowly bent his knees so that he was putting his wait on them. I placed a hand on his upper arm, hear his shoulder, ready to help if needed. Once he was on his knees, he slowly began to sit up. I could see him flinching beneath the gauze on his back and feel it under my palm. Thankfully, I didn't see any new spots of red seeping through the material, letting me know he hadn't opened any of the gashes. Erik stopped, swearing under his breath, bending back over.

"It's okay if you can't." I said. He shook his head, not wanting to give up. "You need to take it easy. We can't have you reopening any—." Before I could finish, he was moving again and was soon sitting on his legs. He looked at me with a triumphant grin that made my heart flutter within my chest. "You did it. I hope to God you didn't reopen any of your wounds." I picked up the trays and handed one to Erik. He took it and set it on the cot in front of him. I sat on the ground and did the same. I looked up at Erik to see him eating the stew ravenously. His eyes looked down upon me and he stopped, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Lowering the bowl, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I apologize for my bad manners." Erik said, looking very embarrassed. I let out the laugh I had been holding back. Erik's embarrassment disappeared and he became confused with my laughter. "Why are you laughing, Flora?" His question only made me laugh harder. Utterly confused with my outburst, he attempted to find a reason for my giggling. "Did you recall a hilarious happening? Do my dreadful manners make you chuckle?" When my laughter didn't stop, Erik sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps you are just simply mad."

"The...look...on..." I barely managed to speak between giggles. "Your face."

"Mad indeed." Erik said, chuckling. My laughter died off until it was no more. Erik and I continued to eat our meager dinner. When we had finished, I helped Erik to lay back down.

"Erik, I need to check your back and clean it up." I told him when he was laid back down. "I can't promise that it won't hurt, but it wouldn't be good if the wounds became infected." Erik grumbled, not liking the idea of the pain that would surely come with cleaning up the wounds, but he accepted it. Gently, I peeled away the gauze piece by piece. The gashes that appeared before my eyes made me cry out in sadness within my head. They created a zigzag pattern across his back and most of them would, no doubt, leave horrible scars. I examined them closely, letting my fingers trail across his marred flesh. He tensed at this action and I quickly pulled my hand away, not wanting to hurt him. As I studied his back, I noticed the few places where the whip hadn't left a mark were already scarred. I followed the scars with my eyes, often finding that they trailed across the gashes on his back. Most of them were awfully similar to the wounds he had received recently, so I questioned him. "Erik, has this happened to you before? There are scars all over your back."

Erik's breath hitched and his muscles tensed. I worried that I had said something wrong and opened my mouth to apologize, but he beat me to the punch. "I told you that I was made into a sideshow in a Gypsy caravan, didn't I?" His voice had suddenly become so broken, I wished I hadn't noticed the old scars. "Those scars are the remnants of what my master did to me. He was far more ruthless than Saville and the Vicomte."

"Oh Erik, I am sorry." I whispered, feeling myself tearing up. Erik turned his head to the side to look at me. "I didn't mean to—."

"Flora, you did nothing wrong. You weren't the one to inflict those wounds upon me." Erik spoke. "The past is gone and nothing can change what happened."

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." I said, taking the tin mug of water off the ground. It was best if I didn't bring it up again. Hearing Erik's voice reduced to that of some helpless person made me want to sob uncontrollably. "I'm going to pour some water over your back now. It'll probably sting like—." The water hit his upper back and he hissed in pain. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." I tipped the mug slowly and trailed the stream down further. It was so obvious he was doing his best not to swear like a sailor, his hands clutching at the cot beneath him and his breathing becoming ragged. "Just a little bit more and I can cover you back up." I quickly finished and helped Erik roll on his side so the excess water could run off his back. Once that was done, I slowly and gently began to cover the wounds back up with the gauze. I wished that there was some fresh gauze instead of the used stuff. I would have torn fabric from my dress or the thin blanket on my cot, but those things were far too dirty to be used for gauze. "There. All done."

"Thank you, Flora." Erik said as I picked up the trays our dinner came on and placed them by the door. "Preventing infection is worth the pain of cleaning up those wounds."

"There is no need to thank me. You would do the same for me." I said, laying down on my cot. _He won't be able to if you take his punishment tomorrow._ Shaking the thought from my head, I pulled my blanket over me. "Good night, Erik."

"Sleep well, Flora." Erik replied and we both fell silent. I soon drifted off into sleep, dreading the coming day.

 **A/n: I loved writing this chapter. Hopefully, I will have another one up soon. Not only have I had a severe case of writer's block, but my senioritis is starting to act up. Why does senior year have to take so long compared to all the other years of high school? Gah! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time, my lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hello, world! I've been busy writing this chapter, as well as a future chapter, and now I'm done. This chapter has a neat little twist that I just know you're all going to love. Read to find out!**

 **Chapter 12**

I woke the next morning, a feeling of impending sense of dread coming over me. Thoughts of what may happen today plagued my mind. If it were anything like Erik had suffered the last time, I could only imagine the excruciating pain I would be in. Why had I ever brought up the idea of taking Erik's place? I admit, it was a rash decision and an unwise one. Perhaps Saville wouldn't listen to my pleas and still take Erik. It was not something I wanted, but it would spare me the guilt of going in his stead. I pulled my thin blanket around me tightly, hoping that it would make me invisible to the world for just a while. Enough time for me to escape my reckless thinking. The cold, harsh draft of reality would still seep through the thin material and leave me shivering helplessly.

"Are you cold, Flora?" Erik asked. Snapping out of my thoughts, I tried to rub some warmth into my arms. "I can hear your teeth chattering."

"I suppose I am if you can hear my inability to keep warm." Erik laughed, causing me to smile. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I've been awake for a while now." Erik stated. "You've been thinking, haven't you?"

"Hm?"

"Exactly. You've had this concentrated, but distracted look about your face." I blushed at Erik's words. He had been watching me this entire time? My chattering definitely wasn't the thing to wake him up if he'd been awake longer than me. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about… um…" My blush deepened at my incapacity to make up something to think about. I had never been great at lying. Mother always saw clean through any stories that I made up as excuses. "I was just thinking about… about…" As if my prayers had been answered, a rat squeaked from under my cot and I yelped. Pulling my feet up underneath me, I listened to the pitter-patter of the rodent's feet on the stone floor. "I was thinking of how brave you are."

"How brave I am? Flora, I don't believe that not being frightened of rats is considered brave." Erik said.

"It's not just rats. You aren't afraid to protect me from Charlie or that guy in the Yard." I said, actually finding my words to be true. "You weren't afraid of being thrown in this place, either. I mean, you were stone cold after you were unceremoniously dumped in here with me. I could never say the same. My first day in here, I spent huddled on this cot just imagining the endless possibilities of unpleasant things that could happen to me here. The thought of having an actual criminal sleeping in your cot terrified me. Charlie also scared the living daylights out of me. There was nobody here to stop him if he wanted to do whatever to me. But you came and it was as if my fears had become nothing in the face of your bravery. Except for rats. They still creep me out."

"I've never thought of myself as brave, just lacking fear." Erik admitted. "The way you put it makes me sound like some hero, which I assure you I am not. I am the farthest thing from a hero, Flora. The Opera Populaire feared my presence. The people of Persia feared me even more. I've killed and lied and stolen and cheated. Even my own mother was frightened by me. Those are hardly traits of a hero."

"You're my hero, Erik." I argued. He scoffed. "I mean it! Who knows if I'd even be alive if you and I weren't cellmates? You've defended me and promised to continue defending me."

"Perhaps the cold has frozen your brain, rendering you an invalid." Erik joked. I scowled at him and huffed in annoyance. He was being insufferable. There was no point in arguing with an immovable force like Erik. I gave up and listened for the rat I knew was in here somewhere. A minute or two later, Erik spoke again. "A hero, then? Does that make you the damsel in distress?"

"Does it look like I'm distress at the minute?" I snapped. The rat squeaked once more from nearby and I yelped again. Erik snorted and started laughing. "I do not appreciate you laughing at my expense."

Erik came down from his fit of laughter and sighed. "I apologize, Flora. I do suppose that defending you does make me a hero in some way, but you are far from a damsel. If anything, you are my hero." My eyes locked with his, seeing the sincerity of his words. A blush painted my cheeks a bright, warm red and I looked down at my hands bashfully. I was _his_ hero! "You've shown me immeasurable kindness since the day we met. Until then, I had forgotten what it felt like to have someone care for you instead of pity you. I cannot honestly believe that you aren't brave because I've seen many acts of bravery from you. That day in the Yard, you came to my aid even though you could have been punished for doing so. You didn't even hesitate! My injuries have been treated by your caring hands. If those aren't qualities of a hero, then I don't know what is."

I couldn't argue with him. He was right, but would the events of today change his mind? Guilt weighed heavily on my shoulders and I couldn't bear not telling him. "Erik, there is something I need tell you." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. This was going to happen. "My mother came to get me yesterday-"

"And you didn't go with her!?" Erik exclaimed. "You could have gotten away from here, Flora!"

"I know, I know…" I breathed. "The reason I didn't go with her is because I didn't want to leave you behind. I was not going to leave behind a good friend for a place where I have none." It was true: Erik is my only friend. My life outside of prison was a lonely one where my mother ruled. She had chased off every friend I ever had before she threw me out and there was no way they would take me back after being disgraced. "That wasn't the big thing, though. I was going to tell you that I made a hasty decision regarding your safety. I regret making it, but I just can't keep it from you. Today, if he so wishes, the Vicomte..." My voice dropped off as the sound of keys jingling outside the cell filled my ears. Looking over at Erik, who was obviously confused with my unfinished sentence, I knew I had failed. It was too late. The cell door swung open and Saville walked in with a cocky grin on his face.

"Good morning, you two." Saville turned to Erik. "And how are we doing, monsieur Fantome?"

"No good, thanks to you." Erik growled. "If you're here to take me so soon after the last time, I'll have you know that I've been through much worse." Saville quirked an eyebrow.

"I am sure you have, but no," Saville now looked over at me. "I came here to tell mademoiselle Ashby that she has two weeks to decide."

"What?" I asked. What did Saville mean?

"What does she have to decide?" Erik snapped.

"Whether she will go with her mother or let you be hung."

 **A/n: Oooh! I just brought the drama! Hope you enjoyed it, folks. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Onwards from the cliffhanger! Enjoy, my lovely readers!**

 **Chapter 13**

"H-h-hung?" I questioned, my voice shaking. Saville chuckled and nodded his head.

"Absolutely, Miss Ashby. If you don't go with your mother in two weeks, the great Phantom of the Opera will be hung." Saville said. "I just thought I'd let you know as a nice present since the Vicomte was unable to make it today. His wife has caught a terrible cold and he was needed there. I've also brought the beast his mask and a shirt so he can stretch his legs in the Yard during the next outing." A guard stationed outside the cell entered, carrying the shirt and a burlap sack. He tossed them on the ground at the side of Erik's cot and left. "I'd love to stay, but I do have some paperwork to fill out. Good day." The terrible man exited the cell and I felt even worse than I had before.

I stood up from my cot and picked up the shirt and mask from the floor. The mask, the same burlap sack atrocity, had a roll of gauze in it. I was glad for the generous gift, but then there was Erik. He was silent and I worried about what he thought of the news the both of us had just been notified of. "Erik, I had no idea. Honest to God, that was not what I was going to tell you. It was just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

"You will go with your mother. There will be no one to protect you if I am hung." Erik said, looking up at me. I frowned, shaking my head. "If anything, your mother will force you to go with her after they've dealt with me."

"No. I won't leave you, Erik. I can't. Who's to say that they won't hang you anyway?" I argued. Pulling the gauze out of the mask, I studied the crisp white material in my hands. I knelt down next to Erik and began peeling away the old gauze so it could be replaced. "If Saville keeps his word, which I doubt he will, there won't be anyone to take care of you if the Vicomte continues this game. I don't want you to be hung nor do I want you to be all alone. I l-" I paused, catching myself before I could say that sentence. That sentence that had been floating around in my head since I realized what it was I felt for Erik. _I love you._ "I loathe the thought of the Vicomte and Saville being able to continue this cruelty."

"Flora, you are young and have an entire life ahead of you. Don't waste it on my account. I've seen many things and mastered just about anything I've put my hands on. My music is unavailable to me in this stink-hole and it is the only thing that I would continue living for. There is no purpose for my existence in this world anymore." His words struck my heart with such force, it felt as if it had stopped and drawn the air from my lungs. He wasn't going to fight it if the Vicomte or Saville wished him dead. Without me here, he'd probably have withered away until he died or was killed. My hands trembled as I applied the first piece of fresh gauze to his back. These inflictions could have been a swift knife to the back. My fingers trailed over the scabbed welts, tears welling up in my eyes. "Flora? Are you alright?" Erik asked at the sound of my sniffling.

"I-I-I…" Stammering, I tried to find a way to tell Erik that I wanted him to live, needed him to live. He had made my existence so much better than it had before we met and the thought of him not being part of my life frightened me. There was no other person I needed in this world more than I needed Erik. A single tear rolled down my cheek and fell to land the side of Erik's torso.

"Are you crying?" Erik asked. When I was unable to answer, Erik slowly sat up although it hurt him to do so by himself. He turned so that he was facing me and saw me sitting there, fat tears rolling down my cheeks and sniffling helplessly. His amber eyes softened and he reached out, running a hand through my unruly blonde hair. "There is no need for crying. It won't change anything, Flora. You must think of yourself."

"I can't think of myself." I said, my voice cracking. Burying my head in my hands, I breathed shakily. "Erik, you're my only reason to live. There is nothing outside of our cell that means anything to me. Yes, freedom is a lovely thought as well as living in comfort, but without you it seems rather pointless. You're my only friend. Please don't make me choose. Please…"

Erik sighed and pulled my hands from my face, guiding my head up to see him. "Flora, I promise that we will get out of here." Erik said. " _Together_." The determination in his voice made his promise sound unbreakable. I believed in that promise for that very reason and found myself throwing my arms around Erik's neck, hugging him gently. He slowly returned the embrace, trying not to agitate his back. I pulled back at that realization and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Lay back down, Erik. I need to finish bandaging you back up." I informed. He slowly did as I told and, once he was laying back down, I continued to put the fresh gauze across his wounds. One of the deeper lacerations had reopened slightly and a small amount of blood trickled from beneath the scab, but the gauze would hopefully help it close up again. "Now, don't go moving like that again."

"I won't." Erik replied.

…

"Visitor." the guard outside the cell grunted. I feared that it was my mother, but the familiar face that walked through the door brought a smile to my face.

"Good day, Nadir." I greeted. He tipped his hat and looked over at Erik, a shocked expression on the sight of Erik's bandaged back.

"Allah above, Erik. What have they done to you?" Nadir approached where Erik was laid out on his cot. He peeled back one of the gauze strips and gaped at the image before him. He laid back down and looked over at me quizzically. "Is this what you meant by him protecting you, mademoiselle?"

"This isn't anything new to me, Daroga. If you recall, I used to be attraction in a travelling gypsy show and the man who owned me did much worse." Erik spat coldly, a tone that I had never heard from Erik's melodious voice before. "Why are you even here, Nadir? You've never cared to visit except to make sure I wasn't killing people or myself."

"Erik," Nadir sighed, shaking his head. "You're nearly impossible to stay away from, not because I worry about you, but because you are my friend. I know you must be upset with me for helping the Vicomte, but you must understand that I did it with good intentions. I never meant to cause you to push me away, Erik, and I would like to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to make it up?" Erik asked, the cold tone replaced with a facetious one. He was obviously not over his friend's betrayal and I could understand, but I wanted so badly for Erik to forgive him. Nadir seemed like a nice enough man and, even better, an excellent friend for Erik.

"I do not know." Nadir answered. "I would like to do anything I could to gain your trust again." Suddenly, I thought of something for Nadir to do. Perhaps he wouldn't accept the idea, his honesty and respect for the law being something he valued, but it was worth a shot.

"Nadir, I know of something you could do for Erik." Nadir looked over at me, curious as to what it was. "If you would like to help Erik, then you wouldn't mind saving his life, would you?" Nadir's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He is to be hung in two weeks' time if I choose not to go with my mother." I explained. "I fear that if I go with my mother, Saville will not keep his promise to not hang him. Erik is our friend and I am sure we both couldn't handle his death."

"Flora, this is not the time, nor the person, to be asking to-." Erik began, but didn't finish.

"What are you suggesting I do, mademoiselle Ashby?" I grinned at the brilliant plan forming in my mind and the hopeful glitter in Nadir's eyes gave me all that I needed to inform him of it.

"We need a grand escape." I started. "One grand enough for the Phantom of the Opera and his thieving cell mate." Suddenly, a grin spread across the face of Erik's dear friend and I knew that he was already planning the perfect escape plan.

 **A/n: Hope Nadir wasn't too off character. Leave me some love in the reviews! You guys are amazing and I just love writing to hear what you have to say. Until next chapter, my lovelies.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Two chapters in a day! Two cheers for me! Yay! Woo!**

 **Chapter 14**

"Goodbye, Nadir." I said, giving him a hug before he left the cell. After an hour of planning, they had the base of the great escape laid. Nadir would return in two days to prevent suspicions to finish the devious scheme. Everything was to be handled by him and Erik. I was only along for the ride, but it would be worth it. And in a week's time, Erik and I would be breaking free. Just the thought of gaining our freedom back put a happiness in my heart that couldn't be controlled. When the cell door closed, I turned and smiled at Erik. "I knew he would help us." Erik rolled his eyes. "You are glad that he's helping you, Erik. Don't deny it. I saw that mischievous look in your eyes." That mischievous look was one that missed the shenanigans that being a 'ghost' came with.

"I am simply glad to be getting out of this filthy place." Erik said. "Nadir is only the means by which I am getting out. It has nothing to do with forgiving him for what he did." No matter how much he tried to deny it, the fact was: he was in the process of forgiving Nadir. Whether it took until we escape, he would come to forgive Nadir for helping the man that stole Christine from him.

Christine… I returned to my cot, thinking of the woman who broke Erik's heart and left the pieces to be picked up by me. Just the thought of her made my blood boil, but it also caused me great pain. Erik's heartbreak was something that would keep me from confessing my love for him. I glanced at him, imagining the look of shock on his face if ever I shared my feelings for him. His eyes met mine in that moment and I could hear his voice in my head. _No one can replace Christine, my beloved angel. Not even you, mademoiselle Ashby._ Looking away, I drew my blanket up around my shoulders. I tried to shake the words I heard from my crazy imagination, but they just repeated themselves over and over. I wanted to believe they weren't true, but I could easily see how they could become true.

"Flora?" Erik's voice breaking through my thoughts, I looked over at him.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I was just thinking of something that we haven't talked about." I didn't have a clue what Erik meant and was confused by his words. "Where are you going after—I mean; do you have somewhere to go…" Erik trailed off. He sighed and fell silent. His words didn't make any sense and I wanted to know what he meant.

"Erik, you're not making much sense." I said. "What is it that you were thinking?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had somewhere to stay after we're out of here." Erik replied. "It wasn't something I had thought of until just a little bit ago. You obviously don't want to return to your family and you never mentioned anywhere else you could go. There is a house I own in Rouen and I was hoping that… well, I was wanting to ask if you'd—." My heart was thumping wildly in my chest at this point in time. I was pretty sure that it would leap right out of my rib cage and into Erik's beautiful hands. He was going to ask me to go with him. Maybe my thoughts were as crazy I thought them to be. Erik's embarrassed stuttering had me blushing and hanging on his every word. He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to keep from getting more flustered. Without another half sentence, he spoke. "I would like to give the house to you so you have a place to stay."

"Oh." I said disappointedly. My beating heart slowed back down and the giddiness fading away to be replaced with hurt. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Maybe my thoughts were right after all… "Wh-where are you going to stay?"

"I own quite a few homes, the one in Rouen the first of three others. There are also houses in Italy, England, and Russia. The one in Russia is probably where I'll go." Erik answered, completely oblivious to the disappointment building within me. "Though, I may do some more travelling. It just depends on what I feel like doing with my freedom once it is returned."

"That sounds great. Um… Thank you for the house." I said softly. "It is very thoughtful of you, Erik."

"Are you alright, Flora? You seem sad." Erik pointed out and yes, I was sad. He wasn't going to know that though.

"I'm just tired. That's all." I lied.

"It's just a little before noon. Did you not sleep well?" The concern in Erik's voice caused my chest to tighten. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to will the tears forming in my eyes to go away.

"I did not sleep well. I think I am going to try and catch up on some sleep if you wouldn't mind." I said, laying down on my side with my back facing Erik.

"I'll wake you up if I need anything." Erik said. With that, the cell became quiet and I let a single tear roll down my cheek before allowing myself to give into sleep.

…

 _I found myself staring out over the ocean. A warm breeze blew across my face and I basked in it for a moment before trying to figure out where I was. Looking around, I immediately recognized the house down the hill where I stood. It was the summer home my parents owned on the coast. This hill suddenly became so much more to me, the memories of me reading my favorite books to the sound of the waves on the shore. I could almost hear my grandmother calling for me from the back porch in the rustle of the bright green grass. For just a moment, the recollection of my childhood made me forget about Erik. But only for a moment…_

 _Looking down at myself, I was surprised to see the dress I had worn to my first gala on me. It was a simple, yet elegant, burnt orange dress with maroon trimming and off-the-shoulder sleeves. When I grew out of this dress, I was devastated, but eventually got over the loss of the precious piece of clothing. Smiling, I imagined myself at the gala and seeing Erik across the room, staring me down over a glass of brandy. His amber eyes standing out over the burgundy color of his drink. He would set his glass down and cross the room in just a few graceful strides, then ask me to dance. The music would play and I'd get lost in his eyes as he spun us around the dancefloor. The fantasy faded away and I began to walk down the hill towards the beach. As I strolled through the long summer grass, I began to sing._

 _ **I peer through windows, watch life go by  
Dream of tomorrow and wonder why  
The past is holding me, keeping life at bay  
I wander, lost in yesterday  
Wanting to fly but scared to try**_

 _My entire life, I had dreamed of where I wanted to end up in life. Now, I found myself wishing that the occurrences in my life had turned out differently. I was going nowhere in my prison cell and I was so scared to allow myself to move forward. Scared to confess my love for Erik…_

 _ **But if someone like you found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
My heart would take wing and I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me**_

 _If Erik had been there for me my entire life, things would have been different. I would have been stronger, braver, freer. Perhaps he would have grown feelings of his own for me…_

 _ **So many secrets I long to share  
All I have needed is someone there  
To help me see a world I've never seen before  
A love to open every door  
To set me free so I can soar**_

 _This love was something I wanted Erik to know of. He was the first person to have ever really cared for me as the person I was. His presence in my life showed me that there are people who grasp their own lives by the horns. Erik is an architect, a composer, a musician, a magician, but, most importantly, a great friend. His dreams are something I want to be a part of. Nothing would be impossible if I had the love I dreamed of since a young girl…_

 _ **If someone like you found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
There'd be a new way to live, a new life to love  
If someone like you found me**_

 _My life would be complete with Erik with me. We'd share our every moment with each other, loving the new journey we had set out on. No one would be able to destroy the world we would create with one another. Nothing could shatter the unbreakable love we shared. Our love would become the stuff they wrote in fairytales…_

 _ **If someone like you found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
My heart would take wing and I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me**_

 _My feet sank into the damp sand and I allowed the waves to tickle the tips of my toes. I looked up into the crystal blue sky and I blinked away tears. This place was so lovely, but I felt the pull of reality calling me back to wakefulness. Closing my eyes, I did my best to remember every detail and allowed myself to wake back up…_

 **A/n: I loved this chapter. So. Friggin'. MUCH. Hope you guys did too! The song is Someone Like Me from Jekyll and Hyde the Musical (which has recently become a favorite of mine). It is such a good musical and I don't know why I haven't watched it since just a few days ago. Anyways, leave me some love! Follow! Favorite! Review! Until next time, my lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: New chapter! Yay! This one was so hard to write, which is why it has taken me this long to get it done. It was well worth the difficulty though and I promise that you will thoroughly enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Erik's POV**

Flora was fast asleep minutes after we both had fallen silent. However grateful, she seemed upset after I offered her a place to stay. Perhaps it just was the fact she hadn't slept well, but I knew that she hadn't woken or stirred a single time during the night. Having the ability to go without sleep had its perks. Why would she lie to me? Flora herself said that we were friends. Last I recall, friends didn't lie to one another. I thought that I may have said something, but couldn't find anything upsetting with anything I had said to her. It would drive me crazy not knowing what it was that bothered her. There was nothing I could do to fix it if I didn't know the exact reason she was upset.

I looked over at her as she rolled over onto her back, her blonde hair falling to the pillow and allowing her face to be seen. She looked content, a soft smile on her lips. If it weren't for the grime smudged across her cheeks and unruly hair, she'd look serenely pretty. Christine would easily beat her when it came to beauty, but there was one big difference that set Flora apart from that woman—she accepted me for who I am, face and all. All the beauty in the world could not compare to the undying acceptance Flora gave willingly to me. Christine would never have been able to touch me like Flora has. It was for that reason that I was starting to feel that familiar ache in my chest.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to push the very thought of the feeling that had destroyed me once from my mind. I would not allow myself to be trapped by the tortuous feeling of love again. For my own sake, and Flora's, I would not destroy the beautiful friendship we have even if it meant never getting out of this cell. I gave her my mother's home in Rouen as a way for us to stay connected after escaping, however far apart we would be. The distance would keep the temptation of letting love poison my every thought. Her presence across the room just now had my heart pattering quietly within my chest. In this dark place, she was the light. The light that shone down upon me to take care of my wounds. That light that defended me from the ridicule of a prying officer. A light so bright, one that I wished to take my hand and guide my path out of the darkness of my past. The light I would distance myself from in a week…

 **Flora' POV**

The warmth of the sun and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach were gone with my dream when I awoke, leaving me in the chilled, silent cell. The recollection of that dream was so vivid that I simply wished to fall back into it. It was so tempting, but I did want to be able to sleep soundly through the night. Sitting up, I glanced over at Erik to see if he was awake. He seemed to be awake, but his eyes were shut tightly and there was a pained expression on his face. "Erik?" I asked worriedly. His eyes shot open and the pained expression disappeared. Erik's amber gaze fell on me and I felt the flutter of my heart within my chest. The intensity of his gaze was overwhelmingly beautiful. "A-are you alright?"

"Yes. I am quite alright." he answered, with his voice smooth as silk. "How was your nap?"

"It was refreshing." I replied. "I hope you weren't too bored without anyone to talk to."

"Not at all. I have gone weeks without speaking to anyone." he said. "The silence helps me to focus on my music. That is, when I had the ability to play and write it."

"I think I'd like to hear you play something when we get out of here." Erik rose an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm sure your music is beautiful."

"Would you like me to sing you something? My voice is just one of the many instruments I have mastered." I excitedly nodded my head. He started to sit up, concentrating on being very careful not to cause himself pain. "I'd stay laying down, but it is necessary for me to sing properly." Once he was sitting up, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth and… "Is there anything you'd like to hear me sing?"

Caught off guard, I tried to think of a song for him to sing. To no avail, there was no song I could think of. "I can't think of anything." I admitted. "Surprise me."

Erik cleared his throat once more and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and before he could make a sound, there was shouting outside our cell. "Let me in there! Now!" Erik's mouth closed and he scowled. Looking fearfully toward the door, I listened to the man I knew to be the Vicomte yelling. The utter hatred and anger in his voice shook me to the core. Never had I heard such rage within a man's voice. His shouting continued, albeit the guard's attempts to calm the Vicomte. "Where is Saville? He'll do away with you if you don't let me in this moment. That beast has driven my fiancé insane and needs to be dealt with." Was what the Vicomte spoke the truth? Had Christine been driven insane by the mere memory of Erik? It was a silly idea the Vicomte had that Erik was the cause of all his wife's problems.

"Nicolas, let the man in." Saville's voice carried down the hall, having probably come from his office to investigate the shouting. I quickly rose and went to pull Erik into my arms. He reciprocated the gesture and wrapped his arms around me gently. The jingling of the keys as they were pulled from the hook on Nicolas' belt caused me to pull away and turn to face the door. Despite what may happen to me, I was not going to allow this snobbish brat to hurt Erik. "I apologize for Nicolas, Vicomte. He is new to the force."

The lock clicked as it was unlocked and the heavy door swung open. The Vicomte strode in, looking far less than put together. His cravat was crooked and his jacket wrinkled. The brown hair atop his head was mussy and it looked much like he had gotten out of bed before coming straight here. "Out of my way, girl." he barked. "This thing is responsible for the loss of my fiancé's sanity."

"I won't let you harm him any more than you have." I spat back. "You have no right to come here and torture him for something he is incapable of. If anything, Christine has been driven insane by her own thoughts. Erik is already paying for everything he did and you coming to torture him is crueler than anything he ever did to you."

"How dare you!" the Vicomte roared, backhanding me across the face. I fell to the ground from the force of his backhand. He stood over me, his unruly hair falling across his face. "How dare you defend this horrendous creature! You have no idea what he has done and anything he has told you is false. If you believe his lies, you are just as bad as him." The Vicomte turned from me as I cradled my throbbing cheek, tears welling up in my eyes. Erik was suddenly holding me in his arms, pulling my hands away to examine my face. "Who is this girl, Saville?"

"Flora Ashby, monsieur." Saville answered. "A lowly thief. Her mother has promised me a good deal of money for her return. If she does not go with her mother, though, I promised that I would hang her freak of a companion."

"What would Christine think if she knew you struck a woman?" Erik questioned, not even turning to face the Vicomte. The venom dripping from Erik's words rivaled that of the Vicomte's. I shook my head, wanting Erik to not cause any more trouble. The Vicomte remained silent. "Afraid to answer that question, monsieur Vicomte?"

"Erik, please." I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Please don't."

"Saville, I want him hanged in the morning." My heart skipped a beat and I looked up at Erik, seeing his enraged expression. "I have had enough. I'll pay double what the girl's mother has offered you for her to remain here. No criminal should be allowed to be freed of their punishment."

Saville chuckled and I could hear the slap of their hands together as they shook them. "I will see to it, monsieur Vicomte." My heart plummeted into my stomach and I let the tears in my eyes fall. "Did you hear that, freak? Tonight is your last night here on Earth. Tomorrow morning, you'll join your master in Hell."

"You will receive your money after the deed is done." the Vicomte said, addressing Saville. "Now, I have to return to my mad fiancé. Good day, monsieur."

The Vicomte and Saville exited the cell, the heavy door being shut and locked once more. With them being gone, I threw my arms around Erik's neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "Erik, I can't lose you." I cried. "I will surely die if you are killed tomorrow. You are my only friend and I cherish you far too much to see you hung in the morning. We have to find a way out."

"Flora…" Erik started.

"Perhaps we can make up a new plan that wouldn't require the assistance of Nadir." Pulling away from Erik, I looked into his eyes. "We could ambush the guards that come for you in the morning, steal the keys and one of their rifles."

"Flora, there is no guarantee that would—." I interrupted Erik, not even knowing I did so because I was so focused on this desperate wish for him to live.

"We could escape through the Yard. The windows where the guards are usually posted will be empty. We'll climb into one and climb the steps until we're at the one highest up. From there we can climb out and over the wall. Erik, can't you see—."

Erik grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Flora, it's impossible! We're not escaping!" I froze, caught by the helpless look in Erik's eyes. "Even if it were possible, I am nowhere near strong enough to do any of those things. You are looking for hope where there is none. The Vicomte has won this little game. I am not worth trying to get yourself hung as well."

"No. I won't accept that he has won. If there is one that is worth dying for, it is love." I said defiantly. Suddenly, Erik's eyes widened and I heard the words I just spoke repeat within my mind.

"Love?"

 **A/n: OHHHHHHH! FLORA, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Uber long chapter! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and weep—I mean review! Hahahahaha!**

 **Chapter 16**

" _Even if it were possible, I am nowhere near strong enough to do any of those things. You are looking for hope where there is none. The Vicomte has won this little game. I am not worth trying to get yourself hung as well."_

" _No. I won't accept that he has won. If there is one that is worth dying for, it is love." I said defiantly. Suddenly, Erik's eyes widened and I heard the words I just spoke repeat within my mind._

" _Love?"_

My face reddened immediately and I lowered my gaze in embarrassment. In my wish for the two of us to come out of this place alive and well, I had let loose the reason why—love. Inwardly, I cursed myself for letting myself get so upset over Erik's surrender to the Vicomte. If I had remained calm, I wouldn't have blurted that four letter word that destroyed Erik's life. There were so many things I could have said in its place: friendship, the ultimate revenge on the Vicomte de Chagny, or even one's life. "Flora?" I remained silent, not wanting to say anything further to hurt him. _Or myself._ Then, out of nowhere, my chin was being lifted by a firm yet gentle hand. I was now looking fearfully into the glowing eyes that belonged to the man I loved.

"Yes?" I breathed, searching for anything that would tell me how he felt but found nothing of the sort.

"Whose love do you speak of?" I realized in that moment that Erik didn't know that my love for him was the love I confessed moments ago. This was my chance to save either of us from being hurt. If I so wished, I could ask if he still loved Christine and wished to be reunited with her. Another thing I could say, although it would be a lie, would be that I wished to see my beloved father again. My eyes found his, staring deeply into those amber orbs that I saw in my dreams, and I knew my course of action.

Stepping closer to him, I brought a hand to caress his disfigured cheek. I felt him press against my hand and the electricity in his gaze gave me the courage I needed. "Erik," I whispered. "I love you."

"Good." Erik said, leaning in closer so that our faces were mere inches apart. "Because I love you as well." And as if he could read my mind, Erik's lips brushed against mine ever so softly. My mind exploded with pure bliss and my fears were suddenly nothing in that moment. I grabbed Erik's face in both my hands and held us in that kiss. Erik's arms found my waist and held it as if I would break with too much grip. This all seemed so surreal. Surely I would wake up any minute and find it to have all been a dream. Erik, finding some courage, gently nipped at my bottom lip and I knew that this wasn't anything less than reality. Allowing myself to relish in this unforgettable moment, I let Erik continue to kiss me.

When at last he pulled away, I smiled giddily. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you kissing me." Erik chuckled at my confession, his eyes seemingly brighter than they had been before.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" Erik asked, grinning like a schoolboy.

"Oh no. It surpassed them entirely." I replied. I wrapped my arms around his waist carefully and pressed my head against his chest. "Does this mean that you'll fight for your life, Erik? I don't think I could bear seeing you hung so soon after finding that you return these feelings. Please don't let the Vicomte win."

"I now have an excellent reason to not let the Vicomte win." Erik said. "But we need a better plan, one that I am physically capable of taking part in." And so, the two of us began discussing a new plan. When the morning came, we wouldn't sit idly for the inevitable. The two of us, together, would break free and flee the prison we shared.

 _ **The next morning…**_

The sound of Charlie's cart was drawing nearer to our cell. Erik looked at me from where he stood in the darkness, giving me an assuring nod. Taking a couple deep breaths, I did my best to ease my nerves. This was terrifying and I wished there was some other way, but I would have to trust Erik. He knew what he was doing and could do in his condition. Suddenly, there was the sound of Charlie unlocking the cell door and I knew there was no turning back. The cell door opened and he walked in, looking around. "Where's the freak? They already take him?" I nodded, giving him the most saddened look I could muster. An evil grin spread across his face and the trays in his hands clattered to the floor, spilling the morning meal all over the floor. Charlie pushed the cell door until it was only open a sliver, then turned back to face me. "I've been waiting for this a long time."

"Please. Please leave me alone." I begged. He was soon towering over me, a lustful look on his face. One of his hands reached out to brush my hair out of my face, but he was yanked back by Erik. Erik had a blanket cinched around his neck, making him unable to take in the precious air he needed. I closed my eyes, per Erik's instruction, as he handled Charlie. It only took a minute or two before I felt Erik's hand grabbing my own and leading me to the door. Only when we had stopped before the door did I open my eyes and I refrained from looking behind me.

"You know what to do." he whispered as he pulled the door open, handing me the keys he had grabbed from Charlie. I put them in the pocket of my dress and gathered myself.

I ran into the hall, screaming like a mad woman. It didn't take too much screaming before a good ten guards were around me. "He's gone! He's gone!" I shouted, pointing at the open cell as one grabbed my upper arm. He tried to push me back in, but I wriggled from his grasp and backed up against the wall. "The Phantom is gone! He walked right through the wall, sirs!" It didn't take long for all of them to look within the cell to see I was right, that the Phantom was missing from his cell. All of them but two entered the cell, and just as planned, the door slammed shut behind them. There were frightened shouts from within the cell and the two guards outside struggled to pull the keys from their belts. Before they could get them unlatched, I had grabbed an empty pan from Charlie's cart and wacked one across the back of his head. He dropped to the ground and the other didn't have time to react before he joined the first.

While Erik was handling the guards in our cell, I went to the cell directly next to it and unlocked the door. Pulling it open, mine and Erik's neighbors quickly exited the cell. "Thanks, girly." one of them said. "I heard the commotion and knew you was planning something."

"Do you think you could help?" I asked, motioning to the guards lying unconscious. He looked to his cellmate and he nodded. They went and grabbed the keys from the guards and began unlocking cell doors as quickly as they could. It wasn't too much later that I heard Erik knock on the cell door behind me. I rushed to it and unlocked it, allowing him to exit. He stood before me, his chest heaving and sweat upon his brow. I still couldn't believe he had just incapacitated eight guards, especially since he was injured. "Are you holding up?"

"So far." he said. Looking around, he noticed that other prisoners were wandering around. "What did you do, Flora?"

"Just got us some help." I said. "They want to be out of here as bad as we do and it'll be harder to control us in large numbers."

"Good thinking." he said. "Now, let's find our way out of here."

Grabbing my hand, he began to lead me through the throng of prisoners towards the Yard. Many of the men we passed thanked me, knowing it was me who started this breakout from the screaming I did. I smiled to myself, feeling like I had just given them the world. It wasn't before too long that I noticed a large number of the prisoners were following us. Perhaps they were willing to help us out and escape themselves. Soon, we stood before the doors to the Yard which Erik quickly unlocked and pushed open. We were met with a chilling wind, bringing with it a torrent of rain. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds, the source of the rain that was pouring relentlessly down upon us.

Suddenly, there came the shouting of men from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see just about everyone in our hall heading in this direction. Then I heard a gunshot and knew why they were. "Erik, we need to hurry." I said. "They're onto us." Erik dashed through the Yard, pulling me along, until we reached the far set of doors—the set of doors that, once unlocked, would grant us all our freedom. It was a backdoor, of sorts, to the prison. I was grateful for Nadir telling us of it for our first plan. From there, we would escape into the woods surrounding the prison.

Erik had the doors open and we were making a beeline for the edge of the woods. The prisoners following us quickly dispersed, choosing their own paths of escape. Hopefully, that would gain us some time by throwing Saville and his men off our trail. Erik and I ran as fast as our already exhausted bodies allowed us, doing our best not to slip in the mud covering the ground nor allow our feet to get stuck in it. The rain only seemed to pour down harder as we neared the woods. Erik slipped and I stopped to help him to his feet, nearly falling down myself. The sound of gunshots came from behind us and I felt my heart quicken. Thankfully, we had reached the woods and we hoped it would hide us from the guards that were surely chasing us.

The trees flew by us as we ran side by side. My feet hurt, finding just about every rock and stick on the forest floor. I'm sure Erik's feet were feeling just as bad as mine, though I wasn't quite worried about them. The wounds he already had were bad enough and I feared they would be worsened by this exertion. After we had been running for a good amount of time, I slowed down and Erik did the same. We still moved deeper into the woods, but at a walking pace. "Erik, did we really just do this?"

"I believe we did." he answered, shooting a smile at me. "We still need to keep moving, though. Saville seems like the type of man to catch every criminal that escaped. Especially me. I don't think either of us could stand losing one another so soon after finding each other."

I smiled and finally noticed it had stopped raining so hard. It still was sprinkling, but it was much tolerable than the torrential downpour. Perhaps the sun would come out later in the day. What a joy that would be! It had been so long since I felt the sun on my face. The feeling would be more satisfying now I was free from the prison. Nothing could be more satisfying, though, than having Erik return my feelings for him. For the first time in my boring life, things were looking up. It wouldn't be too long until Erik and I escaped the reach of Saville and the Vicomte. Then, and only then, could we truly be free.

…

Erik and I travelled through the day, stopping every once in a while to rest. I checked Erik's back during our first stop. A few of his wounds had reopened during our escape, but there really wasn't much I could do. They weren't bleeding as bad as they could have been, but I decided that we should wait until the bleeding slowed much more. Erik and I sat side by side beneath the trees until the bleeding had slowed. From there, we continued on towards our freedom. When it was getting close to being noon, or what I thought to be noon, Erik and I stopped again to rest. "Nadir spoke of an abandoned cottage somewhere in these woods. I'm not certain of where it is located, but we may come across it." Erik said. "There is a good chance there would be something inside that could be made useful."

Sadly, we didn't come across the cottage. The woods seemed to carry on forever. As time passed, I felt like we weren't getting anywhere. "Erik, do you know where we are headed?" I asked sometime in the late afternoon. "Not that it matters, but I'd just like to know."

"I wish I could tell you I knew, Flora." he answered honestly. "We are headed west and that is all I know. Nadir failed to mention how big the woods were."

My feet were killing me by the time dusk rolled around. Not to mention how utterly exhausted I felt. Erik was probably feeling just as drained, but didn't say anything to show it. He promised we would find somewhere to spend the night. Just as I went to ask if we could stop for the day, Erik suddenly ran ahead of me. "Erik!" I called out, chasing after him. His legs were much longer than my own and I wasn't able to catch up to him. I merely followed him, hoping I wouldn't lose him in the growing darkness. He stopped and I finally caught up to him. However out of breath I was, it didn't compare to the sight before me.

We had reached the end of the woods. There was a bridge over a river and on the other side was an open view of the French countryside. Tears welled up in my eyes and I grabbed ahold of Erik's arm. "We made it." I said. Erik pulled me into his arms and I felt so relieved. This was it. This was where mine and Erik's began for a second time. When Erik let me go, he took my hand and we stepped out of the woods and onto the road leading up to the bridge. We began to cross the bridge and I could practically taste the freedom waiting for us on the other side. I looked down at the river while walking along the edge of the bridge, noticing how fast it was running. The morning's storm must have caused it to move as fast it was. As we neared the middle of the bridge, Erik froze at the sound of a horse nickering. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground while pulling me along with him. "Stay here." he whispered. I watched as he crawled upon the ground towards the middle of the bridge. He stopped for a minute before quickly and quietly crawling back to me. "There are some officers waiting on the other side of the bridge with horses. Saville probably had them run ahead to keep the escapees from crossing easily."

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. "I don't think either of us are strong enough to swim across. The current is strong and we'd be swept down river anyways."

"I could lead the officers away so you could cross." Erik offered.

"Then what would happen to you, Erik? They're on horseback and could easily catch you." I whispered angrily. "If you're suggesting that you sacrifice yourself so I can escape then I may as well be captured along with you. You promised me, Erik, that we would escape together."

"There may not be any other choice, Flora." Erik sighed. "I love you and I want you to have every happiness the world can offer. Even if that means I can't share it with you. You have already given me so much by being my friend and, now, giving me your love. It is something I could never forget."

"Erik…" I started, but never got to finish. The sound of horses approaching from behind us made me freeze with fear. Erik jumped to his feet and I joined him. I looked to see who approached and my heart plummeted into my stomach. It was Saville and the Vicomte. They hadn't noticed us yet, but it wasn't too much longer until they did. The Vicomte was the first to notice and he immediately shouted at us.

"Stop right there, freak!" he called out. In the light of the lantern Saville carried, I saw the flash of the Vicomte's pistol and I grabbed Erik's hand.

"Erik we have to jump in." I said, pulling him towards the edge of the river.

"Phantom, you make one more move and I'll shoot the girl." the Vicomte said from atop his white steed a few feet away from us. His pistol was pointed, just as he said, at me. I looked up at Erik, so afraid I couldn't even speak.

"Did you really think we'd let you escape so easily, Phantom?" Saville questioned. He gave a short laugh and shook his head. "This is the end of the line for you. You can either come willingly with us and be hung in the morning or we'll just shoot you right where you stand. Whatever you prefer."

"Erik, please…" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes. We were too close to being free to give up now. "Don't throw our chance away. I love you no matter what, but I can't let you die. Not now. Not when we're so close."

"Love him?" Saville scoffed. "Who could love a creature with that face? It's driven the poor Vicomte's wife insane. You're surely mad if you claim to love that beast, girl."

"Yes. I love him. I love him more than life itself." I said, trying to put on a brave face for Erik's sake. Inside, I was wishing Erik would drag the both of us off the bridge before the Vicomte decided to pull the trigger. "If loving him makes me mad, then so be it. Being insane is better than being unloved."

"Flora?" Erik said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Never forget that." With those words, Erik shoved me backwards and sent me tumbling over the edge of the bridge. Just before I hit the rushing water below, I heard the sound of gunshots. My heart shattered in that moment and the water pulled me into its frigid embrace…

 **A/n: *uncontrollable sobbing* WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Shorter chapter, but I will have another one up much quicker. My brother has been such a great brother as of recently. He has helped me out of serious writer's block, with not only this chapter, but the previous chapter as well. His input has been a blessing and I just wanted to acknowledge the fact that he has contributed to this story, although he is not a Phan like myself. Anywhoozles, enjoy and leave some love in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 17**

I fought hard to reach the surface, my legs kicking as hard as they could. The cold water made it all the more difficult to fight against the rushing water. When I finally surfaced, I gasped for air. Water ran into my eyes making them sting and my vision blurry. A crippling fear came over me as I felt the river trying to drag me back under. I knew that I wouldn't survive long in the frigid waters and fought my way to the bank.

As I pulled myself from the river and onto the bank, I allowed myself to cry. My tears were hot with the anger I felt with Erik's decision to sacrifice himself for me. He could have been crawling out of this frigid water beside me if only he had listened. I slammed a first down on the muddy bank, wanting to scream out in loss and anger. Erik had promised me. He had _promised_ me that we would make it out together. We were so close to making it. _So close!_ And now it all seemed pointless. Rolling over onto my back, I looked to the starlit sky, tears still trailing down my muddied cheeks.

I still felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but knew that I would surely be heard by anyone nearby, be it a guard or another escapee. Gazing into the sky, I realized that this was the first night sky I had seen since before I was imprisoned. This realization caused the corners of my mouth to lift, but only briefly before wishing that Erik was here to see it with me. It was then that I realized I had no idea what I was going to do now, nor where I was going to go. This thought alone scared me far more than I had felt all day. Returning to my parents in Paris was out of the question. My mother didn't care for me and I knew that she would not comfort me after losing Erik. _Erik…_ Erik would have known where to go. Suddenly, I remembered Erik's gift to me. The house in Rouen. Sitting up suddenly, I knew that there is where I had to go. It was a place where I would be safe, as Erik had promised.

I pushed myself off the ground and to my feet, my legs nearly giving out underneath me. I was exhausted from running for most the day and then my swim in the river. Goosebumps rose up from my flesh and I shivered when a cool breeze rolled across my soaked body. My head told me that I would catch my death out her in these conditions, but the need to finish what Erik and I had started was greater. He would have wanted me to carry on. After all, it was him who had given his life for my freedom.

The prison was in the countryside north of Paris. If I remembered correctly, Erik and I had been running west of the prison, which meant that we were headed in the right direction for Rouen. The road we found possibly lead to Rouen from the prison. Now that I had crossed the river, all I had to was find the road and pray that I found my way to Rouen eventually. Once there, all I had to do was ask around about a household that was owned but the owner was never around. I knew I wouldn't reach Rouen for a couple days since I was going by foot. To set off as soon as possible was my best bet.

Gathering myself, I took a deep breath of the cool air. The crushing pain of loss was still fresh and my heart ached within my chest. Looking to the sky, I searched it for a star to follow as I travelled on my own. As my eyes scoured the blackness, they stopped on a star that seemed to glow brighter the more I stared at it. A breeze picked up and I swore I could hear Erik's voice whispering gently in my ear— _I love you._ Keeping my eyes on that star, I began to sing to it, hoping that Erik could hear me from wherever he might have been.

 _When the light begins to fade,  
And shadows fall across the sea,  
One bright star in the evening sky,  
Your love's light leads me on my way._

 _There's a dream that will not sleep,  
A burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
And leave you waiting on the tide._

 _Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone - a haunting cry.  
One song, one star burning bright,  
Let it carry me through darkest night._

 _Rain comes over the grey hills,  
And on the air, a soft goodbye.  
Hear the song that I sing to you,  
When the time has come to fly._

 _When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky,  
Is your love waiting far for me._

 _Is your love waiting far from me_

I was comforted by that single star and glanced at it as I travelled through the night, knowing that it was Erik watching over me…

…

 **Saville's POV**

"Well, that takes care of him." I said. Turning away from the body at his feet, he peered over the edge of the bridge. "The girl is long gone. She would have made me good money."

"Sir, what are we going to do?" one of my men asked, motioning to the body in front of him.

"Let the crows have a hearty meal." I answered, spitting at the piece of scum. I mounted my horse and turned to look at the group of guards I had patrolling the edge of the woods. "Bring back any escapee that is found. And if the girl comes back, I want her brought to me directly. Am I understood?" The loyal men nodded their heads. "Good." Giving a swift kick to the sides of my horse, he broke into a gallop back to the prison. Frowning as the sound of the river disappeared behind me, I thought to myself _"What a loss of money…"_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: The song in the last chapter was The Soft Goodbye by Celtic Woman. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **? POV**

The sound of Saville riding away disappeared into the forest. His men were still standing around and I dare not move in fear of what they might do knowing I wasn't dead. The burning pain in my shoulder was agonizing, blood spilling from the gunshot wound. It wasn't as painful, though, as the realization that I wouldn't see _her_ again. The mere thought of her being alone and helpless caused my chest to tighten, making it hard to breathe. Tears welled up in my eyes and I bit my lip to keep from making any sound. Three of the five of Saville's men passed by me, going back to patrol the edge of the forest. The other two were probably standing watch at the other side of the bridge, waiting to ambush any criminal trying to escape.

If there was any possibility of escaping this fate, this was the perfect moment. Looking up, my eyes looked for the other two men on the other side of the bridge. They were talking quietly to one another and I knew that they would not see me easily. My eyes then came across my sworn enemy. He was supposed to be dead, but the shock of being shot myself must have thrown my aim off. His eyes locked with mine and I scowled. This was all his fault. I would not be in this mess if he had stayed away.

"Feel played, Vicomte?" the Phantom asked smugly, his voice a whisper. "Saville was only ever interested in the money. Now why would he go and shoot his source of that?"

"Shut up." I snapped quietly. I should have seen Saville's greed the second I demanded vengeance on the monster plaguing my sweet angel's dreams. When the Phantom had escaped and I caught word of it, I was furious and immediately revoked the offer of payment to Saville. At the time, Saville hadn't looked upset in the least bit but I knew differently now. "I'm surprised you've just given up, Phantom. You didn't give up on stealing Christine from me."

"You don't deserve her, fop. If she knew the things you were doing…" he started, but I cut him off.

"And you deserve her?" I scoffed. "You tricked her. Not to mention, commit the murders of innocent people and set the Opera Populaire on fire. If there is anyone unworthy of her, it is you."

"You are right."

"You better believe… Did you just agree with me?"

The Phantom sighed, looking down at the ground. "I wasn't worthy of her love for those very reasons and I have come to see that. While Christine will always hold a special place in my heart, I have… _had_ someone who had come to love me and I love her more than life itself. So yes, I don't deserve Christine, but neither do you. You have subjected me to the cruelest of tortures all because of some childish nightmare she had. Even those foolish managers could have seen what is wrong with that."

"But—"

"Shhhhh." The Phantom had cocked his head to the sight, a concentrated look on his hideous face. It was then that I noticed why. The guards on the other side of the bridge were talking to two cloaked strangers. They were probably wanting to cross the bridge, but with mine and the Phantom's body's supposed to be laying here they weren't allowing passage. I watched as the guards told the two men to move on. Suddenly, the two men grabbed ahold of the guards and wrestled them to the ground. I couldn't see what they had done to the guards, but it was obvious they weren't able to call out for help. The two men then started across the bridge towards us and I feared how they would react to the sight of the Phantom and I laying here wounded. What a surprise they would get when they found out we were not dead!

As they got closer, one broke into a sprint and I watched as he removed his hood. The lantern he held illuminated his features. _It was the Persian!_ "Allah above!" he exclaimed when he came to see the Phantom laying wounded on the ground. "Erik, I came as soon as I heard…" Moving the lantern, the light fell across me and the Persian frowned. "Did you do this, Angel of Death? I thought you cared for the girl's happiness and wanted to leave her in peace."

"Nadir, can't you see I am bleeding out with those old eyes of yours?" Erik, as the Persian had called him, said. "And no, I did not shoot the poor Vicomte. He brought that upon himself."

"Please help me." I begged, looking up at the Persian. He had helped me find my way beneath the opera house. Who's to say he wouldn't help me now? "I didn't ask for any of this to happen. Don't let me die here." The Persian looked from me to Erik and then to the younger man he had with him.

"Daroga, I swear if you…"

"Vicomte, I will help you." I felt some of the fear leave me with this great news. "On one condition."

"Anything as long as you save me." I promised.

"You will leave the Phantom in the past. He has moved on and I am sure you see where pursuing him will get you." the Persian said sternly. "I am sure it is what your fiancé is in need of."

"Yes. I will do it." I replied eagerly.

"Darius, go get the horses." The man the Persian had brought with him ran back in the direction they had come from. Placing the lantern on the ground, the Persian looked around and a confused look crossed his face. "Erik, where is mademoiselle Ashby?"

"Safe." Erik answered. "I hope…"

 **Flora's POV**

 _ **Three days after escaping…**_

I travelled through that first night without stopping. The further distance between the prison and I, the better. Thankfully, I had found the road quickly and followed it, hoping it would take me to Rouen. That night had been perhaps the longest night of my life. Cold and weary, I carried on in the darkness. Many times, I found myself wanting to give up and rest, but that star called to my heart. It gave me the strength to carry on and as soon as the sun began to rise the next day, I allowed myself to rest where I couldn't be seen from the road.

After three more days of exhausting travel, I had finally managed to come upon Rouen. My feet ached terribly and I just about cried out for joy when I saw the town in the distance. As quickly as my tired body could manage, I followed the road into town. A group of children were playing in the street and looked strangely at me as I passed. I knew I must have looked disgusting, having not bathed since before being thrown out of my home. Even after my dip in the river, I still probably looked like I crawled out of the dirtiest place on Earth. My dress was tattered and muddy, the light blue fabric faded and stained. The plain riding boots on my feet had holes in the bottom and the leather was cracked and peeling. I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to free it from the dried mud and tangles that it had gathered.

I stopped outside the local market, looking in through the display window. There were only a few people inside and I hoped one of them could help me. Grasping the brass handle on the front door, I pushed it down and pulled the door open, allowing myself to enter. A little bell attached to the door alerted the people shopping and the owner of my presence. There was a young woman with a boy no more than four years old that gave me a scornful look, pulling her son close to her side as she disappeared behind a shelf. I received curious looks from two older women who had been chatting, but stopped when I stepped inside. A young man was also inside, though he was too distracted with a stack of parchment. Awkwardly, I approached the owner at the back of the shop. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair and a weathered look about him. His smile was warm, though, and I immediately felt comforted by his kind gesture.

"What can I do for you, mademoiselle?" he asked. "My store has the best prices in town. We just got a new shipment of ribbons in yesterday. Straight from Paris!"

"Oh. I don't... Um…" I said, playing nervously with frayed edge of one of my sleeve. "I don't have any money, messieur."

"I see. Well, is there anything else I can do for you?" His concern was touching and I hoped he could answer my question.

"I am looking for the home of one of my…" I had to think for a moment. Looking for the house of a man did not seem proper in the least bit, but looking for the house of a family member definitely was. "Cousin. He has offered me a job as a maid at his home here in Rouen. My family died in the opera house fire, leaving me with their debts to pay off."

"I am sorry to hear that, mademoiselle." He placed one of his hands over the top of mine that rested on the counter. "Who is your cousin?"  
"Oh. He is a very private fellow. This home is one of his vacation homes and he is rarely ever there." I lied. "He forgot to tell me the address before he left for England on a business call."

"I can't say I know of any house of the sort." the store owner said. My heart dropped in my chest, but only for a moment.

"There is the old Delacroix place on the edge of town." I turned and looked at the woman who spoke. It was one of the older ladies. She wore a dark purple dress with a high collar and long sleeves. Atop her head was a lavender hat with a feather the same shade as her dress. Her clothing spoke loudly of her wealth. "Someone owns the place, but is never there. I could give you directions on how to get there."

"Oh thank you, madame!" I exclaimed. "Please, do tell me how to get there."

"Just follow the main road until you meet a crossroad where there is a pond. Go right, past the pond, and at the end of that road should be the old home. It is quite a walk from here. I could hire a carriage to take you, if you'd like."

"Oh no. You've already helped me so much." I said honestly. "I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

"Dear girl, it would not trouble me in the slightest." she said. "I'll go get one for you right now. Wait outside and it will pick you up." Adjusting her hat, she turned to her friend. "I will see you for tea tomorrow, Margaret." Then to the owner. "Good day, Messieur Blanc." With that, she left the market and I felt elated that I would soon have a place to make myself comfortable.

"Thank you, messieur." I said, giving a polite curtsy to the kind owner. "I will be sure to visit your store and get some pretty ribbons when I have the money. Good day." Messieur Blanc smiled, but didn't say anything as I headed to wait outside the store.

The children were still playing as I waited outside for the carriage. I watched them, recalling how I had once played like them when I was young. It brought a smile to my face remembering how furious my mother was when I'd come home dirty and unkempt. As I reminisced over my childhood, the bell on the door of the market rang. I thought nothing of it, until I was suddenly thrown to the ground in a flurry of parchment. "Oh, I am so sorry!" I looked up from where I laid on the ground to see who had rudely run into me. It was the man who had been looking at the parchment inside. He wore spectacles over a pair of light brown eyes. His copper colored hair was curly and long, falling into his eyes as he reached down to help me up. "I did not see you there, mademoiselle. Are you alright?"

I brushed myself off as soon as I was back on my feet. The man bent down and started picking up the paper he had dropped. "I am fine, thank you." I said, turning to look down the road at the sound of a carriage. It was probably the one that would take me to Erik's house.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" he asked, standing back up while clutching the paper to his chest.

"Thank you, but I am fine. It was only my pride that was hurt." I said, scoffing internally. _What pride? I look like a person without a clue of what pride even is._ The carriage stopped in front of me and the driver got down and opened the door for me. "Good day…"

"Jacques. Jacques Bonhomme." he said, offering his hand. I took it and he helped me into the carriage. "And you are?"

"Flora." I said sitting down on the plush bench inside the carriage. "Good day, Messieur Bonhomme." With that, the driver shut the door. It was only a few seconds before the carriage lurched forward and began its trek to the Delacroix house. I relaxed into the cushioned bench, feeling thankful that the carriage had arrived when it did. Jacques seemed like a good man, but I could see something behind his eyes that made me uncomfortable. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now because I would soon be in the refuge Erik had offered.

 **A/n: Oooooh! Erik's alive! But so is Raoul! And Flora doesn't know! *screeching intensifies* I wouldn't kill off Erik that easily. Never in a million years! Review, my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: This story has reached 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for your thoughts on my hard work. It is really appreciated and I do enjoy hearing what your guys' reactions are. Keep it up, my lovelies.**

 **P.S. There is a little step back in time in this chapter. Just didn't want any confusion. It goes back to the night when Erik and Flora escaped. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19**

The carriage finally stopped and I waited for the driver to open the door. It had been a pleasant, quiet ride and I was thankful that the woman had hired the carriage for me. The driver opened the door and sunlight poured in. I climbed out and gaped at the sight before me. The house was so beautiful and much bigger than I imagined. It was a two story house made of brick. There was a beautiful white arch way extending out from the front door. From the drive to the steps leading to the front door was a cobblestone path. Each window had a dark green garden box from which plants were starting to sprout. I could only imagine what beautiful flowers would bloom from those sprouts.

"Mademoiselle, may I help you?" I paused my admiring of the house and finally noticed the woman who had come from within it. She wore a plain green dress with an apron tied around her waist. Her silver hair had been pulled back in a practical up-do. The impatient look on her face made me feel bad for not noticing her sooner. For a moment, I thought that I should get back in the carriage. I didn't want to waste this woman's time, but the carriage had already pulled out of the drive to return to town. "I am afraid the master of the house isn't here. He never is."

"He sent me, actually." She rose an eyebrow, giving me the feeling she didn't trust me. "I am his cousin."

"Master Erik has no cousins." she snapped. My breath hitched and I knew that she knew I lied. "I was his nurse maid and raised him as if he were my own when he was an infant in this house. His mother had no siblings and his father had none either. Now, would you like to repeat the reason you are here?"

"Um… Well, you see…" I stumbled over my words, tears starting to form in my eyes. This was something I hadn't expected. This woman knew Erik. She caught me red handed in a lie and now I had to convince her to let me stay here. I couldn't think of any other reason to be here than what had actually happened. If she still didn't believe me, then I don't know what I would do. Looking into this woman's eyes, feeling nervous, I began to tell her why I was here. And I told her everything. From my mother throwing me out to the day that I met Erik, I shared every honest thing I could. I spoke about the Vicomte's cruelty. How Erik protected me with everything he had, including his life. I told her how I had come to be in Rouen and found my way here. All these words spilled from my mouth and I even shared the fact that I loved him. It was then that I lost myself. I broke down. My sobs were uncontrollable as I let the pent up feelings from the past few days out. I wrapped my arms around my waist and shook with every sob.

Before I knew it, there were arms around my shoulders. Looking up in confusion, I met the woman's bluish-grey eyes with my own eyes. They were watery, but not a single tear fell from them. "Come, child. You have been through so much. You may call me Maribelle." she cooed, her voice soft unlike before. When she began to guide me towards the door, I stopped and she looked at me in confusion.

"You… you are letting me stay?" I sniffled. Her eyes softened and she nodded. I began to walk again as she held my shoulders in a comforting manner. "Th-thank you, Maribelle." We continued up to the door, which she opened and guided me inside.

The inside was just as beautiful, if not more, than the exterior. The walls were beige with red trimming. Beautiful reddish-brown wood made up the floor and bannister for the staircase. A painting of an exquisite blooming meadow hung above a wood table with drawers. A maroon rug with gold designs on it sat in front of the wood table. There was a door to the left of me that I believed to lead to a sitting room. There was a hall next to the stairs and a set of doors on the other side. As Maribelle shut the front door behind us, a tall and lank came walking from the hall next to the stairs. He had a thick, salt and pepper mustache on his lip and short, white hair atop his head.

"Louis, this is…" Maribelle paused, realizing that I had never told her my name.

"Flora Ashby." I put in for her, feeling bad I hadn't introduced myself.

"Yes. Mademoiselle Ashby will be staying with us as a personal guest of Master Erik." Maribelle continued. Louis gave a curt bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Ashby. As the head of staff and Master Erik's personal butler, I will do everything I can to make you feel welcome here." Louis spoke. "Maribelle will attend to you. If you should need help with anything, she will do anything you ask of her within reason."

"What room should I put her in?" Maribelle asked.

Louis thought for a moment before answering. "She will stay in the first guest suite. I will have Estelle prepare a meal for Mademoiselle Ashby." Louis gave another curt bow. "Good day, mademoiselle." With that said, he walked back through the hall he had come from.

"Come, miss." Maribelle said as she started for the stairs. I followed close behind her. "I will show you to your room and draw a bath so you may clean yourself up." This felt like so much. I hadn't realized that Erik was also giving me a staffed house. In my mind, I had imagined a small, plain house that one person could live in by themselves. This was beyond what my mind had conjured up. It was a nice surprise, though. I never liked being on my own and having a staffed house would be a comfort. Loneliness is not good for those mourning anyways...

 **Erik's POV**

 _ **The night of the escape…**_

I hissed, feeling the sting of the alcohol Nadir poured over the gunshot wound in my side. He had not even given me a warning that he was going to start cleaning it up. Much to my luck, the bullet had passed clean through without damaging anything important. I could only imagine the extreme pain Nadir would cause by digging around for the bullet. After rescuing the Vicomte and myself, Nadir took us to his house outside just outside Paris. Once he and Darius had gathered everything to tend to our wounds, they set to work. Nadir poured some more alcohol over the wound and I snapped at him. "A bit of a warning would be nice, Daroga."

"It is not that bad, Erik." he shot back. "Quit being a baby. Monsieur de Chagny has it much worse than you. You should be grateful he missed." Just as finished speaking, the Vicomte let out his own cry of discomfort. I glanced over at where Darius was working on retrieving the bullet from his shoulder. Held within the pliers in Darius' hands, there was the tiny bullet that had caused him _so much agony_ .

"Excellent work, Darius." I complimented. Darius gave a polite nod and set the pliers down on the table next to him. "Perhaps you can find the bullet that had the Vicomte complaining all the way here." I hissed again, snapping my head around to find Nadir holding the bottle of alcohol with a smug look. "Just finish tending my wound, Daroga. I can't stand anymore of your cheek."

Nadir was quick to stitch both sides of the gunshot wound and wrap it up. I made to get up when he finished, but he stopped me with his hands on my shoulders. "What do you think you are doing, Erik? Are you trying to tear your stitches already?"

"No. I need to go find Flora." I answered, staring him in the eye. I had already lost the woman I loved once. There was no way I was going to wait to find Flora. She was out there, all alone, and I could not stand being away from her any longer. It could be too late, for all I knew. Saville's guards could have found her and dragged her back to him.

"Erik, you've already lost a lot of blood. Splitting your stitches would only make you weaker than you already are." Nadir explained, though I knew what condition I was in. "I will send Darius out to look for her, but I cannot guarantee he will find her. The river runs fast and she could be miles downriver or she decided to find her own way to safety. It is hard to tell just where..."

I grabbed the collar of Nadir's bloodied shirt, pulling him down so that our faces were level. "I refuse to let her go, Nadir." I seethed. "I love her and I want to be the one to find her. Darius will only be a stranger to her."

"Erik, I understand that you love the girl, but you must think of yourself right now. She was not the one shot. I'm sure she is fine." I let go of Nadir's shirt collar and laid back down, feeling defeated. My heart ached for having to make the decision to save Flora. If I had been more careful, we would have made it to safety and perhaps ran into Nadir and Darius. The entire purpose of escaping was to ensure our safety and I had failed not only myself, but her as well.

"She... she seemed like a smart girl." de Chagny said. I turned my head to glare at the Vicomte. He didn't have a right to say anything to me about Flora. His actions had caused all the problems Flora and I dealt with. His shoulder was now wrapped up and he relaxed back on sheet covered cot Darius had tended to his wound. I only wished that he had passed out from the sight of his own blood like the sissy he was. "All I am saying is that she could escape Saville's men with ease. Most of them are idiots, anyways."

"Well, she wouldn't have to worry about Saville's men if you hadn't..."

"Enough, Erik." Nadir interrupted. "It is late. Both of you need to rest. I don't want to hear any arguing. Darius has already gone to look for her." I rolled my eyes and looked back away from the Vicomte, still feeling like choking the pretty boy to death. Nadir blew out the candles lighting the room except for the one he used to light his way out. He left the sitting room door open so he'd be able to hear if either of us needed something. I still hated the Vicomte, but deep down I agreed with his words. Flora would fight to get to safety. She was smart and I hoped Darius would find her in good health. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to drift into a much needed, dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Two weeks. Two weeks until I am done with my high school career. Which is stressful yet exciting at the same time. I just can't wait for it to be over. Anywhoozles, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 20**

Three days. Three days since escaping. Three tortuous days without Flora. Darius had searched the river bank thoroughly, but could not find hide nor hair of Flora. He returned the morning after, upset his search had been unsuccessful. Disappointed with the results myself, I did not say anything to poor Darius. I chose to remain silent and pray to whatever sentient beings there were to guide her to me. Or me to her.

The three days that had passed were nothing short of aggravating. Instead of Flora nursing me back to health, it was Nadir who tended to my every need. At least those that he would allow. One of the things disallowed was letting me go search for the piano that had been in the room the first night. It was only a matter of time before I had worn out the Daroga enough to make him let me enjoy a bit of music. He had yet to learn that I could persuade him much easier than anyone else. There is nothing as convincing to Nadir as the offer of a fresh bottle of brandy. At least when I was well enough to get one myself.

Then there was the constant grating of my nerves by the presence of the Vicomte. I do not believe I could recall a single moment, except for when he slept, that he was not complaining. His insistent whining rivaled that of La Carlotta's. If it wasn't about his shoulder, he always had something else to be picky about. _This room has a draft. My pillows are lumpy. Nadir! My throat feels parched. May I have a glass of water?_ Nag, nag, nag! How Nadir stood his child-like behavior, I would never know. If I were him, I would have shipped the Vicomte back to his servant filled house by now. The Vicomte had to remain here until his wounds heal. In all honesty, Nadir kept him only to make sure his deal was being upheld. And, much to my surprise, the boy did not bring up anything from the past. Whether that would last had yet to be seen.

"Could you please stop humming already?" I looked up from Nadir's book of poetry he had lent to me. The Vicomte turned to me a confused look on his face, as if he were innocent as an infant. "You've been humming whatever song that is out of tune for the past ten minutes. It is quite irritating."

"I don't complain when you mindlessly hum." the boy fired back.

"Well, I don't sound like a..."

"Arguing already, Erik?" Nadir asked, strolling into the room. He walked over to tall windows at the far end of the room, pulling them open wide. "It appears you are the one who couldn't leave things..."

"Excuse you, Daroga." He cocked his head, giving me an amused look. "I was just giving the Vicomte musical direction since he has had none in his entire life. It was a simple piece of information that every performer should know."

"Well, then. Perhaps I should leave you two to your lessons then." Nadir said, heading for the door.

"I could give him lessons, but there is no piano for me to play accompaniment." I shot back with a smug look. "Many apologies, Vicomte."

"No. It is fine. Music is not my forte." the Vicomte said with all seriousness.

"Erik, I will not allow you to play the piano until I am certain you won't go tearing your stitches." Nadir reprimanded, though I did not listen. I chose instead to return to the beautiful piece of poetry I had been reading before. He continued to ramble on, completely unheard by myself. The book was suddenly snatched out of my hands, revealing the aged face of the Daroga. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No. I was far too busy." I drawled.

"Darius came back from town just a bit ago. He overheard some officers saying that there is a reward on Flora's head." I sat up, pain shooting through my side. Nadir placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to lay me back down but I wouldn't budge. "Erik, she would know better than to go running back to Paris."

"Nadir, that doesn't mean that people still wouldn't look for her elsewhere. She could be in Rouen, which is so small..." I blinked. Rouen. The house I had given to her was in Rouen. "I think I know where she is, Nadir."

"Where?!" Nadir exclaimed.

"My mother's home in Rouen." I answered. "Though it belongs to Flora now, in a sense. I gave it to her so she'd have somewhere to go after escaping. She isn't completely safe, Nadir. The locals never forget when an outsider wanders in to town. I never told her how to get to the house and I have no doubt she asked for directions."

"I'll send Darius to get her, then." Nadir made for the door.

"No!" I shouted. Nadir stopped and looked back at me with surprise. "She is safer remaining where she is than coming here."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"I need to write a letter." Nadir cocked his head inquisitively. "There is someone I know who can protect her while she is there without fail."

"Well, by Allah let me get you some parchment and a quill." Nadir said, going to a desk. He pulled out a few sheets of parchment, an envelope, one quill, and a bottle of ink. He placed it on the low table in front of me and clasped a hand as a comforting gesture over my shoulder. "I'm sure Flora will be ecstatic to hear that you are alive and well."

"Nadir, as much as I would love to tell her that I survived, it is best she doesn't know." I sighed, looking up at the... _my friend._ Nadir was yet again confused, but he had always been a bit slow. "If she knew, I know that she'd come looking for me. She must stay there at all costs."

"Erik, you are stronger than I remember." Nadir said. "Maybe prison was a good thing for you."

"No. It wasn't prison. It was Flora. She was, is, and will be my strength until my last breath." No more was said and I began to write my letter to Louis. He had faithfully worked for me many a year and I knew he would not fail this task. There was nothing more precious to me than Flora's safety and I wouldn't put that in jeopardy all because I wanted to hold her in my arms. I signed the bottom of the letter and placed it inside the envelope. I handed it to Nadir to send to the house in Rouen, hoping it would find Flora there.

 **Flora's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed after eating the meal left for me. It was a filling meal and I felt like it had been too much, but I knew it wouldn't be polite to not eat it all. I now wore a dress that Maribelle found for me. It was plain, but it was better than the tattered one Maribelle said she'd throw out. The fabric was soft and the color of grass when it was starting to sprout. My hair was clean, freed of the giant tangled mess it had become, and smelled of the lilac soap I washed it with. My long blonde locks were still damp and hung down past my shoulders.

Maribelle told me to get some rest when she came to take my empty tray, but I found I could not bring myself to do so. My thoughts were all filled with the memories of Erik. His laugh, his beautiful voice, and those eyes that captured me every time I looked into them. It was hard to believe he was dead because he had fought so hard through everything else he had been through. Deep down inside of me, I knew that the Vicomte had murdered him up their on that bridge. No amount of wishing would bring him back to me.

I was still angry with him for breaking his promise. Maybe he had never meant to keep the promise of us getting out together. Erik was so selfless when it came to me and I should have seen that he would give his life for mine. He must not have thought of the damage to my poor heart nor the pain he could have saved me. He let me go and that was the hardest thing to accept.

I looked out the window in my room, drawing my knees up to my chest. My heart ached and I needed to get these emotions off my chest or else I knew I'd break down like I did in front of Maribelle. Watching the trees sway in the early spring breeze, I started to sing.

 _I remember that night clear as day_  
 _Feeling helpless as you walked away_  
 _Wish I could rewrite history_  
 _To a story where you stay with me_

 _Standing in the wreckage I can tell there's nothing left_  
 _And I don't believe you when you say your tried your best_  
 _You barely glance back at the damage in your wake_  
 _And you may never care that I'm the one you could have saved_

 _Forever's what I promised you_  
 _But forever's meant for liars and fools_  
 _A check mark on my lessons learned_  
 _That you don't always get what you deserve_

 _Standing in the wreckage I can tell there's nothing left_  
 _And I don't believe you when you say you tried your best_  
 _You barely glance back at the damage in your wake_  
 _And you may never care that I'm the one you could have saved_

 _Standing in the wreckage I can tell there's nothing left_  
 _And I don't believe you when you say you tried your best_  
 _You barely glance back at the damage in your wake_  
 _And you may never care that I'm the one you could have saved_

 _And you may never care that I'm the one you could have saved_

 **A/n: The song is Nothing Left by Beth Crowley. If you like songs based on books, check her out because she's done a bunch and they're beautiful. Until next time, faithful readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Graduation is in two days! I can't wait to officially be done with the heck-hole called high school. Here's a new chapter to celebrate!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **The morning after the jail break…**_

A knock sounded on Saville's office door. He looked up from the paper he was reading. "Come in." he ordered. The door swung open and two officers walked in. Saville frowned at the two officers that were supposed to be guarding the bridge. "What are you doing back here? Your shift isn't over."

"Sir, something has happened." the first said. The second officer looked to the first, his eyes full of nervousness.

"Well?" Saville questioned, impatient to find out what the problem was. "Spit it out."

"We were standing guard when two men wanting to cross the bridge approached us. We knew that the two bodies were still on the other side and we couldn't allow them passage. " the second guard answered. " We were attacked. They took us completely by surprise, sir. When we came to, the men were gone."

"So they are somewhere in the forest now?" Saville snapped. "Or they've seen the bodies and have gone to report them."

"Sir, I am sure they aren't in the forest or have gone to report the bodies." the first stepped forward. "There is something else you need to know. The bodies of the Vicomte and the Phantom were both gone when we came to. I believe the two men were there to rescue them."

Slamming his fist down on the desk, he glared up at the officers in front of him. "You will find them or the both of you will be looking at working in the kitchens." The officers' eyes grew wide, knowing how bad the pay was working in the kitchens. "Now, I want you to track those men down. If they somehow managed to save the Vicomte and the freak, I want them all brought in."

"Yes, sir." the first nodded.

"We're on it." the second confirmed. Grabbing the arm of his partner, they retreated from Saville's office. Saville sat back down at his desk, thinking of how to fix this entire mess. He recalled the Ashby girl and knew that she had not been found yet. Perhaps if he could catch the Phantom if he believed her to be in danger. She may have drowned in the river, but it would be easy to trick the Opera Ghost that he had the girl. Smirking to himself, Saville decided to put out a reward for the girl hoping that if she were out there that she'd play right into his hands.

Saville was not a man to give up on his endeavors despite their foulness. He had not made it to this position by smiling at every higher officer and kissing their boots. Many of the officers he used to answer to fled from their positions after witnessing his cruel nature. Saville's ambition frightened them and he climbed the ranks with ease. He knew that his position would be put at stake if the government caught wind of his treachery. Especially the attempted murder of the Vicomte de Chagny. His job was already on the line if all the prisoners weren't accounted for. And he planned on catching every single one of them. As well as finishing off the Phantom and the Vicomte once and for all.

 **Flora's POV**

"Mademoiselle Ashby, you must get up." Maribelle said, standing next to my bed. Looking up at her rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned. My sleep had been a deep one thanks to the bed I began to rise from. It was much softer than the rock-like cot I slept on before this cloud-like bed. Upon awakening, I had expected to be back on that excuse for a bed. I turned my head towards the window, immediately regretting the motion. The late afternoon sun was bright and I snapped my head away from its light. "It is nearly noon and lunch is in a little while. Lord knows that you need the nourishment."

"Thank you, Maribelle." I said, rubbing my eyes since they had been assaulted by the late morning sun. Looking down at the long white cotton night gown that I was swimming in, I sighed. Maribelle was right about my bad diet and its effects on my body. The lack of nourishment since being thrown out had not been kind to my figure. It had been curvy and on the heavier side. My mother disliked my weight, saying that I was 'too plump' and would never find a husband. I didn't listen to her about my figure, like many other things. In my own opinion, my figure was beautiful. I always filled out my dresses nicely and didn't bother cinching my corset so I couldn't breathe. Getting up from the bed, I stretched and turned to face Maribelle. She stood in front of the open armoire in the corner of the room, looking at the dresses hanging within. "What is for lunch?"

"Ham, brie, and apple sandwiches with butter lettuce soup." Maribelle spoke with her back turned to me. She pulled out a light blue dress with white flowers all over it. The sleeves were long with lace trim at the edges. Lace also swept across the top of the dress, giving it a modest look. Maribelle pulled out a corset and a chemise then turned around with the clothing in her arms. She shook her head, giving me a disapproving look. "Well, let's get you dressed. I hoped you would have already removed your nightgown."

"Sorry." I gushed. Immediately, I began unbuttoning the nightgown and slipped it off my shoulders. Maribelle handed me the chemise and I slipped it on over my head. She assisted me in putting on the corset and made sure it wasn't too tight. I then stepped into the dress and Maribelle pulled it up, holding the front so I could put my arms into the sleeves. Once they were in, Maribelle walked around behind to button the dress up.

"There you go." she said as she did the last button. I turned to look at myself in the mirror on the vanity next to the armoire. The dress looked lovely before, but I loved it even more with it on me. It was simple yet elegant and I felt like a lady with it on. Maribelle walked around and stood next to the stool at the vanity. "Now for your hair. Take a seat."

"You don't have to do my hair. I can do it myself." Maribelle lifted her eyebrows. "You've already done so much for me already. The least I can do is take care of my unruly mane."

Maribelle sighed and put her hands on her wide hips. "Sit down and stop thinking you have to repay me in some way. I am to take care of you and I plan to do just that. Master Erik would never let a guest lift a finger. If he were here, he would insist..." Maribelle snapped, stopping after she saw the tears in my eyes after mentioning Erik. I sniffled and attempted to wipe the tears away. The pain from losing him was still fresh. My heart ached and I wished with everything I had that he could be here. "Oh, come here dear." Maribelle said, holding her arms out to me. I welcomed her embrace and leaned against her as the tears started to pour forth from my eyes. She stroked my hair and held me as I broke down. "I'm sorry, dear. Forgive my harshness. He wouldn't have liked to see you cry. That boy couldn't stand his own mother's tears."

"I miss him so much." I cried into Maribelle's shoulder. "Why couldn't he listen to me? If he had, he would probably have been here with me. He broke his promise. He promised me, Maribelle. We were going to make it together. He promised!" A sob escaped my throat and I cried harder.

Maribelle kindly hugged me tighter. "Master Erik always had his own way of doing things, but he shouldn't have made a promise he couldn't keep. Things are as they are and nothing can change that. Would you have wished it were him instead of you that made it here?"

I couldn't wish this pain on Erik, especially after losing a love once before. That would have been too cruel and I don't know why I didn't think of that. He didn't want to lose me like he did Christine, despite the different circumstances. "N-no." I sniffled. Realizing this didn't help my hurting heart. "Does the pain ever go away?"

"It will with time." Maribelle answered. She pulled away after a little while and I attempted to wipe the tears from my cheeks. I found myself surprised when Maribelle handed me a handkerchief. With a thankful smile, I dabbed at my cheeks with the piece of white fabric. My tears soon stopped and I sat down at the cushioned stool. Maribelle picked up a brush and began to brush through my hair. "Now let's figure out what to do with this mess, shall we?" Whether she was speaking of my hair or my broken heart, I couldn't tell. But having her there **was** more comforting then anything I could recall.

 **Louis' POV**

"Louis, where is our guest?" Estelle questioned as I strode into the kitchen. She looked at me with one hand resting on her hip, the other stirring her butter lettuce soup. "I planned on making an exquisite breakfast for the miss, but she was still asleep."

"I just sent Maribelle up to wake her." I said, sitting down at the small round table. "Mademoiselle Ashby has been through much, Estelle. I wouldn't expect you to wake early after going through what she has. Give her some space when she comes down to eat." Losing Erik, facing the harshness of prison, living on the streets. It was just the big picture, but I am sure there was more that went on behind the scenes. The girl seemed nice enough, though, and I was glad Erik found someone like her. He had always kept to himself and didn't seem the type to let others into his heart. Yet here this girl was, despondent over the loss of him.

"Perhaps I should make her some pastries. Sweets always seem to cheer me up." Estelle said to no one in particular, swinging the wooden spoon around in her hand mindlessly. I would have said that she was making a mess with the soup sticking to the spoon, but my attention was elsewhere. Brice, our stable boy, came running in through the back door. He was Estelle's younger brother and worked just as hard as she did in the kitchen. Both of their parents had died when their farmhouse burnt down and I asked permission from Erik to hire them. Much to my surprise, he accepted and the siblings found their niche here in the house.

"This just came for you, Louis." Brice said, his freckled cheeks red from his exertion in delivering the letter I was handed. "I was told it was urgent."

"Thank you, Brice." I said, patting the twelve-year-old atop his head. He smiled and went to talk with his sister. Looking down at the letter in my hands, my eyes grew wide at the familiar red ink staring up at me. Excusing myself from the kitchen, I made my way to the study. I shut the doors behind me and walked to the desk. Pulling open the top right drawer, I reached for the letter opener. Once I had the envelope opened, I set the opener down in the drawer and pulled the contents of the envelope out. The handwriting was unmistakably Erik's and I began to read the letter.

 _Dear Louis,_

 _I find myself entangled with trouble once again and I must ask for your help. If I am correct, then a woman named Flora Ashby will come calling. When and if she does, she is to be allowed a room and anything she should ask for. My personal account numbers will be included in this letter for this reason. She has been affiliated with my troubled self and I ask that you keep her safe._

 _Mademoiselle Ashby may claim that I am dead, but I am sure this letter will prove that claim false. Under no circumstances must she be told of my survival nor this letter. It is a term on which her safety rests. I trust you and my staff will take excellent care of her. Another term is that she must stay away from town as much as possible. The law may be looking for her and if she should be recognized, her life will be jeopardized._

 _There is little that I ask of you, Louis, but this is perhaps the most important thing I will ever ask of you. Flora Ashby is the woman I love and if any harm should befall her, I too would feel the pain. Assure her that everything will be fine, without letting her know of me of course. There will be a day when I come for her, but not until it is safe to do so. I am safe as of now, but that may change. It is for Flora that I worry the most. Take care of her and do not fail._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master Erik_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I've been crazy busy since graduation. I promise I'll try and update as much as I can because this story is great. With nearly 120 reviews, I'd like to say thank you to all you readers. Hearing from you is perhaps the best thing about writing. So thanks!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Flora's POV**

Much to my surprise, eating in the dining room wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The house's cook, Estelle, was kind and made me feel welcome. She was only a little bit older than me at 23 years old. Estelle was young at heart and she reminded me of the sixteen-year-old girls I saw at galas. Her eyes were bright and she chattered away as I ate the delicious food she cooked. I didn't talk much, but I did a lot of listening. Estelle spoke of her brother Brice, the house's stable boy, and how excited she was about cooking for me. She asked me about some of my favorite dishes and promised to cook them for me sometime.

When I finished the delicious lunch, Estelle cleared away the table and told me that she would love to see more of me. "I think I would like that too, Estelle." I said. "As long as you keep up the amazing cooking, I'll be glad to talk with you more."

"Oh, Flora! You are the sweetest girl I've ever met. I just know we're going to be great friends already." Estelle cooed and clasped her hands together. Louis walked in from the kitchen and his eyes immediately found me. "You know what we should do someday? We should go to town and buy you some pretty new dresses!"

"Absolutely not!" Louis exclaimed, causing both Estelle and I to jump. His outburst was odd and I wondered why he reacted to Estelle's suggestion.

"Why not, Louis?" Estelle questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "She needs some clothes of her own."

"I know, Estelle." Louis spoke calmly. "Maribelle has just arranged for a dress maker to come here to the manor. An old family friend of the Master. She will not fail to make the best clothing for our guest."

"Oh. Maybe not then." Estelle said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Well, I better go clean up the kitchen before I prep for dinner. It was nice talking with you, Flora." With that, Estelle left the room and I was alone with Louis.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mademoiselle Ashby?" Louis asked, as if his outburst hadn't happened.

"Yes." I said, turning to look at him. "You can tell me why you just yelled at poor Estelle. She didn't do anything wrong by wanting to go to town with me."

"I know. I know." Louis shook his head. "I will apologize to her later, but she didn't know the danger she would be putting you in."

"Danger?" Going dress shopping was dangerous? The worst thing that could happen was the possibility of being poked by a needle.

"Yes. Danger. Mademoiselle Ashby, I understand that you just escaped from prison." Louis started. "The prison must have to account for all escapees and they have put out a reward on your head, as well as the others. I do not wish for any harm to befall you. Going into town would surely get you caught."

"I didn't know." I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine, miss. You had no idea of the danger." Louis approached me and held out his arm. "Come, mademoiselle. I wish for you to know the rest of the house and all that is available to you." I took his arm and he began the tour of Erik's home. Louis showed me the library, a place I knew I'd sit in for hours at a time. All the shelves were full and I couldn't recall seeing so many books in one room. I was then shown to the sitting room and I noticed the grand piano in the corner of the room. I had no doubt that Erik had sat on its bench and played many a piece of music. Perhaps I would have to dust off my playing and attempt to give the piano the music it yearned to play once more. Louis and I ventured outside to the gardens next. The plants that occupied the space at the back of the house were still coming back to life after winter. I could only imagine what they would look like when all the buds bloomed and filled the air with their sweet scent.

From the garden, I was taken to the stables where I met Brice and Caesar. Caesar, according to Louis, was Erik's horse and I was welcome to take him riding any time. Of course, I would have to have Brice ride one of the other horses to go with me. Caesar was a beautiful creature that I thought to have galloped right out of a story. His mane and coat were midnight black, not to mention how big he was compared to the other horses I had seen before. Brice showed me how to pet him and I felt like Caesar would bite my hand off, but I was wrong. He was a gentle giant and pressed his nose right up against my palm, gently snorting. A laugh escaped my lips and Caesar whinnied back.

"I think he likes you, miss." Brice said.

"I think I like you too, Caesar." I said to the beautiful horse. Speaking of horses, the sound of hoof beats drew nearer to the house. Louis had left the stables a little while ago, but he returned and was out of breath. "Is everything alright, Louis?"

"You must hide, Flora. There are officers approaching on horseback." Louis said. The seriousness of his words took a moment to register in my mind. "Quickly!"

"Come!" Brice said. "I know exactly where you can hide." He took off running and I looked back at Louis.

"Go."

"But will you be..."

"Yes." Louis said. "Don't let them find you, Flora."

I nodded and I turned on my heel, running off after Brice. The fear of returning to the prison was real and I knew I couldn't afford to be found. Why Louis was protecting me, why anyone here was protecting me, I would never know. I was glad I wasn't alone, though. Brice stopped in front of an empty stable and quickly opened it up. He entered and dropped down on his hands and knees, wiping the old straw away. The floor boards appeared and he stuck his fingers into a seam, lifting up a secret door with ease.

"You can hide down here. It is free of rats and bugs." Brice said, holding a hand out to help me down. "I use it as a secret workshop. I do a little wood work and it is nice to have somewhere quiet to work." Taking his hand, I stepped down into the bit of light let in from the open hatch. "I'd give you a lantern, but the smell of burning oil and the light might give you away."

"Thank you, Brice." I said. He smiled and slowly shut the hatch, leaving me in darkness. I listened as he covered the floor boards back up with the straw and exited the stable. His footsteps grew further away and eventually disappeared. I was now completely alone and I prayed that everything would turn out alright.

 **…**

 **Raoul's POV**

One word could describe how I felt staying here with the man I had sworn to be my enemy: safe. It was something I hadn't ever imagined possible, but Erik was a changed man. He was no longer hostile towards me, except for when I got on his nerves by accident. Neither of us brought up our past experiences and I was actually quite surprised. I thought he would lash out about how I allowed him to be treated at the prison. He never did and I started to feel guilty about it after a couple of days. Whatever had come over me then was gone and I was finally starting to see where I had gone wrong.

It was just after he finished his letter and gave it to Darius that I had decided I was going to apologize. He picked up his book and was about to dive back into it when I spoke. "I would like to apologize." He looked up, his one visible eyebrow raised in confusion. After much complaint, Nadir finally brought him a mask. I could only imagine how much complaint would be needed to make the Persian cave on the issue of the piano. "I was not in my right mind back at the prison. Christine's health worried me far too much than it should have and I reacted poorly." Erik didn't say anything and I hoped that, in time, he would forgive me. "I am sorry for the pain I must have caused you and the Ashby girl. I do hope that she is safe because she has changed you for the better."

I shut my eyes, feeling exhausted and ready to sleep a while. Before I could fall asleep, Erik spoke. "I too am sorry, Vicomte." He must have thought I was asleep, because he went back to reading. I fell asleep faster with the weight of guilt off my shoulders. Perhaps I could help him figure out a way to take down Saville and reunite him with Flora. But it could wait until we were both rid of our wounds. Saville's days were numbered and he would pay for what he's done, not only to myself, but to Erik as well.

 **A/n: I think I'm starting to like Raoul. How about you guys? By the way, if you haven't already, check out the new story I have started, The Spirit of the Desert. It is a Western AU Phantom of the Opera and I am hoping to put up another chapter soon. I've been dying to write and AU fanfic and I came up with it and had to make it happen. Your support would be greatly appreciated. Anywhoozles, until next time my lovelies! Ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: Many apologies, my devoted readers! I lost my will to write for a long time and was worried that it would only get worse. But I have prevailed and now give you a new chapter! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you guys enjoy he chapter!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Third Person POV**

Brice had just joined Louis outside the stables when the officers rode up. Three of them side-by-side, looking determined upon the backs of their roan colored horses. They slowed as they approached Louis and Brice and stopped in front of the two. Louis patted Brice's shoulder and told him to go help Estelle in the kitchens. He then turned to greet the officers. "Good day, gentlemen." Louis said, stepping forward. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We're looking for a wanted criminal." The officer in the middle dismounted, holding the reins to his horse. "A few townspeople pointed us in this direction. A few days ago, a girl wandered into town and was looking for this place. Said she was the cousin of the master of the house."

"She was an imposter, sir." Louis answered, polite as ever. "One of my master's employees had known him since he was a babe. She saw right through the girl's lie, as the master has no cousins." The officer raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what the butler was telling him. "We sent her on her way. If I would have known she were a criminal, I would have alerted the authorities immediately."

"Oh... I see." The officer cocked his head and the other two officers dismounted. "Then I am sure you won't mind if my men search the property. Just as a precaution. It won't be but a few minutes." The two officers went to move by Louis and towards the house, but were stopped by his outstretched arms.

"I do not think my master would appreciate these two ransacking his property." Louis spoke, the friendly tone in his voice gone. The head officer opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Louis cut in. "He is a private man, you see. Not well liked by anyone and his home is the only place he can be without worrying about prying eyes." Eyeing the two officers that were glaring at him, Louis sighed and dropped his arms. "But I suppose a quick look wouldn't hurt. Do follow me gentlemen."

The two officers followed Louis up the stone path and into the house. Their leader stayed behind, unbeknownst to the butler. With him out of the way, he would be able to search the property outside unhindered. Saville would be ecstatic to have the girl caught and the officer wanted to be the one to drag her back to him. He could imagine the pride he would feel when Saville made him second in command at the prison. Grinning to himself, he took the reins of his partner's horses as well as his own. He walked them towards the stable and tied the horses to the hitching post outside. After making sure they were secure, he entered the stable.

A few horses nickered from their stalls as the officer walked inside. If there was anything that the officer knew, it was that if someone was hiding something, they would draw attention away from it. The butler could have been telling the truth, but the officer had a hunch that the girl was still around. Whether she was being protected by the butler or lying in wait to return to her criminal ways, the officer swore he would bring her to justice. His boots kicked up the soft dirt covering the ground as he walked further inside the stables. He peered inside each stable that he passed, making sure that he wouldn't pass up any detail.

As the officer passed by the stable of one large, midnight colored horse, he paused. Looking at the animal, he couldn't recall seeing such a majestic looking animal. The creature snorted as the officer rested his hands on the gate. Marveling at the beauty of the horse, the officer whistled and made clicking noises to draw the horse to him. It snorted once again and stomped its hooves against the ground. The sound it made was different. It sounded like... like wood. Eyes widening, the officer turned and passed all the stables that had occupants.

Flora remained silent as possible in her hiding spot. It was darker there than the darkest night Flora had ever seen. She felt frightened, but not by the darkness. Her fear came from the thought of the officers finding her. Brice had assured her that it was the safest place for her to hide, but Flora still felt otherwise. She felt like running from her hiding spot, running so far that Saville could never drag her back to that prison cell. It would do her no good to run now. The officers were looking for her and she would have to wait it out in the secret hatch.

Just as some of the worry started to die down, Flora heard loud thudding from above. The sound didn't come from over her head, but it seemed to come from a few stables down from hers. Flora thought for a moment it was one of the horses, but when the same thudding sounded closer she knew it was no horse. Someone was looking for her and had noticed the wood flooring in the stables. Panic overcame her and she knew that there was nothing she could do.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_ The officer stomped on the wood flooring, hoping to hear exactly what he wanted to. The last two stables had been void of what he was listening for and he moved on. He was now two stables from the end. Entering the next stable, he lifted his right foot and... _Thud! Thud! Thud!_ Still nothing. Shaking his head, the officer slammed the gate shut and stepped to the next stable.

Flora heard the loud slam and knew that she was a goner. Shutting her eyes, she squeezed herself further into the corner of the little room. She prayed silently that the officer would pass her up. That he wouldn't notice anything different about this stable. Flora's prayers seemed to do nothing as she heard the gate to the stable above her squeak open. Covering her mouth in an attempt to quiet her breaths, she waited and listened.

"Excuse me, sir." The officer spun around to look at the boy who had just spoken. It wasn't often the officer found himself caught by surprise and had no clue how this scrappy looking boy had managed to sneak up on him.

"What?" the officer snapped.

"Your horses broke away from the hitching post. I tried to catch them, but they ran off down the road." Brice answered, noting the annoyed look on the officers face. The officer looked between the boy and the stable. Muttering some choice profanity under his breath, he slammed the gate shut. Brice watched as the officer ran out of the stables to go catch the horses. A smile lit up his face as he had just kept Flora from getting found. He chuckled as the other two officers ran by to help their partner. Hopefully their search was sufficient and they wouldn't return.

Weeks passed and the officers never returned. They still passed through town every so often, but it appeared to them the lead they had was cold. Flora spent much of her time with Estelle in the kitchens, discovering an excellent friend in the excitable cook. The time she didn't spend with Estelle was when Flora read in the library or walked among the gardens. Once the clothing Flora had gotten fitted for arrived, Brice took her on the ride he had promised. They didn't go far from the property, per Louis' request, but Flora wished she could. She wished she could visit the coast. It was always beautiful this time of year.

Louis kept Erik informed on how Flora was doing. He wrote once every week to his employer. Most of the news was on how Flora was handling her newfound freedom without Erik. Though, as of lately, Louis was also helping Erik set in motion a plan to bring Saville to justice. Erik responded to the news Louis sent him and then proceed to give Louis some errand or other to run. Louis soon found himself being the middle man for Erik, as he was still recovering. Making business propositions, transferring large amounts of money to third party accounts, and even delivering threatening letters was much of what Louis was asked to do.

He didn't mind doing these things, but it did drag him away from the house often. Louis worried that Flora would go into town when he wasn't there to stop her. In the time that he had known her, she had found a special place in his heart. Louis had always longed for a daughter, for family of any kind, but had never gotten any such thing. His life had rushed by before he could ever start a family, but Flora was much like a daughter to him. Her charm came from her individuality. She was kind and witty, practical yet childish, and had the beauty of an angel. Flora was everything Louis had hoped for in a child. If anything happened to her, he would feel responsible and could only imagine the pain of losing her.

Saville continued searching vigorously for the Phantom, Raoul de Chagny, and Flora Ashby. Every time his men felt like they were getting close, they only got farther away. His annoyance was only getting bigger and bigger. The higher ups were cracking down on him for allowing prisoners to escape. If he had one more slip up, he would be out of a job. Saville had to start looking better or he would lose everything he had fought so hard to get. Time flew by and things didn't look any better for Saville. It seemed that the Phantom, the Vicomte, and Flora had dropped off the face of the Earth. No longer did his men search for them, as there were no leads.

It was nearly a year since the day they escaped that Saville had come to the conclusion they had all died. His higher ups were satisfied with the return of most of the escaped prisoners and stopped riding Saville's heels. Saville knew that it wouldn't look good if he held onto the hope of catching the three he wanted found most. Resorting to a method he often used when prisoners were beaten to death, he destroyed the files of both the Phantom and Flora Ashby. De' Chagny had apparently left the country with his wife, going to live in England. How he had survived, Saville had no clue but it was too late to see to his revenge. For the first time in a long time, Saville was happy with the way things were going for him. But it was short lived...

 **A/n: The next chapter will be a bit of a time skip as this chapter suggests. Saville is about to get what is coming to him. What has Erik been planning for Saville for nearly a year? Also, Flora is going to get into a very interesting situation. Leave some love in the reviews! Until next time, dear readers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: New chapter! Yay!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Raoul's POV**

 _ **One year later...**_

Tonight was the night to end it all. By tomorrow morning, Saville's reign of evil would be over. I could return to my normal life alongside my beloved Christine. More importantly, Erik could reunite with Flora and live without the fear of the law. The time we spent together over the last year had brought us closer together than I thought possible. Of course, we still had our disagreements, but no friendship is without them. I found a trustworthy person in the once feared Phantom of the Opera. Something I never thought possible and something I would cherish for the rest of my life.

After Erik and I had healed from our wounds, we decided that we had stayed with Nadir too long to be safe. As soon as possible, Erik, Nadir and Darius, and myself returned to his lair beneath the opera house in Paris. The place looked ransacked upon arriving. Erik's belongings scattered the floor and floated in the lake. Nothing had gone untouched by the mob that came after him that night. Even the grand pipe organ that was set in the wall had been dented and scuffed. I remember well how Erik just cleaned the entire place up in silence, barely making a sound for three days straight. He had been devastated by the ruin of his home. Nadir and I attempted to help him put stuff back together, but were turned immediately upon offering. When everything was set right again and everything had been replaced three days later, Erik came out of his melancholy. That is when we picked up where we left off with the plan.

Saville had to believe the Phantom was long gone and that I was out of his reach. Erik would lay low until the time came to act. All the while, he would be using an outside contact to set our dominoes up to be knocked down at a later time. Through a number of connections to be made over the next year, we would make it possible to get to Saville without any chances of failing. It would be as easy as getting one's favorite pastry from the local bakery. The minor details would be worked out along the way. I was going to play a major part in gathering our resources until word of Christine's condition worsening.

Christine knew that I was well and alive. I had sent her a letter when I was under Nadir's care, explaining my sudden disappearance as an unexpected business opportunity. I couldn't have told her the truth for I feared it would have sent her further into madness. She was still having night terrors about Erik and they were happening more often. I even had the family doctor come and make sure she was alright, but it appeared that everything was normal. He recommended a few herbal remedies to keep the nightmares at bay. They worked for a few months, but the nightmares returned with a vengeance. Christine was now seeing things during her waking hours as well and I knew that something was most definitely wrong. While I wanted to see the plan all the way through, I couldn't deny that Christine was more important. Erik knew this too and even offered to help. I gladly accepted.

When he offered his help, I expected something far different than what happened. Erik asked to see Christine. Alone. And I did allow him to see the woman he had once loved with every part of himself. It was late one evening in May. Christine was still wide awake, the recollection of her nightmares causing her to fear falling asleep. I did not know what Erik had planned, but I would remain within earshot of Christine's room in case she broke down. After wishing her good night with a kiss to her forehead, I blew out the candle on the nightstand and moved to the hall. Moments later, a slow, other-worldly, melodious tune could be heard from her room. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened to the violin I knew had to be played by Erik. Christine didn't scream as I often heard when she awoke from a nightmare. Instead, I heard her call out for the 'Angel of Music', begging him to speak to her. And Erik answered. He told her that it was time for her to let go, that she no longer needed the Angel of Music. She asked him to play his music for her one last time and he did. He played a short amount of time before the door I had my ear pressed against was pulled open.

Erik stood there with a violin in his hands, tears in the corner of his eyes. Christine was fast asleep, lulled by the music he played for her. I guess that it was way of letting her go once and for all. After pulling the door shut, he told me it was probably best that I take her on a holiday outside of Paris. She obviously needed time away from here to recover best. I agreed. Erik offered to let us stay at a home in the English countryside that he owned. I gladly accepted his offer and made the necessary preparations as soon as possible. Nadir was at the docks to see Christine and myself off. He let me know that he would contact me when I would need to return to play my part in the plan and its details. Which is where I found myself now.

Sitting in the crowded pub, I kept my head down and waited patiently. The men around me were drinking and carrying on in merriment, unaware of my presence. Also unaware of my reasons for being there. Saville would be here tonight in a celebration of his promotion. Of course the promotion was only given to him on the account of Erik putting in good words through his web of connections. It was our ticket to getting Saville where it would be easy to nab him. There would be no room for error. If anything went wrong, all the hard work put into this plan would go to waste.

The door opened and my head snapped in its direction. It wasn't Saville, much to my dismay. Sighing, I scooted further into the corner I sat in. Waiting was not something I enjoyed, but would have to suffer just for tonight. A couple minutes passed and Saville still hadn't arrived. A waitress wandered by, placing a mug of cheap alcohol on the table. "Don't think I didn't notice you sitting there." she said, shooting daggers at me with her eyes. "Paying customers only." Erik didn't expect this, but luckily I had a few francs on me. Reaching into my pocket, I dug them out and handed them to the waitress. She took them and went on her way to the next table.

A little more time passed and the alcoholic beverage was starting to seem tempting. Erik had made me sworn off drinking any alcohol while in the pub. Apparently my sobriety was more important than anything else. I glanced at the mug, hoping that it would just disappear. It didn't. The door opened and I looked to find it was not Saville. My fingers drummed against the table and I sighed, glancing at the untouched mug. _Perhaps a taste wouldn't hurt…_ As I reached for it, the door opened once more and I growled in annoyance. I looked over, knowing I would find... _Saville._

…

 **Flora's POV**

 _ **Earlier the same day…**_

"Brice!" I shouted, stomping past Caesar's empty stable. Brice poked his head out from one of the stables he was cleaning, a confused look on his face. He played innocent, but I knew he was anything but. Stopping outside the stable, I glared at him. "When did Louis leave?"

"Flora, you know…"

"Yes, I know that he only wants me to be safe!" I snapped, interrupting Brice. "That is what he has told me for the last year. But he promised that he would take me with him the next time he left the manor. He broke that promise, Brice, and I am not happy. When did he leave?"

"He left early this morning." Brice answered with a sigh. _That sneaky butler!_ A year had passed since the night I escaped from prison. A year since I gained my freedom. Freedom that was short lived when I was kept from leaving the manor. Every time Louis had to run an errand, I asked to go with and help. I was always denied. This went on for an entire year and I was sick of it. The manor was starting to feel more like a prison than a refuge from the prison I escaped from. Erik wouldn't have wanted this place to feel like prison.

Today was also a year from the day I lost Erik. When I woke up, he was my first thought. I thought of his selflessness and kindness and strength. My mind recalled his glowing, amber eyes that I loved. It recalled his entire image, disfigured face and all, and all that made me love him. _All that_ _ **had**_ _made me love him…_ Over the past year, I had accepted that he was gone. Hopefully in a better place than this world. He would not have wanted me to waste my life wishing he were still around. So, with a lot of help from his staff at the manor, I got over my loss of Erik. Though, I would never forget him. He is still in possession of a piece of my heart and I still hold a piece of his with his memory. Erik was the bravest person I knew and I don't think I could ever forget a person as special as he was.

"Flora, I am sure he will take you out when he returns." Brice said, attempting to comfort me. It was not working.

"And when is he supposed to be returning?"

"Three days, at the least." Clenching my fists, I refrained from cursing the aged man. It was not fair. He had no right to keep me here. I was not some fragile doll to keep locked up, away from all danger. This doll had survived prison and the streets of Paris. Those were not safe places, especially for a woman. I was not afraid. Not anymore. "At least you have something to look forward to."

"No. No I don't!" I spun on my heel, heading straight for my horse's stable. She was a five-year-old chestnut mare that Louis insisted on getting me. It was love at first sight. There was no horse that I thought prettier than Annabelle. As I stopped in front of her stable, she whinnied at me, probably hoping for a treat. I opened the gate and entered the stable, knowing perfectly well what I was doing.

"Flora, what are you…" Brice said as he looked into the stable. I looked down at him from Annabelle's back. Luckily, Brice had taught me how to ride bareback and I was going to ride as far from the manor as I wanted.

"I have to get out of here, Brice." He opened his mouth to tell me to stay, but I was not going to hear it. Not today. "Nothing you tell me is going to stop me. I'll be back soon." Kicking Annabelle's sides, she took off out of the stable causing Brice to jump out of the way. I directed her out of the stables and towards the main road. The wind whipped against my face and I held tighter to Annabelle's mane. As I turned her onto the main road, a smile lit up my face. Urging her to go faster, I laughed a little. This feeling… This feeling of freedom was exhilarating. There were no limits I felt while the world around me was a blur. Nobody could tell me to stop, or stay, or go. It was just me and Annabelle. And it was the greatest feeling in the world knowing this.

I kept on going, planning on passing right through the town. Just as I came around a curve in the road, a carriage was heading the opposite direction I was. If I didn't do something, I was going to crash right into its horses. Pulling Annabelle's mane, I prayed we would stop in time. Annabelle whinnied, skidding to a halt quickly. The sudden stop sent me flying over her head and through the air. Before I could see that the carriage driver had halted his horses, I hit the ground. My head snapped back, hitting the hard dirt road, and I blacked out.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: We get a flash from the past in this chapter! Wonder who it could be… Hmm… Find out in this great new chapter!**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Flora's POV**

I started to come around, a terrible ache in my head. As I continued waking up, I noticed that my body also ached. My eyes fluttered open, but I shut them when the bright light from the window caused the pain in my head to increase. A groan escaped my lips, not enjoying the state I was in and realizing the trouble I would be in. Louis would not be happy. Not a bit. I knew he would demand a full explanation. An explanation that would sentence me to never leaving the manor ever again.

By a miracle, I remembered all that happened. I remembered my anger with Louis for leaving me behind. I remembered taking off on Annabelle, knowing that no one could stop me from doing so. I remembered the feeling of freedom as Annabelle and I flew down the road. I also remembered flying through the air when I had to keep from running into a carriage. After hitting the ground and getting knocked unconscious, I couldn't recall anything. I hoped that the carriage and its passengers were alright. Annabelle's safety was also another thing I hoped for.

The door creaked open and I hoped it was Maribelle coming to take care of me. How long had I been out? "Maribelle, is that you?" I questioned.

"No, miss." I sat up suddenly, regretting the move since it caused my stomach to turn sour. Laying back down, I wondered where I was and who the girl was. The voice that answered was not one I had ever heard before. It was a girl far younger than Maribelle. Her voice was soft and had a musical lilt to it. "I am Ivette. My brother brought you to our home after you were thrown from your horse. You have hit your head quite hard. Can I get you anything?"

"Could you close the curtains?" Her footsteps were soft on the hardwood flooring, but I followed the sound of them as she walked to the window. I listened for the _whoosh_ of the curtains before I opened my eyes. The room was a little blurry and I had trouble discerning everything within it. I could tell that there was an armoire in the corner of the room next to the window. The large, dark colored wood stood out against the white walls. Ivette's form stood next to the window still, and I squinted at her hoping it would help my vision.

"Sorry." she said softly, although she hadn't done anything wrong. Ivette moved closer to the bed and I could see her a little better. Her hair was a brownish blonde and curly. She was thin and shorter than me. If I could see the details of her face, I could probably tell how old she was. "Brother said that you might have blurred or loss of vision when you awoke. He's a doctor. Do you remember your name? Brother also said you might not remember things from before hitting your head."

"I am Flora Ashby." I answered. I was lucky that the carriage I nearly crashed into belonged to a doctor. Why his sister was here instead of him confused me. "I remember everything from before I hit my head."

"Oh. That's good to hear." Ivette said. She was definitely timid. I could hear it in her voice and by the way she didn't get too close to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my body hurts, but other than that I feel fine." Just as I finished talking, my stomach growled and I blushed. "I guess I am hungry as well."

"Lunch has passed, but I am sure I can find something for you in the kitchen." Ivette said, walking back to the door. "It is nearly tea time. Perhaps I can bring some tea and pastries." Ivette pulled the door open and gasped. "Jacques! You scared me! Flora is awake now." _Jacques? Where did I remember that name from?_

"I see." Ivette's brother said, walking into the room. His voice was familiar, but I couldn't seem to put my finger on where I knew it from. "Thank you for checking up on her for me. When you didn't return, I assumed she was awake and you were keeping her company."

"I'll be back up in a little bit with tea and pastries." Ivette said excitedly. "Maybe you could join Flora and I, Jacques. You've been working so hard and..."

"Of course I will join you." Jacques interrupted. I smiled at hearing the love in his voice. Ivette left the doorway, allowing her brother to enter the room before she went to get the tea and pastries. My vision was starting to clear up and I could see Jacques clearer than his sister. He had similar colored hair to his sister, but a tad lighter. It was neatly pulled back and the low ponytail hung over his shoulder. "It has been quite a while, Flora. If you hadn't stopped in time, it would have made it the second time I ran into you." Suddenly, it clicked in my mind where I knew him from.

"Jacques Bonhomme." I said, remembering how he had run into me outside the general store the day I made it to Rouen. "Excuse me. _Doctor_ Jacques Bonhomme."

Jacques chuckled as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Jacques is just fine. How are you feeling? Any dizziness, nausea, or fatigue?"

"My head and body hurt. When I sat up a little bit ago I felt a nauseous." I answered.

"You may have a minor concussion from hitting your head. I assessed your body while you were still unconscious and you didn't have any broken bones. You will probably get some nasty bruising, but other than that you are fine." Jacques scooted closer and I could see his spectacles on his prominent, masculine nose. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to check your head for swelling where you hit it."

"I don't mind at all." Jacques nodded and reached his hands up to behind my head. His fingers probed around the area that had hit the ground. He was quiet as he felt around the back of my head. I found myself watching his face that was no close enough to see in detail. The light brown eyes behind the thin wire framed spectacles were concentrated. His lips pressed into a line, but would part moments later. It was strange, yet I found myself drawn to his expressions. They were so... intense. I gasped as his fingers pressed a little too hard against my bump. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No." I said quietly. "It is alright. Is the swelling bad?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. You are very lucky." Jacques said, standing up and readjusting his spectacles. "I've seen memory loss and serious cases of amnesia with patients that hit their heads as hard as you did."

"Thank you." I reached up and felt the back of my head, feeling the bump there. I looked over at Jacques from the bed. My vision had cleared up entirely and I watched as he wrote in a folder of the parchment he had dropped when we first met. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled before continuing to write.

Ivette walked in with a tray of lovely smelling pastries and piping hot tea. "Hope you like Earl Gray, because that is all Jacques will drink." Ivette said, setting the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. "How do you like your tea?"

"One sugar, please." I answered. Jacques joined us a minute later. We sat and talked about anything that was brought up. From the nice spring weather to the best books. According to Jacques, Annabelle was unharmed and was safe in his stable. Ivette opened up a lot more than I expected, but it seemed that Jacques presence brought that out in her. Jacques held a lot of surprises as well. I learned that his favorite book was one of my own personal favorites: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Jacques had also, at one point, wanted to be a sailor.

As the afternoon passed and the tea grew cold, I started to feel tired. Jacques was quick to notice this and wrapped up the socializing, shooing Ivette out of the room. "Do I need to let someone know where you are? I feel that it would be a good idea for you to stay until I am sure you are getting better." Jacques asked, standing in the door way. I thought for a moment, knowing that I probably should. Louis wouldn't be home for at least three days. Jacques would not keep me here like Louis. This place seemed safe enough and I couldn't bring myself to return to the manor. Not when this opportunity to be away from the manor had landed in my outstretched hands.

"No. I will be fine."

"Alright. If you need anything, Ivette's room is down the hall and she will hear if you call." Jacques smiled and pulled the door shut behind him. Closing my eyes, I let sleep wash over me.

 **A/n: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave some love for me in a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: New chapter! Read and review, my lovelies!**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Erik's POV**

Saville had entered the pub, as planned. Now it was just a matter of time before he walked right into our clever trap. Knowing this made me feel better, but I still felt like storming in after him and bringing him to swift justice. Time had only made my hatred for the vile man stronger. Over the course of the past year, there had been so many chances to stop him. The only problem was that he thought I was still out there. It would have been too difficult with him as vigilant as he was. The longer I was away from Flora, the more I fought to free myself and her from Saville's reign of madness.

Louis' word was not enough to keep Flora's safety from my thoughts. I awaited every letter from Louis without an ounce of patience. If there had been any word of any harm befalling her, I would have dropped everything to be by her side. There was no such occurrence, for which I was grateful for. Louis often told me of the things she enjoyed doing around the manor and I hoped for the day where I could join her in them. Just the thought of being by her side again pushed me to end Saville's tyranny. Tonight was when I would accomplish that. With success so close, I could just picture being able to hold Flora in my arms again.

"Thinking of Flora again, are we?" I jumped as I noticed Nadir standing next to me. He must have climbed down from the driver's seat of the carriage when I was not paying attention. "You had a smile on your face. One that I know too well."

"Of course I wasn't!" I snapped, more upset about how easily Nadir sneaked up on me. "I was thinking of how I will get to end Saville's miserable life."

The Daroga chuckled, clapping my shoulder with one of his hands. "Then tell me, friend, what is the first thing you are going to do when Saville has been taken care of?"

"I am going to Flora." I said without even having to think.

Nadir let out a full on belly laugh and I rolled my eyes, adjusting my cloak. I had become used to Nadir's puckish ways. I no longer got the urge to strangle the man when he was bothersome. Something I had not managed to do in the many years I knew him. Besides his constant banter, the Daroga had become less of a nuisance over the course of the last year. His help with everything was much appreciated. From tending to my wounds to helping plan tonight, he had been more helpful than I could recall him ever being. Perhaps after all was said and done, I would let him come around more often. As long as I remembered to hide all my brandy.

He left a few minutes later, going back to wait for the signal from Raoul. Until we got the signal from Raoul, we were sitting ducks. There was no way to rush this plan along. The pub would close in a few hours. Hopefully Saville didn't plan on staying that long. It would be painful to have to wait any longer, but patience was a key element for everything to work. Saville had to stumble his way into our path, not the other way round. I leaned against a tree nearby and watched the doors of the pub like a hawk watches a field mouse.

Time passed and there was still no sign of Raoul. I was half tempted to waltz right up into the pub myself when I caught movement at the pub doors with my vigilant eyes. Raoul was there, the collar of a workman's coat turned up and a cap atop his head. A very successful disguise. He glanced up from the ground towards where Nadir was waiting with a carriage. I watched as he struck a match against the side of the building and lit the oil lamp in his other hand. _That was the sign._

Pushing myself away from the tree, I bounded over to the carriage. Nadir was half asleep in the driver's seat, something I should have expected of a man his age. "Nadir, wake up!" I snapped, shaking his shoulder. Nadir's eyes flew open and I hoped he wasn't too tired to not be able to play his part in this. "Raoul has given the sign and I caught you sleeping."

"Sorry." Nadir sighed, a yawn punctuating his waking word. He took up the reins and looked down at me, expecting me to have already climbed into the carriage. "Well, we don't have too much time now, do we?" Rolling my eyes, I climbed into the carriage Raoul had provided us. The interior was luxurious, perhaps the nicest I had ever seen. A deep crimson red fabric lined the seats and walls. It was pleasant to the eye and soft to the touch. The curtains over the windows were such a dark blue they appeared black.

I ran my hand along the back of the seat that faced the back of the carriage. My hand soon found a small lever and pulled it. There was a quiet _click_ and I lifted the seat up, revealing a secret compartment. This was my favorite feature by far. It was large enough for someone to hide in, that someone being me. Climbing inside, I shut the door behind me and settled down within the slightly cramped space. I knocked on the wood above me where I knew Nadir would hear. The carriage started to move and I fell silent.

The carriage stopped a few moments later, outside the pub. Although I could not see or hear what was going on outside the carriage, I knew what was occurring. Moments later, I heard the carriage door open and two people climbed in. The first person took the seat across from the one I hid behind and the second sat upon that one. "This is a lovely carriage, Mademoiselle Vivian." Saville said, his voice just on the other side of the seat. The carriage lurched forward into motion again. "Not nearly as lovely as you, though."

Mademoiselle Vivian, though that was not her real name, giggled. "Oh Fredrick..." she sighed. "I cannot believe a woman has snagged you yet. Any woman would be lucky to have a man such as you." I wished I could gag without making a sound. Saville smelled of sweat, alcohol, and the musty smell of the prison. I could smell it through the seat and I hoped that Estelle was doing her best to not be bothered by it. She had perhaps the biggest role in the plan. Louis had prepared her well for all that she had to do tonight.

"Thank you, miss." Saville said. The carriage swerved around a curve in the road, causing me to almost slam into the side of the compartment. _Nadir, do not forget that I am not seated properly._ "I appreciate the lift home. And the lovely company, too."

"It is the least I could do for a man of law." Estelle said, a flirtatious tone in her voice. "What is it that you do at the prison? Perhaps you could give me a tour sometime."

"I do not think a young lady would want to be around such vile criminals. I am the head of the prison, soon to be the head of the largest prison in France." Just as Saville spoke, the carriage slammed to a stop. _Show time!_ "What is going on out there?"

"I haven't the slightest..." Estelle began, but stopped as the carriage door was opened.

"Get out!" Raoul barked at Estelle. Saville went to reach for the pistol he hid in his jacket, but he had been relieved of it before he could notice. The carriage rocked slightly as Estelle climbed out and Raoul climbed inside. Louis would be there with another carriage to take Estelle to safety while we continued on. "It's been a while, hasn't it Saville? Don't move or I will use this." 'This' being Saville's own pistol.

"De' Chagny, you sly ba-" Saville fell silent. If only I could see the look on his face with a pistol in his face.

"Don't test me. Keep quiet and I'll do my best to not blow your brains out." Raoul snapped. "Nadir! Let's get going. I am sure our _friend_ is getting impatient." The carriage started moving once more and I could feel the anticipation building. The inside of the carriage was quiet, Saville giving up on trying to irritate Raoul. Raoul didn't give him the satisfaction of having a conversation.

Nadir drove the carriage down a curving road. The condition of the road got progressively worse. There were many bumps and I was sure my posterior would be bruised by the time the ride was over. It was not too much longer that the carriage came to a stop for the final time. I listened for the quiet _click_ of the second secret door and watched the driver's seat lift up. Nadir smiled down at me. "Get out of there so we can finish this once and for all."

I stood up and threw my legs over the opening, jumping to the solid ground. Nadir handed me an oil lamp and I walked around to the carriage door. Raoul opened it from the inside, allowing Saville to exit first with a pistol to his back. As soon as Saville looked up at me, his lips curled back. "You." he sneered. "I should have known."

"You should have, Saville. After what you did a year ago, I am surprised you hadn't fled when you had the chance." Saville stepped down in front of me. I handed Nadir the lamp and turned back to Saville. "I have waited for this moment far too long. You aren't going to be walking away from this alive, Saville. Men like you do not deserve to live." The lasso that had been hanging at my hip quickly found its way around Saville's neck. I tightened it, causing Saville to grasp at it in panic of his supply of oxygen getting cut off. "Any last words before you can no longer speak, scum?"

"Let's do this fair and square, Phantom." Saville said, his voice different with the slight pressure of the Punjab lasso around it. I cocked my head, curious to his proposal. "I want a chance to fight for my life. Man to man. Winner walks away with his life."

"Erik, that is not a good idea." Nadir said from behind me. "Kill him while you have the chance." I looked Saville in the eye, contemplating whether to stick to the plan or let Saville struggle before I rid the world of him. There were many fights that I participated in where nobody stood a chance. Those fights were my least favorite.

"Fine." I said, loosening the lasso and pulling it off of his neck. I tossed it to Nadir who frowned at me. Saville coughed and rubbed at his throat. I walked away from the carriage a little ways and turned back to face Saville. "I should let you know that you will not be the one walking away from this."

Saville smirked and took a few steps towards me. "We will see, Phantom. We will see."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Hello, my devoted readers. Just when this story is starting to get exciting, I have some good/bad news. Good news is that there is a new chapter! Yay! I hope you guys have enjoy it. The bad news is that the story might be going on a bit of a break. I'm leaving to work in my cousin's florists from this weekend to the beginning of October. I am not sure if I'll be able to write as much or even be able to access the World Wide Web where I'll be. It is not the end of The Phantom and the Thief by far. You can bet your underground lair that I'll do my best to keep going. If all else fails, the place I'll be is sure to have lots of inspiration. I can put that inspiration to work and hopefully bring back some good stuff for you guys. Thanks for sticking with this story, whether you were here from the beginning or just joined in on the fun. Anywhoozles, onwards with the chapter!**

 **-Your ever-faithful author,**

 **Andimpink**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Flora's POV**

Two days. Two days I stayed with the Bonhommes. It was a wonderful experience, besides the concussion and bruises. Ivette really warmed up to me and she didn't leave my side unless she had to. Turns out that she was a lover of books, like myself. We talked about our favorite authors and shared our feelings about particular books. She'd bring me many a book from her collection and we'd read together or to each other. Ivette was like a breath of fresh air. I had never had any siblings, but Ivette was the closest thing to a sibling I'd ever get. Something for which I was glad.

Jacques I saw only a handful of times during my time there. I could understand why, though. Being a doctor had to be time consuming. Lots of people needed him and he put them first. It was a pleasant occurrence when he would join his sister and I. The conversations we had got much deeper, something I appreciated. The Bonhomme siblings would complete each other's thoughts and add to one another's ideas. It was a sight to behold, the pair of them bouncing off of each other's thoughts. Their relationship was so close and I learned why it was.

Jacques was the eldest son in their family, at twenty-six years of age. He had gone to medical school to become a doctor when he just turned 17. Ivette had been 5 at the time he left. Jacques was gone for three years, taking classes and learning all that he could. It was last year of Jacques' schooling when both their parents fell deathly ill. Ivette was sent to stay with her aunt, while Jacques was not allowed to go home and visit them. He nearly failed his last term of schooling because of his worry for them. Jacques graduated in June, finally earning the title of doctor.

He rushed home from Paris as fast as he could, hoping he could use his skills to save his parents. When at last he got home, he rushed to their room on the second floor of the house. Outside their room, the maid that he had once tortured as a child was sobbing into their butler's shoulder. Jacques burst into their room to find their family doctor and a priest. The room smelled of illness and he choked on its thickness. His eyes found his parents, lying next to each other in their bed both motionless. They were white as a sheet and looked like they had suffered severe malnutrition. The sight of his recently deceased parents forced him to his knees and he sobbed hopelessly.

Ivette had heard this tale from the maid and butler. The funeral was short lived, per Jacques' demands. Their parent's death had affected him deeper than Ivette. Many months after their funeral, Jacques still refused to work. He would lock himself up in his father's study and not come out until he had to sleep. What he did in the study was unknown to everyone in the house. Ivette was all alone during this time, with only the maid to watch over her. She felt hopeless, witnessing the state her brother was in day after day. At the time she didn't know it, but she was the key to bringing her brother out of his stupor.

It was Christmas morning and Ivette woke up, feeling the Christmas spirit in the air. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the sitting room, where she had set up the Christmas tree on her own. It was quite early and she could smell the delicious food that was being prepared for supper from the stairs. The sitting room had been wonderfully decorated by Ivette and her maid. It was the only place besides the kitchen that one could tell it was Christmas. Jacques had refused to let any other room be decorated.

Ivette sat by herself in the sitting room, her knees drawn up to her chest. She followed the strands of garland around the room with her eyes. The sparkling red tinsel on the tree glittered and the ornaments spun back and forth. The angel at the top of the tree stared down at her, a smile on its face as it played its harp. It was a sight to behold, but Ivette was not feeling it was worth it. Not without her brother. She wondered if he was up already and left the sitting room for the study.

As expected, the study doors were locked. Ivette knocked on them, calling for Jacques to join her in opening presents. She knew that he had bought those presents for her and hadn't gotten himself anything. That is why she held a small wrapped box in her hands. It was her present to him. Jacques told her to go away, but she stood her ground and pounded on the door again and again. When Jacques unlocked the door and pulled them open, she was surprised with the look on his face. He was definitely angry with her being there, but there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He asked her what she wanted and she held out the little box to him. Jacques took it and shut the study doors, locking them once more.

Ivette returned to the sitting room and opened her presents. She got a handful of pretty ribbons, three new dresses, two dolls, and a story book she didn't have yet. They were all lovely presents and she cherished her brother's thoughtfulness. She wondered if he had opened his present yet and hoped he like it. Before she could go and bother him again, her maid came to help her get dressed for the day. Her maid tamed her wild curls and helped her into one of her new dresses. By the time she finished, supper was ready and Ivette walked down to the dining room by herself.

Dishes of traditional Christmas food covered the table. The scent of the food caused Ivette's mouth to water. Candles lit the room with a radiant light. Taking her seat, Ivette bowed her head and prayed. She thanked God for the wonderful food and the lovely presents she received earlier. Ivette then asked that her brother be happy again. That he would read to her again. That he would go be a doctor for all the sick people. That he would join her for supper. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, Jacques was standing there with a smile on his face. She got out of her chair and ran straight into his arms. He apologized for not being there and promised he would not revert back to hiding within the study. Ivette caught the twinkling of her present to him around his neck. It was a locket with a picture of their parents and a picture of herself.

Since then, they had grown closer together. Jacques kept to his word and had not once locked himself away in the study. When he wasn't working, he was spending time with his sister. I had never heard of a pair of siblings that were so close. When they spent time with me, I could see how tightly knit their bond was. It was a wonderful sight to behold. If only I could have stayed longer with them.

It was the afternoon of the second day I spent with the Bonhommes. I actually got up from the bed and Ivette spent the day showing me around their home. The size was a little bigger than the manor I lived in. There were a few more rooms. They were pristine and smelled clean. Ivette informed me that they were rooms for patients that came to see Jacques. I was also showed the terrarium next to the sitting room. Plants filled it from top to bottom. Green was the most abundant color, but I could make out the beginning of colorful blooms. That is where Jacques found Ivette and I.

"Jacques!" Ivette exclaimed as he came through the door. He grinned as she ran and threw her arms around his waist. She looked up at him with a bright smile. "I was just showing Flora around the house. She loves the terrarium the most, don't you Flora?"

"It is quite lovely." I said with a smile.

Jacques peeled Ivette off of his body and adjusted his shirt. "It was a gift from my father to my mother." Jacques said. "But I did not come looking for you to tell you that. Flora, Maribelle is in the sitting room waiting for you." _Oh no... I completely forgot about her. She must be furious and I can only imagine how furious Louis will be when he hears from her._ I looked up at Jacques to find a confused look on his face. "Why did you not have me sent a message explaining where you were and what happened? Your household has been looking all over for you, Flora."

"Flora, is this true?" Ivette asked, turning to me. I couldn't look her in the eyes and dropped my gaze to my hands in my lap. "Flora?"

"I..." My throat tightened and I couldn't form any words. The guilt of not notifying the manor of my whereabouts was crushing. If I could explain, I wouldn't be able to tell them that I was running away. That also being the reason I almost crashed into their carriage. I would seem like the bad person when in all reality I just wanted to get away, if only for a few days. Would they think of me as a bad person knowing the reason I didn't let the manor know?

"Why didn't you let them know?" Jacques pressed again.

"I had to..." I started, stopping when a sob rose to the back of my throat and threatened to make itself heard. Taking a shaky breath, I continued. "I had to get away. They... they are protecting me, but it felt more like they were holding me hostage. I'm not mad or anything about it. Not anymore." I rose to my feet, feeling the hot tears that had begun to roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry... I..." I wanted to say that I wished I could stay, but that would only make it harder to leave. "I have to go now."

Brushing past Jacques and Ivette, I walked into the sitting room from the terrarium. Maribelle rose from the lounge at my entrance to the room. I walked straight into her outstretched arms and she guided me out of the sitting room. When we got to the front door, she told me to go wait in the carriage and that she'd be out in a second. Jacques was there with her as I closed the door behind me. I could only assume she was thanking him. When I was here, I hoped that after I returned to the manor that I'd be able to come back and visit the Bonhommes. I didn't think that was possible anymore. Brice hopped down from the driver's seat, a large smile on his face. He opened the door for me, letting me know how happy he was that I was found.

A few minutes later, Maribelle joined me in the carriage. I peered out the window, not seeing hide nor hair of the Bonhomme siblings. "Let's go Brice." Maribelle said. Brice shook the reins and the horses pulled the carriage into motion. For a long while, the carriage was silent. Maribelle had not said a word nor had I. It was only when Maribelle placed a comforting hand on my folded hands. I broke down into tears and she sat by my side, just letting me know that everything was fine. That she was not mad and that Louis would not hear a word of what had transpired the last two days. And I continued to cry until we arrived back at the manor.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: New chapter! Yay! I was glad I got this one done. I may have another one out before I leave.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Erik's POV**

It was dark besides the glow of the lantern in Nadir's hands. The darkness would not keep me from winning this fight. It was easy to melt into the shadows, something I had mastered long ago. Saville had no knowledge of this talent of mine, but he would soon see its full effect. We faced each other in the middle of the clearing at the top of the hill we had just ascended in the carriage. I could see Saville's determined expression and took up a defensive stance. "Who's going to make the first move, Phantom?" he asked, also taking up a defensive stance.

"I will." I said, charging towards him. He raised his fists to block, but I rushed right past him and into the shadows. Saville spun around to find me, but I was not where he thought I'd be.

"Funny." Saville scoffed. "Your tricks aren't going to get you anywhere, though." I watched from my hiding spot, not making a sound nor moving a muscle. Saville stood his ground and kept looking around, hoping to find where I was hiding. Slowly, I began to approach him. My feet made no sound as I creeped through the knee length grass. "I thought we were fighting. Not playing hide and seek."

When I was close enough, I wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed it tightly. The other arm grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back. He immediately reacted and clawed at the arm I had choking him. It would do him no use though. His life hung in my hands dangerously. I let him go a moment later and was surprised when he spun around, swinging a fist at me. I dodged and noted the aggravated look on his face. "I promise no more games from here on out." I said as he swung again and ducked beneath his punch.

As I started to come back up from ducking, I threw a punch at his stomach. He side stepped and I missed hitting him, something I didn't think possible. I moved to turn around, but found myself tackled to the ground. Saville sat on my chest and was viciously throwing his fists at my face. My arms came up to defend myself, but that did not stop him. His fists found their way around my arms and landed a few good hits. I could feel where his knuckle had split open my cheek and then noticed that my mask was long gone. It did not matter that it was missing. Saville would be brought to justice with or without it.

As soon as I saw an opening, I grabbed one of Saville's wrists and twisted it, hearing a satisfying _crack_ . He let out a cry of pain and cradled it with his other hand. It was definitely broken. I took this as an opportunity and threw Saville off of me. He landed a foot or two away from me with a groan. I scrambled to my feet and approached him. "Give up, Saville. With one hand you're not going to be able to fight back." I held out my hand towards Nadir and he tossed me my lasso. Saville pushed himself up off of the ground with his one hand.

"You'd be surprised." Before I knew what was happening, Saville had lunged at me and I felt something slide through my side. I looked down to see red blossoming on my white shirt around the knife Saville had conjured from thin air. Saville pulled it out, a smug look on his face. "Never thought to check my boots, did you Phantom?" I watched the muscles in his arms contract as he moved to stab me again. He never got the chance to stab me a second time though.

I grabbed his hand holding the knife and squeezed it as hard as I could. The knife dropped to the ground, out of Saville's reach. My other hand had worked the lasso around his neck and when the knife fell to the ground, I tightened it. Stepping around behind him, I pulled it tighter hearing Saville struggling to breathe. "This is for torturing me." I tugged the lasso hard once. "This is for shooting the Vicomte." I tugged a second time, Saville making a choking sound. He dropped to his knees, trying to fight the darkness that had to be sweeping over his mind. "And this..." My vision started to sway a little from the blood loss. It would not do me any good to bleed out before I got to see Flora again. "This is for Flora." I tugged a third time, not as hard as the others, but Saville was already gone.

It was done. We had succeeded. Dropping the Punjab lasso, I covered the knife wound with my hands, doing my best to stay the bleeding. I turned to see Nadir and Raoul approaching, but they seemed far off. When I took a step forward, I lost my balance and fell forward, hitting the soft ground. There were shouts, but I could not distinguish who it was nor what they were saying. A second later, someone had pushed me onto my back and I was staring up at the night sky. Nadir's aged face appeared in my vision momentarily, his mouth moving but no sound coming from it. He moved and my eyes found a single star. It seemed to glow brighter and then dim slightly.

"Flora..." I breathed. The star twinkled before my eyes and then all went dark.

…

 **Jacques' POV**

Shutting the door behind Maribelle, I turned around and sighed. My head was still spinning from what she had told me. Flora was under the protection of her household and was not supposed to have been here. If I had known that she was in danger by being here, I would have sent her home immediately. What bothered me more was that she had known this the entire time and did not say a word. I could not imagine what it was she was in danger of. Maribelle had not told me what it was she was in danger of, so I did not know. What I did know was that if any harm had befallen her on my account, I would not have been able to live with myself.

"Jacques?" Ivette stepped into the vestibule, her hands clutching at her skirt. She looked quite upset that Flora was gone. During Flora's stay, Ivette had come to think of Flora as a friend, if not a sister. "Why did Flora have to go? We were taking care of her. She could have stayed if she wanted to."

"We were taking care of her, but she needed to return to her own home. I can't tell you everything, but I knew that she would have stayed if she really wanted to." I was not able to tell my own sister why Flora had to go. If I did, she would worry too much about her. Maribelle instructed me not to say anything to anyone about Flora being here. I knew that I had to make Ivette promise to do the same thing. "Ivette, you need to promise me something. I need you..."

"I know, Jacques." she said, looking down at the ground. "I can't tell anyone about her. I heard that part."

"What else did you hear?" I questioned, worried that she knew why Flora left.

"Nothing else, I swear." She looked up at me. I could tell right away she was telling the truth. "Do... do you think we will ever get to see her again?"

That I did not know either, but I hoped the answer was yes. Not just for Ivette's peace of mind. I wanted to see Flora again when it was safe for her. I honestly hoped I hadn't seemed too cold when I announced Maribelle and asked why she hadn't let them know. Flora was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. She was under strict protection for an unknown reason. A reason that she had not brought up herself. I also knew Ivette had told her about our family, but Flora had not spoken a word about her family. Come to think of it, Maribelle had not mentioned that Flora's family was worried at all about her. It most likely had to do with Flora's protection and I hoped that I would someday be able to connect the dots

"I hope so, Ivette." I answered sadly. "I hope so." Ivette smiled, comforted by these words. Grabbing my hands in hers, she squeezed them softly.

"If she comes back, it was meant to be." With that said, she went back into the sitting room, leaving me confused. What did she mean by 'it was meant to be'?

 **A/n: Any guesses as to what Ivette meant? Saville is gone now, but will Erik recover? Stay tuned to hear if our ghost boy gets to see his love again.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: Last update for a while. Hope you guys enjoy it and won't hate me too much. Sorry it is so short.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Flora's POV**

It has been a week since I left the Bonhomme house. Not a day has gone by that I didn't think about going back. I missed the pair of siblings, although we only knew each other a few days. I was no longer allowed near the stables. Whenever I took walks in the garden out back, I had to be accompanied. Nobody trusted me to stay where I was safe. Worst of all, Louis had not returned yet from his business trip. Estelle had gone with him, something I had not even noticed that day I ran away. Without her, I didn't have anyone to talk to and it made me miss Ivette and Jacques even more. I wondered if I'd get to see them ever again. If I'd ever get to leave this house again...

"Child, stop your sulking." I turned and looked at Maribelle from my seat beneath the window in my room. She was setting a tray of tea and pastries on a stand next to my bed. Wiping her hands on her apron, she looked up at me with a stern look. I looked back out the window, not wanting to let the woman's kindness fool me into trusting her. "If you want to go outside, I will join you. That is how things must be from now on."

"It isn't fair." I said, resting my chin on my knees. "It's been a year. You'd think they would have forgotten about a petty criminal like me. I appreciate you all worrying for my safety, but I think it is for me to decide if I am safe outside of this house."

Maribelle sighed. "Life is not fair."

"My mother used to tell me that." I said, not trying to sound rude. I may be upset with Maribelle, but I did enjoy her presence. It was better than being completely alone. A cup of Darjeeling tea appeared before me and I looked up at Maribelle with a grateful look. I took a sip and swirled the tea around in the cup. "I wish it were different."

"Wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere."

"She used to say that too." I took another sip. I looked over my shoulder at Maribelle, who was currently making my bed. "Do all mothers tell their daughters these things?"

"I never had a daughter of my own, nor a family. It is simply what my mother always told me." Maribelle answered as she fluffed a pillow. "You may not understand or like what is happening, but know that it is happening for some reason."

"Did your mother tell you that?" Maribelle looked up from the pillow on her hands, with a grin on her face.

"No. I have just imparted my own motherly wisdom on you." A smile lit up my face and I tried my best to make it go away, but couldn't. Maribelle had gotten me to smile at long last. For the last week she had tried just about anything to make me smile and had even gotten Brice in on it. Maribelle chuckled softly, setting the pillow back down on the bed. "Child, I mean those words. You'll see things differently when you look back on this."

"I'm sure I will." I smiled into my tea cup, taking another sip. I was about to take another sip when I heard the sound of the carriage coming down the drive. My eyes widened and I quickly rose from the window seat. Louis and Estelle were home. I sat my tea down on the tray and then left my room. Taking the steps two at a time, I descended to the bottom floor. While I had been upset with Louis leaving without me, I was glad to have him back home. Estelle's wonderful cooking and company was something I looked forward to again.

I opened the front door just in time to see Estelle climbing out of the carriage. Upon seeing me, her face lit up like I had never seen before. I expected her to run and embrace me, but she didn't. It was a bit odd, but I thought nothing of it. Perhaps she was tired from the trip home. Louis was nowhere to be seen and I assumed he was looking for Brice in the stables. I continued down the steps to greet her, but stopped dead in my tracks when another person climbed out of the carriage. A person I did not believe I would ever get to see again. A certain person who wore a mask over one side of his face. Said person looked at me with his glowing amber eyes and smiled warmly. "Surprise!" Estelle shouted.

"Erik?" Tears filled my eyes and I felt dizzy all of a sudden. He was here, but how? He took a step towards me and I retreated a step. A confused look crossed his face. "I thought you died. You can't possibly be here."

"Flora, I can explain everything." Erik said, closing the distance between us before I could do anything. He clasped his hands on my upper arms, pulling me closer. His familiar scent washed over me and I nearly drowned in it. It had to be Erik. There was no way I could mistake him for anyone else. "Not a day has passed without me thinking of you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I-I-I..." I stammered, feeling my hands shaking at my sides. It was then that I realized everything. Estelle had shouted 'surprise' when Erik climbed out of the carriage. She knew that Erik was alive. Maribelle's word's from earlier suddenly made sense. She too knew Erik was alive. And then there was Louis, who had gone off without me a little over a week ago. He must have known that Erik was alive and went to go get him. Everyone except me had known. Anger boiled up from within me. It raced through my veins and I swore I saw red. "How. Dare. You."

"What?"

"How dare you!" I shouted, shoving Erik away from me. He actually looked genuinely startled, but I did not care. "It's been a year, Erik. An entire year I thought you were dead. You didn't care to send a letter or any sort of sign you were still out there."

"I would have, but I had things to do. Things pertaining to your safety. To the safety of our future." Erik tried explaining, but I was not having any of it.

"To Hell with my safety! I would have been happy even if we were on the run from the law." I clenched my fists, trying my best to keep from hitting Erik. How could he do this to me? "How could you do this to me? You knew I was here. It seems everyone but myself knew that you were alive and well. I suppose it was your idea to keep me trapped here too!"

"I couldn't lose you, Flora. You were the only thing that kept me going..."

"And what kept me going, Erik?" I interrupted. "You promised me we'd make it together and you broke that promise. I thought Saville and the Vicomte killed you that day. How could you let me go on thinking you were dead? And don't tell me it was for my safety." Erik was silent. I looked away from him towards Estelle. Louis was standing next to her, giving me a concerned look. His concern was appreciated, but it would not help Erik in the least bit. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Flora, I love you. Please don't make me lose you for good." Erik said, reaching for one of my hands.

I pulled it away and looked him in the eyes. His amber eyes were pleading with me. There were two options for me now: forgive him and let him back into my life or the exact opposite. I hadn't noticed till now, but tears of anger were running down my cheeks. I didn't understand why he had chosen to do this. Leaving me to think he was dead and then reappearing a year later was not okay in any shape or form. I looked once more into those eyes and I knew what option I had to choose. "I am sorry, Erik. I loved you once, but I don't think I can anymore. Not after this." Before he could say a word, I turned on my heel and ran back into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: Hey world! As much as I'd love to tell you I am back, I am not REALLY back. I am visiting my family because there is a 50** **th** **anniversary to celebrate for my dad's cousins. This will be the only chapter until I come back home for good. So, here is a chapter that you guys have been dying for. However short it may be. Love you, my dear readers! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Erik's POV**

I watched Flora run back into the house. Estelle followed her inside, but I remained outside. A familiar ache burned in my chest and I dropped to my knees. The ache was the same ache I felt when Christine left me. But this ache, this pain, was increased ten-fold. Flora had actually loved me in return. She accepted me for the man I was. But I had destroyed any feelings she had for me when I chose to save her life over mine a year ago. The ache increased and I clutched at my chest, letting out a choked sob. Tears had sneaked into my eyes and were now threatening to fall. How could I have not seen this coming?

"Master Erik, are you alright?" Louis stood above me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. Another sob crawled into my throat and I held it back, the pain now unbearable. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I flinched away from it. Much like Flora had flinched away from my own hand. "Erik?"  
"Louis, she rejected me." I said through clenched teeth. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I... I thought that she'd accept me. I realize now that it is entirely my fault. It was that stupid promise, but I couldn't bring myself to lose her. Was I... was I wrong? What does it matter? She won't have me now." Every time this happened, I was the culprit. After losing Christine, I should have known to hold tight to Flora. I should have stuck by her side.

"I do not know what to tell you, Master Erik." Louis said. "But I suggest giving Mademoiselle Ashby some time to accept the shock of your return. I am sure she will come around. If there is one thing I know about Flora, I know that deep down she won't let you go. Your assumed death devastated her." The door opened and I looked up, hoping to see Flora.

"Master Erik, will you be staying with us?" Maribelle asked from the doorway. Though I longed to remain close to Flora, Louis said she needed time. And needing time usually meant also needing space. She would not come around if I were present.

"Louis, help me back into the carriage." I rose from my knees, taking Louis' outstretched arm. My health had gotten much better after the few weeks of recovery, but this emotional strife had weakened me. Or at least that is how I felt. Luckily, my things had yet to be packed into the house and now wouldn't have to be. Louis helped me back into the carriage and I sat down on the soft cushions inside. He climbed back out and waited for my next words of instruction. I stared past him at a second floor window that I had seen movement in. It could have been Flora, but I did not want to think on it. Just thinking of her regretting her actions made the pain in my chest flare. It was best just not to think of her at all. Until she wanted me again. "Take care of her for me, Louis. Give her anything she asks for. And..." I drew my eyes away from the window. "And when she's ready, let me know."

"As you wish, Master Erik." Louis nodded in acknowledgement. With that said, he closed the carriage door. He climbed into the driver's seat and I called out for him to return me to the Daroga's house. With a crack of the reigns, the carriage lurched forward and away from the woman I still loved.

…

 **Flora's POV**

I watched Louis drive the carriage away. The carriage with Erik, who was not dead, inside. My emotions were spent and I did not feel anything watching him leave as fast as he had arrived. I know he had seen me at the window, or perhaps just the movement, because he stared up at the window where I watched. Of course I moved so he couldn't see me. He had brought this on himself and I could not feel bad for him.

"That was a little harsh, Flora." I looked over at my shoulder at Estelle. She was already covered in flour and it had not even been ten minutes since she had returned. "He had no other choice. And whatever he did, he did to protect you." I shrugged, my heart and mind completely numb. She sighed and started to walk away, but paused. "I hope that in time you will forgive Master Erik. He still loves you as much, probably even more, as he did when he chose to save you. Lunch will be ready in a few hours."

Estelle walked away and I was once again left alone. Just how I had been before Erik appeared, back from the death that had never been. I had survived a year without him, however painful his memory had been. In the back of my mind, I knew that I still had feelings for him. That eventually I'd want my cellmate, my rescuer, my first love back in my life. Now was not that time. Who knew how much time it would take. Wrapping my arms around myself, I turned from the window and went to hide away in the library until lunch. To hide from anyone who would tell me to change my heart and mind towards Erik.

 **A/n: How much time will it take? Leave some love in a review. You guys have been so patient and I wish I had more for you. Seeing my family has been great since I haven't seen them in a little over a month. Slowly merging into the adult world is scary, but I am managing. Stay awesome, my lovelies. Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: Hello world. Now I can't promise that I'll update often, but this is an update so cherish it. I've been busy, busy, busy with huge weddings and various other things in the floral world. Finding time to write is difficult. Homesickness sucks the will to write out of me too, but my best friend convinced me to write even when I don't feel like it. Just to keep myself from getting too stuck on how homesick I am. So here is a product of that. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Jacques' POV**

It had been weeks since Flora had left mine and Ivette's company. Weeks since I had seen my sister smile. Flora had, for those two days, brought my sister joy and happiness that I had seldom seen. Of course Ivette was happy when I was around, but I was the only other person besides Flora that could evoke that emotion. She did not care for the galas that were held for young girls her age or the girls that attended them. I had never seen her open to someone as much as she did with Flora. But she was gone and we hadn't seen her since the day she left.

The stable boy had come for her horse, but did not answer any of my questions. I asked when we could see her again. I questioned him about why she was in danger. I begged for him to tell her that she could come see Ivette and I once she was safe, but he remained silent. It was only when I kept him from leaving the stables that he spoke. I recall his words clear as day and the feelings that came with them. _"Monsieur Bonhomme, your concern is appreciated, but I can't tell you anything more than to leave Mademoiselle Ashby be. She was never here, for her own safety. Seeking her out is unwise. I'd answer your questions, but I promised not to say a word. I will say no more for that reason."_ The stable boy walked around me and I did not stop him again. I was furious. Forget about Flora? Forget about how she made my sister smile and laugh? Never. How could someone easily forget a lady such as Flora. I vowed that day, that no matter what I was told, I would not let Flora Ashby become a forgotten face.

I was in the general store, looking at a few new pens that had come in recently. The one I had was well past done for and I wanted one just as dependable. I looked up from the pen in my hand when I heard the bell ring as the door opened. Much to my surprise, it was the stable boy that had denied my request for finding out more about Flora's situation. He hadn't noticed me yet. He didn't get the chance either. A young lady opened the store's door and he turned to look at her. "Estelle, aren't you supposed to be with Flora at the boutique?" Hiding behind a shelf nearby, I listened in having heard Flora's name. If she was at Madame Lauret's boutique, then surely she was safe from whatever threatened her before. "Louis made you swear to stay with her. You know how she's been lately."

"I merely needed to give you my shopping list, little brother." I assumed she handed him the list because she thanked him and left the store. Peering around the shelf, I watched the stable boy wander away from the doorway and I made a beeline for the door. Monsieur Blanc didn't have time to shout out a thanks before I was out the door. I had to see Flora and get answers to questions that had been swimming around in my head these past weeks. If there were anyone who could, or would, answer them, she was the best person for it. The stable boy's sister was already back in the boutique by the time I made it to the front door. It would seem improper to just barge in, asking to see a woman who was shopping that was not my spouse or family. So I camped out front, waiting for Flora to walk through those doors.

I gathered my ideas and planned out what I would say to her first. Time escaped me and when I looked at my pocket watch, I noticed it had been fifteen minutes since I had last checked it. Just as I start to wonder how much longer it would be, the door opened and the stable boy's sister walked out with her arms full of boxes. She kept the door open behind her with one foot, the boxes blocking her view of me. "Estelle, you do know that I have two empty hands that could carry some of those…" Flora had exited the boutique and was about to take some of the boxes off of her friend when she saw me. Her eyes widened and she paused. Her friend let the door close and asked what the matter was. She turned and glanced at me from behind the boxes she carried, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Hello, Flor… Mademoiselle Ashby." She looked to her friend and then back to me. "I heard you were in town and had to come see you. It seems you've got your hands full, though. I was hoping we could talk."

"Estelle, you go on ahead to the carriage." Flora said. Her friend nodded, her lips curving upwards into a smile as she walked away. Turning to me, Flora looked up at me with her brilliant blue eyes. "Well, what would you like to talk about, Doctor Bonhomme?"

 **…**

 **Flora's POV**

"Well, what would you like to talk about, Doctor Bonhomme?" Jacques frowned. Whether it was from the use of his proper title or the weariness in my voice, I did not know. It had been weeks since I had last seen him or Ivette. Up until today, I hadn't realized that I even missed them. That was the last time I had been fairly happy. However brief our time together was. I hoped everything was well with Ivette. She seemed upset when I had to leave. "How is your head doing?"

I was expecting him to question me about why I had to leave that day. His question took me a little bit by surprise and I had to actually think about my answer. "It is fine now. I believe that it's all better. How is Ivette?"

"She misses you a lot." Jacques' eyes met mine for a few seconds and I had to look away. There was something swirling in those eyes that I did not like. Something I could not stomach. Not now. "She hasn't smiled since you left. I am awfully worried about her, Flora. We have both been worried about you."

"Take her on a trip. She told me that she loves traveling." I said, adjusting the boxes of clothing in my arms.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?" Jacques asked, his curly bangs falling into his face. His awkward questions led me to believe that he had other questions he wanted to ask, but wasn't.

"Jacques," I sighed, thinking about telling him that this wasn't a good time for me. I glanced into his light brown eyes, past his spectacles. He was giving me that look again. The same look Erik had in his eyes before I turned him away. It made my heart ache, but it was far less than it was that day. "Do you think Ivette would like me to visit, let's say, Friday?"

Jacques' eyes lit up and he took the boxes from my hands, even though I hadn't told him his help was appreciated. "Absolutely, Flora. She is going to be so happy to see you. I will be home at two for tea. Could you join us then?"

"That'd work just fine." I said. Jacques sounded so excited and my boxes were nearly falling out of his hands because of his excitement. "Could you carry those for me just to my carriage?" Estelle had to be thinking Jacques and I were eloping by now. She would bother me about it until I told her what we had spoken about. "If it isn't too much trouble, of course?"

"Of course it isn't. Lead the way." I started in the direction of the stables and Jacques followed. "Flora, if I may, can I ask about your… situation?"

I knew he would ask that. It was why he had come to seek me out in the first place. Sighing, I slowed and walked beside him. "There was… a bad person after me. Up until a few weeks ago, he was still looking for me. Thankfully, he was caught and now he can't harm me anymore. I'm sorry that Maribelle didn't explain things to you. She should have so you wouldn't have worried as much. But I am obviously safe now."

"Well, I am glad you are safe now." Jacques said, just as we reached the stables. I took the boxes out of his arms and thanked him. "You're welcome. If there is anything I can do for you, Flora, please let me know. Ivette thinks of you as a sister."

"So, if I break an arm, you'll fix it up for free?" Jacques laughed, tossing his head back.

"If that helps you, then yes." Jacques said. "I'll see you on Friday. Good day." With that, Jacques left with a new pep in his step and it made me feel better. I climbed into the carriage with the boxes. As I set them down next to where I was sitting, Estelle cleared her throat.

"So… Who was that handsome young man?" _Here we go..._

 **A/n: Leave some love in the reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: Hello, my dear readers. I return with another chapter. I've got a week and a half to go until I return home for a while. I might stay there, but I have grown fond of the place I am now. In the meantime, I will do as much writing as I can. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Erik's POV**

My fingers flew across the ivory keys of the piano Nadir had hid from me so long ago. I had not cared to check his bedroom, but eventually found it sitting untouched next to his wardrobe. That vexing man had failed, once again, to keep me from my music. As soon as he was out of the house, I had Darius help me move it into my room down the hall. Upon returning and hearing the music filling the house, Nadir stormed up the stairs as best he could at his age. He demanded that I take, and I quote, "that blasted angst outlet" elsewhere. I did no such thing and ignored all his attempts to make me stop. That was weeks ago and he has not bothered me since. Not until now.

Nadir's familiar, disrupting, incessant knocking dragged me out of my music filled thoughts. My hands stopped and the piano fell silent without my fingers drawing the brilliant music from it. "Erik, you haven't left this room since you got that piano in there. Please, for the love of Allah, talk to me. What happened between you and Mademoiselle Ashby?" Upon hearing her name, I moved my hands back to the piano keys. I was not going to wait another moment before delving back into Chopin's Etude in C minor when I heard him slump against the door. "Erik, I have been patient. More often than not, I'd allow myself to delve into your troubles without consulting you. You are something close to a best friend to me and I fear you are slipping as you did many years ago. Please, please," I looked over my shoulder towards the door. It was that second "please" that stopped me. Never had I heard him sound like a tired old man. Nadir had never resorted to sounding like his age of 64. "Whatever it is that happened, let me know so that I may help you. Even if it is simply letting you remain here, I would not put up a fuss."

Rising from the piano bench, I started for the door. Only when I passed a hanging mirror did I turn back. My mask had been placed somewhere amidst the stacks of sheet music and I had forgotten about it. Once it was secured to my face, I pulled the door to my room open, allowing the light from Nadir's candle to pour over me. I hadn't noticed since all light was blocked from entering my room with heavy black curtains, but it must have been dark out already. "Dear Allah, Erik! When was the last time you bathed?" Nadir covered his nose with the crook of his elbow and I frowned.

"Daroga, if you wished to insult me, I could have left the door closed." I stepped back into the darkness and Nadir stepped forward to keep me from closing the door.

"I apologize. Now would you please explain to me why you returned three weeks ago?"

"She turned me away." I turned away from him to hide the pained expression on my face, but I am sure the old Daroga could hear it in my voice. It had been his job to know and hear the meanings in people's voices. "I returned to her and she threw me away like yesterday's filth."

"There had to be a reason for her to..." Nadir began, but I interrupted.

"Because I was alive!" I spun around to face Nadir, the built up anger from the past three weeks erupting from inside me. "I expected her to run into my arms and tell me to stay with her forever, but she did no such thing. She flinched from my touch and told me she no longer loved me." Ripping the mask from my face, I threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. "She had accepted this abhorrent face yet turned me away because I lived! After a year of thinking me dead, wishing for me to not be, she told me to leave. And all for a broken promise." I turned from Nadir and stalked over to the piano, trailing my hands across the smooth wood. "I tried. I tried blaming this on her, but now realize that I made this mess. Like always."

"Are you giving up then?" Nadir questioned.

"What else is there to do?" I sank down onto the piano bench, leaning my forehead against my hands. "Louis said to give her time, but I waited an entire year. I took a bullet and was stabbed just to be with her again. Perhaps if she knew this, she'd forgive me. But that is if she'd take the time to listen to me." Nadir did not speak for a while, but I knew he was still there. The light from his candle dancing on the darkened walls. My fingers idly played a soft, lilting melody to fill the silence. It was another work of mine that was in progress. I had not worked on it since before I was taken into custody. Perhaps it would never get done, with my inspiration to write failing.

"Erik, you can do whatever you want. But might I suggest something?" I nodded in response, though I felt like whatever he had to say would be completely useless. "Do not give up. You have never been the man to let things go. Things as important as this. That is the part of you I would hate to see die, the part of you that saved my useless life ages ago. I was ready to meet Allah above, but you dragged me back." My lips curled upwards, but only slightly. The memory of forcing the antidote to a fatal poison the Khanum created herself down his throat every three hours. He had nearly died, but I refused to let the Khanum kill perhaps the only good man in Persia. "So give her time, but don't let time slip away from yourself. She'll grow further from forgiving you if you give her too much time. Thank you for explaining, Erik. I'll take my leave and allow you to continue making your dreadful music. Allah be with you."

Before I could thank him, Nadir had shut the door behind him. I don't think I would seek him out to tell him that his words of advice were appreciated. And probably true.

 **…**

 **Flora's POV**

"O happy dagger, This is thy sheath." I drew the single rose over my heart, glancing over at Ivette. She was enraptured by my performance of Juliet's death and I had yet to die. "There rust and let me die." Pretending to stab myself with the perfectly harmless rose from the terrarium, I sunk back into my chair across from her. Ivette clapped and rose from her seat, encoring me. We had started reading Shakespeare together and Romeo and Juliet happened to become her favorite work of his. So I performed Juliet's death for her. She would have performed a piece from Twelfth Night for me, but refused to since she claimed she was a terrible actress.

"That was beautiful, Flora. Jacques took me once to see Romeo and Juliet performed." She took the rose from my hands and returned it to the vase sitting on the low table between us. "I don't recall that actress's interpretation of Juliet's death being as beautiful as yours. Have you ever thought of becoming an actress?"

"Thank you, Ivette." I said, taking a sip of my now cold tea. I hadn't really thought about taking up an acting career. When I was younger, the spotlight didn't suit me and I didn't think it would now. Any form of performing art would make me think of Erik. _Erik..._ It had been three weeks since he returned and I sent him away. No matter how hard I tried to push the feelings I still held for him away, they managed to cling to my aching heart. I regretted how I acted towards him three weeks ago, but after treating him like that, I knew he wouldn't return. How could I have been so careless? After an entire year of wanting him by my side, he showed up. And I crushed any feelings he held for me with a single sentence.

To keep my mind off of these feelings, I visited with Ivette a couple times a week. We'd read or talk. Sometimes we'd go on rides through town on our horses. Now that Saville was gone, I was free to do what I wished and I took full advantage of that. A couple times, I spent the night with Ivette and returned home in the morning. Like I mentioned earlier, we'd taken to reading Jacques' Shakespeare collection and had already made it through Romeo and Juliet, Twelfth Night, and Tempest. Ivette and I had grown close over the course of these past few weeks. From that Friday I joined her and Jacques for tea, until now, I started to see her as one of my dearest friends. I hoped she felt the same as me.

And Jacques. Poor Jacques. How he put up with the two of us, I'd never know. When he was working, it was not a problem. When he was home, I was truly surprised by how much time he spent around Ivette and I. We were two girls with many different tastes than his own, yet he remained for however much time he had. I had asked Ivette about it, but she only said that it wasn't important. That it was better than not seeing him at all. There had been a mischievous look in her eyes when she told me this. She was still a young girl, so I thought nothing of it. I too said silly things like that when I was her age.

"Flora? Are you listening?" Shaking my thoughts, I looked over at Ivette. She was frowning, obviously annoyed with my spacing out. "Jacques should have been home by now. He said that he'd be home before dinner was ready, but he's not home yet."

"Maybe there was an emergency." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sure he'll be home soon." I was right. He'd be home soon and there was an emergency. Ivette and I decided to eat without him. As we passed through the main corridor towards the dining room, the front doors flew open. Jacques and another man carried in a very pregnant woman who was sobbing. I assumed the other man was her husband.

"Ivette!" Jacques grunted, struggling to keep a hold on the woman in his arms. "Go get some rags and a bowl of hot water. We'll be in the first room." Without even questioning her brother, she dashed off to do what he asked. It was awkward standing there by myself, so I rushed to help Jacques carry the woman to one of the rooms he kept empty for patients. When I placed my hands beneath the woman, she shrieked and I drew back, afraid I had hurt her. "You're fine Flora. She's in labor."

"Oh." I flushed, feeling stupid for not realizing this. "Last I recalled, you weren't a midwife." I followed the two men into the room and watched them place the woman on the bed. Jacques ushered her husband out and he turned back to face me.

"I'm not a midwife, but I'm the closest thing to it." He walked over to the wash-basin sitting on a plain wood dresser. He dipped his hands into the water and began scrubbing them vigorously. "Her midwife is attending to another mother and all the others are out of town. I am currently the most qualified to assist her."

Suddenly, I recalled that Maribelle had helped deliver Erik. "Maribelle helped deliver... a baby once. From what I heard, it was a difficult birth, but both mother and child lived. Could she help in any way?" Jacques spun around, stalking over to me. The look in his eyes told me this was out of his element. He was scared he wouldn't be able to help this mother. He didn't have to answer my question. I knew that Maribelle would be able to handle this better. Without waiting for him to speak, I ran out of the room and past Ivette. I had to get Maribelle. The life of this mother and child could be saved by her. I didn't even bother to saddle Annabelle for the sake of time. Hopefully I could get Maribelle and be back in time. As I raced down the dirt drive, I prayed that the mother and child would make it.

 **A/n: Authoress bringing the drama over here! Hope you guys liked it. Until next time, my lovelies!**

 **P.s. Quoted the lovely William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in this chapter. So I do not own that. Or Phantom of the Opera either. Haven't done a disclaimer in forever, so I thought I would now.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: Hello world! Your dear authoress is back home and ready to write, write, write! My time working in my cousin's flower shop will be missed, but it feels nice to have my laptop and not have to use my phone for writing (I. Hate. Doing. That. SO MUCH.) Anywhoozles, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys haven't missed me too much!**

 **Chapter 33**

I practically had to drag Maribelle out of the house. She had been in the midst of doing laundry when I burst in to get her help. As I hurried her along to the carriage I had yelled for Brice to prepare, I explained the situation. I only finished explaining once we were in the carriage and on our way back to the Bonhomme house. For a few seconds, she didn't say anything and I could not tell what she was thinking about. Maribelle was a master of the art of disguising one's thoughts. The only person who was better than her was… of no relevance to this situation. "They should really teach these idiots to deliver children in their fancy doctor schools." Maribelle said. I believed for a moment she was going to demand to be returned. "But I will help. Just this once. Doctor Bonhomme will be on his own after this."

"Maribelle, thank you!" Leaving my seat, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Sit back down, child!" Maribelle snapped. "If we hit a bump, you'd be feeling it for the rest of the day." I did as she said and watched the town go by as we traveled back to aid Jacques.

As soon as we arrived, Maribelle was out of the carriage. Brice looked at the woman as if she were crazy for climbing down by herself. He assisted me out and Maribelle was already waiting by the front steps. I quickly followed her up and into the house. Ivette was just rushing by with a pitcher of water when we entered. She stopped and spoke to us. "Oh, thank goodness you are here! Follow me." We somehow managed to keep up with the young girl and listened as she spoke about how nervous Jacques was. The closer we got to the door the mother was in, the louder her cries of pain grew. "He is so worried he won't be able to help." _I can't imagine… I would be too._ "There is nothing wrong so far, according to what he was taught. He has never had to deliver a child, but he is the only one who can help." The mother's husband was sitting outside the room his wife was in, his head in his hands. I could only imagine how worried he was. Ivette knocked on the door and footsteps approached from the other side. Jacques' face met us when the door opened and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Come in, come in." He held the door for the three of us and closed it behind us. The mother was laying in the bed, sweat and tears staining her face. Maribelle didn't even wait for direction and approached the patient, rolling up her sleeves. "I believe I have prepped everything that we may need, Madame." He motioned to the many towels, tools, and bottles of medicine lining a table. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Peace and quiet from you all. Doctor Bonhomme, you will assist me." Maribelle said and then turned to Ivette and I. "Both of you must leave the room. The less people in here, the better."

"But…" Ivette started, but I took her hand. She gave me a pouted look and I shook my head. Maribelle knew what she was doing and if she needed us to be out of the room, then that is what we'd do. "Okay." With that, I ushered Ivette out of the room. As we exited, the father looked up at us, a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright? Is my Lillian doing well?" This poor man… I could see how distraught he was in his eyes and hear it in his voice. I do not think I could handle a situation like this.

"She is in good hands, Monsieur Locke." Ivette assured, taking his hands into both of hers. Her hope and compassion knew no bounds. Perhaps she would become a midwife someday. I think she would be wonderful at it. "My brother is the finest doctor this town has ever had and he is being assisted by a woman who knows what she's doing. They will do everything they can to assure your wife and child's safety."

"Thank you, mademoiselle." he said, sitting back down in the chair. Another cry came from the other side of the door and he visibly flinched. "So now I wait?"

"If you wish, we can keep you company." Ivette said, looking back at me. I nodded in agreement. "Or if you're hungry, I can get some tea and pastries from the kitchen."

"I am fine." he sighed. "I just hope she will be."

 **...**

We ended up waiting with Monsieur Locke, chatting with each other. Monsieur Locke didn't join in our conversation, far too worried about his wife and child to do so. Hours passed and we had no news from Maribelle or Jacques. After some time, Madame Locke's cries had grown less. I felt like it should have comforted her husband, but he only seemed to get more worried as time passed. Dinner time came and went, but he wouldn't accept any food. Ivette told me that it was normal, but I felt like it would only make things worse for the poor man.

It was getting close to midnight when there came a final cry of pain from Madame Locke on the other side of the door. A silence fell over the house like none I had ever witnessed. Seconds passed by, but it felt like minutes we sat there in the serene quiet. The three of us waiting outside couldn't help but look at the door when a new sound made its way passed the dark oak. The sound of a baby crying. The silence was broken in the most beautiful way. Ivette clutched at my arm, looking up at me with a smile on her face. "They did it." she whispered, as if she hadn't believed they would have succeeded.

By the time Jacques came to the door, it was already midnight. He motioned for Monsieur Locke to enter and we followed behind him. The father stepped timidly past Jacques into the room, his eyes quickly finding his wife in the bed. Her hair was up in a bun that had gone askew during her labor. Strands of hair stuck up into the air while others were plastered to her sweaty face. This did not take away from the beauty of the child in her arms. She looked up at her husband, a smile brighter than the sun on her face. "Say hello to your son, Malachi."

Monsieur Locke didn't spare another second and was by his wife's side in seconds. He kneeled down on the ground next to the bed, peering down at the bundle in her arms. Jacques stood at the door and Maribelle walked out of the wash room inside the room. She looked at the happy family, smiling softly. Who knew that such chaos, such panic could bring a happiness so beautiful. Maribelle turned from the happy family and walked past me. "Come, Flora." she said as she passed. "It is late."

"Oh, must you go, Flora?" Ivette questioned. "You could stay with us until the morning."

"She should return home, Ivette." Jacques reprimanded. Ivette frowned, but said Jacques was right. I found myself surprised with how put together he looked and sounded. After many hours, he managed to be alert and seemingly ready for anything. His blue eyes found mine and I could see the admiration in them. The look of hope... hope for something I wasn't sure I wanted. Looking into his eyes and seeing _that_ emotion there was enough to make me look away. I looked past him at the family. Monsieur Locke was cooing at his newborn son, a sparkle of joy in his eyes. "Flora, may I walk you to your carriage?"

"Oh. Of course." I answered, not looking him in the eyes. "I will see you soon, Ivette. Goodnight." Ivette gave me a hug and then released me to allow Jacques past into the hall. She smiled at me as I passed and hoped she didn't think I was anything more than friends with her older brother.

"Thank you for bringing Maribelle, Flora." Jacques said, his pace slowing to walk beside me. I could feel his gaze on me and I dared not to look back at him. "I do not think I would have been able to help either the wife or child without her guidance. She is a well learned woman. I believe I will be more confident should the need for me to deliver another child arises. And it is all thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could help." I said, stopping to retrieve my spring cloak from the closet near the front door. "Maribelle is a wise woman and I am glad you have learned from her." Jacques took the ties to my cloak from my hand and tied it for me, leaning down to do so. His face was close to mine. Much closer than it had ever been before. When he was done, he looked up at me. I was sure he could see the blush on my cheeks from this close. His blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. At this distance, I could see each of the freckles spackling his nose and cheeks. I soon realized those freckles were growing closer. As well as the rest of his face. "Jacques, I..."

His lips were on mine before I could move away. The kiss was soft and warm. It wasn't demanding and yet, I could feel the yearning in the movement of his lips. The kiss was over moments later and I stared at the ground when Jacques pulled away to hide the tears in my eyes. "Flora, I have been meaning to express my feelings for a while now." he said. "I hope you understand now how I feel about you."

"Jacques," My voice trembled in my throat, quiet but audible. I understood how he felt. I understood quite well. What I didn't understand is why I felt a shard of the same feeling he held for me... but for him. "You are one of the nicest men I have ever met. Your sister and you are so close. I have never seen a pair of siblings as close as you are. I'd hate to come between the two of you."

He laughed. "Flora, you could never come between Ivette and I. She thinks of you as the older sister she never had. I am sure she'd be ecstatic to know that I am interested in you. You are everything I could have hoped to find in life. My sister adores you and I adore you. The way you go out of your way to visit us. How your kindness touches me when it isn't even directed at me. Your strength and bravery, most of all. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than you or your soul."

A fat tear fell from cheek and to the top of my boot. I wanted to look up at him. And that scared me. It was too soon, I told myself. This wasn't what I wanted... at least that is what I thought. A flood of emotions crashed around inside me and I couldn't make myself speak. It was as if something was keeping my voice locked deep inside, only to speak into my thoughts. "Flora, are you alright?" Jacques put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away. "Have I upset you? Please look at me, Flora. If I have done something wrong, tell me and I will end my feelings here and now. There is no need to be afraid to tell me you don't feel the same."

"Jacques..." I choked out. His hand found my chin, and tilted it up so gently. His beautiful blue eyes found my tear filled ones and I watched his soften. "I... I..." I couldn't do this. I couldn't handle it anymore. His eyes looked deep into mine as if he was connecting with my soul. A calm like none other fell over my mind. All the emotions raging inside me came to a halt, all but one. In a heartbeat, I found myself speaking the first thing that came to mind. "I accept your feelings."

 **A/n: Do not fret, my dear readers. That is all I can say. Leave some love in the reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: Things are looking pretty bleak, but there may be hope. There just may be...**

 **Chapter 34**

I woke up late the next morning. We had arrived home around one in the morning and I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. I was so tired that I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Thinking back, I wondered how Maribelle managed to help me into my night clothes. Thinking a little over an hour before that, I wondered what in the world made me say what I said. Burying my head in my hands, I let out a groan of frustration. Why did I accept Jacques' feelings? I didn't think I liked him in that sense. Did I? What would it matter now? I had already gone and told him that I was perfectly fine with him fancying me.

"Good morning, child." Maribelle said as she walked into the room with breakfast... well, more like brunch. She sat the tray on the table next to my bed and went to the armoire to select a dress for me. "I hope you slept well after the tiring events of yesterday. You look a little drained."

"Oh, I slept fine, Maribelle." I answered, dropping my hands from my face. "I just went and did something stupid without thinking it through."

"What do you mean, child?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me. "What did you do?" So I explained what I had done before I joined her in the carriage. The conversation between Jacques and myself, the kiss, the confession, and lastly the mistake. She laid the dress she had picked out at the foot of my bed, shaking her head. "Child, you are in no position to be accepting any man's feelings. You are heartbroken and therefore vulnerable. If the doctor had known this, he would not have asked."

"I know. I know this." I said after taking a sip of the tea she brought me with the food. "I didn't think of, nor did I want to, tell him about Erik. I'm sure Erik would appreciate another person not speaking of his existence." My voice was filled with venom. My anger with Erik hiding himself from me was still fresh. Jacques was too kind to turn down. He was so selfless, always thinking about others before himself. Whether it was putting his patients first or his sister, he always put himself last. Ivette said he hadn't been interested in finding a wife in a long time. When their parents were still alive, their mother wished him to marry as soon as he graduated. He had no such luck and then they got sick, which consumed much of his thoughts and time. "Maribelle, I don't know what to do. I worry that will be hurt if I turn him away now. I was such an idiot to just mindlessly accept his feelings."

"Now listen here, Flora." Maribelle said sharply, catching my attention. She looked me right in the eyes and spoke. "Do you feel the same towards Jacques that he feels for you?"

"I don't know what I feel for him."

"Do you still have feelings for Erik?" she questioned.

"I am still angry with him, if that counts." I answered, but stopped and thought further on her question. My heart ached at the mention of his name, but I couldn't tell if it was because I was angry or if I loved him still. He had hurt me and I was furious. I had every right to be, but behind that hurt and anger, could it be true I still loved him? "This is only confusing me more, Maribelle." I groaned. "Jacques is a good man. He hasn't kept any secrets from me. I would be happy to court him if I knew what I felt for him."

"That is something you have to figure out for yourself." Maribelle said, brushing her skirts. "It is not good to brood over such things first thing in the morning, even though it will be noon here in a while. Eat your food and I'll prepare a bath for you for when you're finished." Before I could put in another word, she had already disappeared into the wash room. I hated feeling clueless. And never in my entire life had I felt clueless about my feelings. Taking Maribelle's words into consideration, I seized any thoughts on the matter. I finished the oatmeal and buttered biscuits in a hurry. There was a long, warm, relaxing bath to be taken.

When I finished bathing, I dried off and Maribelle helped me into a dress. She told me if I needed anything, she would be outside hanging laundry up to dry. With that, she left me alone and I made my way down to the library. I scoured the shelves, hoping to find an interesting title but had no such luck. It seemed the world was against me. I sat down on the chaise in front of the empty fireplace, staring at the soot covered brick. It was no longer morning and I decided to think about the predicament I had gotten myself into.

Erik was not in my best graces, but I knew that I wouldn't feel that way forever. Even after finding out he was alive and turning him away, I missed him. I missed him so much. He was my first friend in what seemed like forever and then he became so much more than a friend. I had loved him, for crying out loud! I had brought him out of his heartbreak and protected him. He was always worried about my safety and I recall him telling me that is why he kept his continuing life a secret. I had been too harsh with him. In fact, I knew quite well that I was downright cold when he begged me to not turn him away. I realized then that I had broken his heart for the second time. After Christine and now me rejecting him, I could not see him opening his heart ever again. He had been so fragile when we met all because of that woman and I had stooped down to her level.

And then there was Jacques. He had been so kind and caring towards me, even though he had no idea why I was being watched over. Ivette couldn't stop talking about how he would always return home in time for dinner now. That he started doing this when I began visiting a few times every week. He was an excellent doctor and a wonderful older brother. Jacques was selfless, intelligent, well-spoken, and polite. He found simple, uninteresting conversations between Ivette and I amusing. If there were any kinder man than Jacques, I would be surprised.

Erik too, had been kind, but I admit he was a little rough around the edges. That is one of the charms that appealed to me when I realized my feelings for him. He had been kind even when he was in pain. Erik had been there for me and I had been there for him when both of us had no one else. We depended on one another in our own ways, but that is what had brought us together in the first place. Erik had given me his home, the house he had lived in as a child, out of pure kindness and goodness. If it weren't for him, I would not have a roof over my head or food to eat. He had protected and provided for me, but more than that, he had _loved_ me every step of the way. The ache in my chest returned and I felt warmth flood over me like a river. I loved Erik because he loved me when no one else did. And he had loved me even if he didn't know that I still loved him.

Running to a desk, I pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote out a note for Louis to deliver to Jacques. Erik could be wallowing in misery for all I knew and I would not stand for that. I had to go see him and apologize immediately. After that, I would confess my undying love for him and beg that he forgive me for my cruelty. It was up to him if he wanted me back, but I prayed that he had remained steadfast, believing that our love would prevail.

I ran from the library and grabbed my cloak from the coat closet in the foyer. Being in such a hurry, I hadn't noticed Louis standing with two guests by the door. I finished tying my cloak around my shoulders and turned around. Much to my surprise, Jacques was standing there talking with Louis, but there was a woman wearing all black as well. She wore a mourning veil over her face, obscuring her features. "Flora!" Jacques called out upon noticing me, a smile spreading across his face that sent chills down my spine. Something was off here. Something was not right. I walked slowly towards the door, wishing I could escape conversing with Jacques and his companion, but it seemed that wouldn't be possible. "I want you to meet someone very important to Ivette and I."

"Oh, who is this?" I asked, crumpling the note within my hand. "And I really must speak with you in private as soon as possible."

"In a moment, darling." The nickname 'darling' gave me the creeps and I put on the most convincing smile to hide the discomfort. "This is Ivette's new etiquette instructor. She was also one of my mother's closest friends. Ivette has been talking nonstop about you to her and she wished to meet you herself. So, without further ado, Flora," A familiar scent swirled through the air and past my senses. I breathed deeply, nearly choking on the air when I recognized the heavy scent of peonies and vanilla. "This is…"

"Mother!" I backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near that woman.

"What?" Jacques turned to her, but was caught off guard when she swung the butt of a pistol down on his temple. He dropped like a rock to the ground, unconscious. Louis moved to wrestle the gun from my mother, but she quickly had it pointed at him.

"Flora, dear." she cooed, her eyes trained on Louis to make sure he didn't try anything. "I have missed you so much. You're coming home with me."

"I am not going home with you." I spat. "This is my home now and you have no say in my life anymore."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to make things messy, but it seems there is no other choice." Before I knew what was happening, she had pulled the trigger and Louis stumbled back against the wall, clutching at his stomach. Red blossomed around his hands, staining the once white, pristine fabric of his shirt.

"No!" I screamed, running for him only to be caught by the hair. My mother curled her fingers tighter, pulling me backwards until I was pressed up against her. "Let me go! He's going to die!"

"Well, he'll get to meet your father, then." She giggled and I understood why she wore the mourning veil. My father had been sick. Terribly sick for such a long time. I prayed he would get better, but it seems that he didn't. A sob tore its way from my throat and I started crying. "Oh, hush now. He passed quickly and painlessly in the night. I was by his side of course. I cried too because I realized I was completely alone." I felt the metal of the barrel of the pistol slide down my cheek, still warm from her firing the bullet into Louis' stomach. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I struggled to break away from her. "But I have you now. So I won't be alone."

"Get away from me! You're crazy!" I shouted, wondering why nobody could hear us. "Please let me go, mother. I don't want to go with you. You can rot in…"

"Flora…" Louis coughed. I looked down at him, his eyes half open and unfocused. "Go. _He_ _will find you._ " With that, he drew a final ragged breath and slumped down against the hard wood floor. My mother started dragging me towards the open door where I saw the family carriage waiting. Jacques must have come with her.

"Louis! Louis! No!" I shouted, fighting to break free from my mother's iron grip. I didn't care if the handful of hair was torn from my head. Going with her was the last thing I wanted to do. She had never used force on me like this before. I was surprised that she managed to get the carriage door open herself and push me inside. Before I could turn around and push my way out of the carriage, she had closed the door and dropped a bar across it to keep it in place. Slamming my fists against the door, I screamed and cried for her to let me go. I felt the carriage dip a little as she climbed into the driver's seat. I looked out the window, seeing Estelle come running from the back of the house. Her eyes met mine and a look of horror crossed her face. But it was too late for her to do anything. My mother had already cracked the reigns and the horses took off, taking me away from the safest place I had ever known.

 **A/n: How could we forget about mummy dearest? Tsk. Tsk. No one saw that coming, did they? Not even our dear Flora.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/n: A new chapter, that may have taken its place as my favorite. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Third Person POV**

Estelle shouted out for the driver to stop, but the carriage pulled out of the drive and was gone. Who had taken Flora? It couldn't have been Saville because he was dead. She looked up to the front door, seeing it open wide. Lifting her skirts, she ran up the steps and entered the foyer. A gasp of shock escaped her lips when she saw Dr. Bonhomme passed out on the ground. Upon looking further, she finally noticed Louis bloodied and lifeless body. Tears filled her eyes and she let out a choked sob. Dropping to her knees, she placed a hand on Louis' ankle, and cried.

The despaired cook wished she hadn't been working in the garden when this happened. She had been tending to the vegetables she had planted when she heard the gun shot. Her feet carried her fast, but apparently not fast enough to save either of her loved ones. Brice had gone into town and was not here upon their arrival. She was thankful for his absence, but wished someone could have gotten to them quicker.

Hurried footsteps came from the hall leading to the back of the house. Estelle looked up, praying it was not an intruder that was left behind. She sighed in relief at the sight of Maribelle. The aged maid gasped at the sight before the young cook, raising a hand to hold back a sob. "I couldn't help them, Maribelle..." Estelle gazed out the open door to where she had locked eyes with Flora. "Someone took Flora. The same person who did this to Louis. The same person who knocked the doctor out cold."

"How could this happen?" Maribelle sniffled, wiping a tear from her cheek. She approached the young cook, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Louis had been everyone's favorite person in the house. Not only had he been kind to every person under their roof, he had taken care of those he worked with. One winter, years ago, Maribelle had caught a serious case of pneumonia. Louis cared for her and took care of all her duties while she rested. He taught young Brice the ropes of being a stable boy, having been a stable boy in his younger years. Estelle had deeply sliced one of her fingers when cutting vegetables for a stew. Louis was the one to stitch it up and keep infection away from the wound.

A groan emanated from Jacque and both women looked over. He pushed himself up and took in the sight before him. His head pounded terribly from being hit with the butt of... "Flora!" he exclaimed, ignoring the bolt of pain that coursed through his temples. Estelle and Maribelle moved to help the doctor to his feet, steadying him when he became dizzy. He looked down at the butler that had answered the door, feeling terrible he hadn't been able to help him. _Or Flora..._ Pulling away from Maribelle and the other young lady, he leaned against the door way. "That woman will pay for what she has done. I have to go save Flora."

"Dr. Bonhomme, you are injured." Maribelle pointed out. He lifted a hand to his temple, feeling the sticky blood from where the blunt force had cracked his skin. "You are not fit to go seek this woman out. You're injured and if she could take down two grown men by herself, it would not be wise to go alone. Who was this woman? Did you know her?"

"She _was_ my sister's etiquette instructor. I had no idea she was Flora's mother." Running a hand through his tousled hair, he sighed. Frustration and anger boiled within him, but the guilt he felt overshadowed it all. The guilt for allowing this to happen, for not expecting anything bad to come of introducing them.

"Her mother?" Estelle questioned, having never heard Flora speak about her family. In fact, she believed that Flora was an orphan, as she was.

"Does it matter who took her? The longer we wait, the further away she'll get." Jacques pushed away from the door way and walked outside. Estelle and Maribelle watched the doctor as he walked away. Both knew that he could not rescue Flora on his own. Maribelle wished he would have stayed away like she warned upon their first meeting. This could have been completely avoided if he had only listened. Estelle wished she could comfort the seemingly hopeless doctor. He loved Flora, that much was obvious, but he had failed to save her. The guilt he most definitely felt she could understand, for she had failed to save Flora as well.

Looking down at her feet, Estelle noticed a crumpled piece of paper. She stooped down and picked up the discarded paper, straightening it out the best she could. It was a note addressed to Jacques in Flora's handwriting.

 _Jacques,_

 _You have been so kind to me in the short period we have known each other. Both you and your sister. Your kindness turned to love and you couldn't wait any longer to tell me of the change. I accepted this love without even thinking of my own feelings. For the longest time, I have kept my emotions at bay from everyone but myself. And I am afraid that I've realized I'm incapable of loving you because I already love someone._

 _There is so much I wish I could tell you right now, but time is of the essence. His name is Erik and he saved my life a little over a year ago. I loved him then as much as I had ever loved in my life. He disappeared and I thought him dead, only to have him reappear a year later. I turned him away blindly, blind to my feelings and blind to his past. I must seek him out before it is too late to get him back._

 _I hope you understand, Jacques. You are the most understanding person I have ever met. Please don't be mad with me. I did not mean to toy with your emotions. That was not my intention. I hope this will not affect my friendship with your sister and you._

 _Until we see one another again,_

 _Flora_

Estelle read the note and looked out the door, seeing her brother returning from town. Flora still loved Erik and was going to go find him. This note was meant for Jacques so she could go quickly. "We must go get Master Erik, Maribelle. Come quickly." Lifting her skirts, she started for the door and realized Maribelle wasn't following. Turning back around, she looked at her and found her kneeling next to Louis. "Maribelle?"

"I must stay here, Estelle. Someone has to stay and clean this all up. To take care of Louis." Estelle was surprised at the broken tone in the aged maid's voice. She noticed how she looked lovingly at the deceased butler and realized something. Maribelle had always looked at Louis that way. Always. There was no doubt in the cook's mind that this woman loved the butler. She had always loved him and never spoke a word of it to anyone. If there was anyone fit to care for Louis, it was someone who loved him like nobody else did.

"We will return as soon as possible, Maribelle." Estelle assured, sending a comforting smile at Maribelle. "Take care." With that said, she ran out of the house and to where Jacques was climbing into the carriage. "Brice, we must go see Master Erik."

"But Dr. Bonhomme said..."

"I do not care what he said." Estelle interrupted. "We are going to find Erik. For Flora." Brice nodded without arguing and Estelle climbed into the carriage. Sitting across from Jacques, she handed the note to him as the carriage pulled away from the house.

"What is this?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"It is for you." His blue eyes were swirling with guilt and anger, but they were still beautiful. Estelle hadn't the faintest idea why she felt like she could get lost in the crystal blue orbs. He blinked and looked back down at the letter, breaking the spell over her. She felt her face flush and she looked out the window. "It is from Flora." Estelle added, wishing she had stayed home instead of Maribelle.

Upon hearing these words, Jacques eagerly read the letter. His eyes took in her handwriting, hoping to find something useful or even words of her love for... _Her love for someone else._ Finishing the letter, he folded it back up and tucked it into the breast pocket of his coat. The doctor was torn. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he wished to be selfish. He wished to love Flora with all his heart, regardless of how she felt. On the other hand, he wanted for her to be happy. She may have seemed happy when she spent time with his sister, but he knew that she wasn't happiest she could be. This man, this Erik, would make her beyond happy. And that is what Jacques truly wanted for Flora. For her to be the happiest she could be.

 **A/n: Estelle and Jacques to the rescue! Well, to find Erik so he can go rescue our dear Flora.**

 **For anyone who may not know, Jacques' last name, Bonhomme, means good man and means it for a good reason. Like giving up his happiness for Flora to be happy. Do you guys think he is right in doing that? Let me know in the reviews! Until next time my lovelies!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Erik's POV**

Pounding on my bedroom door awoke me. _Damned Daroga..._ I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face, and reached for my mask on the stand next to the bed. As I secured it to my face, another bout of knocking came. Glaring at the closed door, I willed for the blasted Persian to leave me be, but the knocking persisted. I rose from the bed, knowing that I would not get any peace until Nadir had been taken care of. My robe hung next to the door and I put it on before opening the door. Nadir stood there, a look of urgency on his face. "Erik, thank Allah. You're... awake? It is the middle of the afternoon."

"I am aware." Having spent much of the night awake, I fell asleep around sunrise. Something I was used to doing from my years spent underground beneath the opera house. How Nadir could not recall my sleeping habits, I'd never know. He would always show up when I was sleeping, though I suppose he never knew. The alarms hidden throughout the catacombs alerted me of his presence before he even reached the front door. "Is there something you needed that required waking me?"

"Flora has been taken. She's been kidnapped." I blinked once. Twice. Nadir's news echoed in my head. _Flora has been taken... She's been kidnapped..._ Flora, my love, the reason I have continued to live has been swept out of my reach once again. Anger bubbled up inside me. It curled its hot hand around my heart, squeezing it so tight that I felt like it'd explode. My hands itched to strangle, to maim whoever it was that had stolen her away from me and from where she was safe. "Erik, you must get dressed. Quit standing there and go ge-"

Slamming a fist against the wall next to the door, I shouted at the Daroga. "Do not tell me what to do, Nadir! Who took her?!" I raged. Nadir backed away from the door. He knew what my temper had done to men before. Though, that was a long time ago. I wouldn't have hesitated to beat what I needed out of Nadir back then, if it was the only means. He would tell me now because he knew how much Flora meant to me. But not when I was this angered and directing it towards him. I paced away from the door, back into my darkened room, all the while taking deep breaths to calm myself. Losing my mind would not help Flora.

"It was her mother, Erik." I turned around, surprised to hear the answer from Estelle. She stood there in the doorway, a sympathetic expression on her face. My shouting must have drawn her upstairs to make sure things were fine. Louis had told me of her closeness with Flora through our correspondences over the last year. The young cook stepped into my room and approached me. Taking one of my hands, she looked up into my eyes. "We will find her."

"Alright." I nodded in agreement, believing her words. Estelle let go of my hand and headed for the door. I realized that Louis had to be here if she was here, but he had not come up with her. "Where is Louis? I'd have expected him to tell me himself."

Estelle stopped, her shoulders dropping. She turned back around and I saw pained look in her eyes. Drawing a shaky breath, she answered. "Louis is dead. Flora's mother shot him." With that, she fled the room and I looked to Nadir. He shook his head, muttering under his breath before looking at me.

"Get dressed, Erik. We will be waiting for you downstairs." Nadir then took his leave and I was left to get dressed. How could this have happened? I had completely forgotten about Flora's mother. The woman had offered Flora freedom, had bribed Saville to let her daughter go. She was as much of a snake as he had been and now had Flora in her grasp. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to save her from whatever fate her mother had planned. I got dressed in a hurry and immediately went down stairs to join Nadir and Estelle.

I found them in the sitting room, along with Darius and another man I did not recognize. He was the first to notice me come into the room and frowned. At first, I thought he might be looking at the mask, as many had done before, but realized his eyes were on me. I had never met him, but he seemed to know who I was and I wanted to know how. Nadir was next to notice me and motioned for me to come sit next to him. I walked over and begrudgingly sat next to the Persian. "Good. We're all here." Motioning to the young man across from us, Nadir introduced us. "Erik, this is Dr. Jacques Bonhomme. Flora is friends with his younger sister."

"It is good to meet you, Erik." the doctor said, but I could tell he was nothing but displeased to meet me. His posture was stiff and there was disinterest in his voice. Not to mention, he had no connection with Flora besides her being friends with his younger sister. Why was he even here? "I hope we will be able to find Flora." he said next, but his shoulders sank iced how he avoided looking me in the eyes. The tone of his voice gave away why he was here. He was _guilty._ Why he was guilty, I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

I reached across the space between us, grabbing the collar of Jacques' shirt and pulled him up with me as I stood. Estelle gasped at the sudden act and I heard Nadir snap at me, but I had my mind set on figuring this man out. "Since nobody here has cared to explain why you're here, I will ask myself." I yanked the man towards me, glowering at him. Jacques grasped at my arms, attempting to make me relinquish the grip I had on his lapels. His eyes were wide with fear. "What part did you play in Flora's kidnapping?"

"Erik, for crying out loud, he is here to help!" Nadir exclaimed. "Let him go!" The doctor struggled to free himself and I watched him, ignoring Nadir's pleas to release him.

"Tell me." I seethed. "Tell me!"

All of a sudden, the guilty man stopped fighting to break free. He sighed in defeat and looked up at me. "Flora's mother was my sister's etiquette instructor. She wished to meet the young lady my sister praised so much during her lessons and I offered to introduce them. Had I known who she was and what she was planning, I would never have done so." I let go of him and he stalked away from me. "Now Flora is in the hands of a woman who killed a man. And it is all my fault. If I would have prolonged the introduction, she would have been safe here with you by now."

"She was coming here?" I looked to Estelle, shocked by Jacques' words. She nodded and I returned my gaze to the doctor. "Why?"

"Why?" Jacques scoffed as if he were surprised that I did not know the answer. Turning around, he met my gaze with his own. "Because she loves you. Even though you abandoned her, she loves you. It will not matter if something happens to her. We have to find her, Erik." I sighed, wishing his words weren't true so I could be mad at him but I knew they were. If she loves me still, if there is still a chance for me to fix things, we needed to rescue her first.

"You are right." I admitted, sitting back down on the chaise. "Where are we even going to start? I know Flora lived in Paris, but who knows where her mother is taking her."

"Her mother was staying with a friend near my home." Jacques said. "Perhaps we could see if she knows where Flora's mother lives and hope they are there."

"Well, we have a direction now." Nadir said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go save her!"

…

 **Flora's POV**

I gave up on trying to escape the carriage. My fists were scrapped and bleeding from beating on the door. The only way I could speak was in a whisper because it hurt to speak louder than that thanks to my screaming. Instead of sitting on the cushioned seats, I curled up on the floor and wished for this to be a dream. I prayed that the sudden jolt of the carriage would wake me up. That my eyes would shoot open and I'd be back in my room at the manor. Things wouldn't play out that way and I knew it, although it wouldn't keep me from wishing they would.

By the time the carriage stopped, it was dark out. I was aching all over. Laying on the floor hadn't been my greatest idea, but I couldn't care any less. There was no point in giving into my mother. She wanted me back, the daughter that did not conform to her wishes. So that is what she would be getting. No matter what she'd ask of me, no matter how much she'll beg for me to listen, I won't. I will fight her until the day she decides I'm waste of her time and get rid of me, one way or another.

The carriage door opened and the light of a lantern washed over me. "Flora, what are you doing on the floor?" She prodded me with one of her hands. "Ladies do not lie on the floor. Get up and come inside." Her voice was just as fake as I remembered. No matter how sweet and caring she tried to sound, I knew she did not care how I felt. "Flora, dear, get off that floor. Wouldn't you like to eat something? You'll have to come inside..."

"I'd rather die." I interrupted. She snarled and grabbed, yet again, a handful of my hair. Pulling me towards the open carriage door, I couldn't do anything but follow where I was dragged. She slammed the carriage door behind me and I recognized the back door to our home in Paris. She hung the lantern on a hook next to the door so she could open it. Once open, she shoved me inside and grabbed the lantern, then shut the door behind her.

The lantern lit up the kitchen, but it was still quite dark. My mother stood over me, her mourning veil pulled away from her face. The light from the lantern allowed me to see the exasperated expression on her face. She had to be exhausted from the long drive back and then fighting to get me inside. "Welcome home, sweetheart. Don't get used to it though." she said, leaning against the door.

"Why?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, my dear Flora. You are to be wed to Laurent Marquis tomorrow afternoon."

"No! You can't make me!" I shouted, leaping to my feet. I ran to the doors that lead out of the kitchen, only to find them locked. Spinning around to face my mother, I glared at her calm and collected face. "I will not marry him. I do not love him and he is a spoiled, pompous, moron. He even cried when I broke his stuck-up nose."

"You will do as you're told." she ordered, walking towards me. "Anything to spare your mother the debt your father's death left her in. I'd have you wear the dress I married him in, but I had to sell it to keep the house, along with all my precious possessions." Catching one of my wrists in her hands, she pulled me toward the unlit stove. In the dim light, I could see a coil of rope on the floor and she forced me to kneel next to it. There would be no escape. Not this time, and it would not benefit me to attempt one. Taking the rope, she tied it around my hands and then tied it around the leg of the heavy iron stove. "You will see in time that this was good, Flora. And maybe one day you will thank me for it."

With that said, she took the lantern from the counter and unlocked the door to the rest of the house. She shut the door behind her and locked it, leaving me alone in the dark. I leaned against the stove and wished there were some way out. There was no way I would be rescued before tomorrow afternoon. It was impossible. I felt like crying and I would have if I had anymore tears left in me.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n: Hello, my dear readers! Things are getting exciting and I bet you cannot wait to see how it all turns out. So here is a new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy. On a different note, I'd like to thank you all for the 160 reviews and nearly 20,000 views! I can't believe it! You guys are so amazing, those who review and even those that don't. You inspire me and I hope you guys are inspired too. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Erik's POV**

I sat in the carriage with Nadir and Estelle, staring out the window. My eyes were locked on the door Jacques had disappeared behind to question the friend of Flora's mother. With every passing moment, I thought of finding Flora. I could not imagine what her mother had planned, if anything, and hoped she would be alright. To think that she could have been safe in my arms if it weren't for Jacques... His help was appreciated, but I could see that he was not happy with helping me. Why? He loved her, plain and simple. Any man could have seen it in his eyes or heard it in his voice when he spoke about her. It surprised me that he was assisting the man she loved over him. I would never have done the same. The surprise was welcome though, if it meant finding Flora. After all, she had chosen me over him and that was all I had to go on.

The door to the house opened and Jacques walked out, pulling his coat on. He jogged down the path to the carriage and stopped to give Brice our heading. When he opened the carriage door and climbed in, I was ready to ask him if he found anything useful. Nadir beat me to the punch. "So what did you find out?" I shot a glare at the old Daroga, earning myself a kick to the shin from the man.

"Nadir, I swear..." The doctor interrupted and I gave up on getting back at Nadir.

"Madame Ashby had been staying here since the death of her husband. He had left her in debt and I was told that she started working for me to help pay off some of it. Her friend believed that Madame Ashby still owned the home in Paris. She fired all the staff and sold anything of value to keep it."

"So the house will most likely be empty." Estelle added. "Which means it would be an excellent place to keep Flora. No one would be around to stop her mother."

"Exactly, but that is the least of our worries." Jacques procured an envelope from his pocket. There was a magnificent looking wax seal on the back that hung open. "This is a correspondence between Madame Ashby and one Monsieur Gilbert Marquis. Apparently, Flora's mother has arranged for Flora to marry this man's son. _Tomorrow._ "

A collective gasp filled the carriage. "Tomorrow?!" Estelle sputtered. "That soon?"

Jacques nodded. "We'll never make it in time." Nadir pointed out.

"Which is why we're driving through the night." The others looked at me, obviously not liking the idea. "We are going to get to her before her mother can sell her off to the highest bidder. Her mother is getting something from this marriage. If she weren't, it would not be a rushed ceremony."

"Erik, there is no way Brice can drive through the night." Estelle fretted. "He'll doze off while driving and we'll crash."

"She makes a good point, Erik." Nadir chimed in. "We'll have to take our time or face the consequences of rushing."

"I can drive when Brice is no longer able." I offered. "We have up until the ceremony is over tomorrow. What time are they meeting at the magistrate's office?"

Jacques pulled the letter out and scanned it. "Two o'clock." he answered. "That gives us plenty of time, if we drive through the night like Erik suggested."

"Fine, but we'll be tired." Estelle grumbled.

"But it will be worth it." I argued.

"Then what is our plan, Erik?" Nadir questioned. "We can't just waltz into the ceremony and stop it. Her mother wouldn't allow it."

"Which is why we'll have to present a better offer than this Marquis fellow." I countered. Nadir looked at me confused. "I have a plan, but we'll need to stop by the opera house as soon as we reach Paris."

 **Flora's POV**

 ** _Early the next morning..._**

I had not slept the entire night. The kitchen floor was dusty and uncomfortable. Even the lumpy cot of my old prison cell would have been better than the floor. My eyes were watery from the lack of sleep and I felt utterly drained. I was sure my hair looked like a mess and my dress was covered in the same dust that coated the floor. My looks were the least of my worries, though. Today, my mother was marrying me off this afternoon. And to the same pig that had made advances on me, resulting in his broken nose. The thought of marrying him was nauseating. The very idea of never seeing Erik again was what worried me more.

Erik... He had yet to show up, if he even cared anymore, to save me. Maybe Jacques would come to my rescue instead, but that is not what I wished for. I wanted Erik's intense amber eyes to find me and soften with joy. He would not waste a second and free me, pulling me into his arms. And he'd not let me go until we were far away from my mother. Everything would be forgiven and we'd never let each other down again. This was all I had to rest my hope on. I would hold on to it until I had to realize that it was not going to happen.

The kitchen was mostly quiet. It was empty and void of the cacophony of pots and pans or the smell of mouth-watering foods. If I listened carefully, I could hear the sink dripping or the patter of tiny rodent feet in the walls. These sounds were not welcomed, but made me think of the prison cell where I met Erik. Where we became friends and guarded one another. Where I fell hopelessly in love with him. I hadn't realized it then, but Erik had been my only hope. He still was, in fact. And I believed that he would come for me.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught my attention. They stopped outside the door and the sound of keys jingling made me aware that it was only my mother. She pushed the door open after unlocking it, her eyes finding me looking up at her. "Well, I'm glad to see you're awake." She paced over to me, tucking her keys into a pocket. "Did you sleep well? I did because I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. It is time to get up and get ready for the day, my dear."

I did not respond and she hoisted me up, untying the rope from around the stove. She kept my hands tied and pushed me out of the kitchen. If I thought the kitchen was bad, the rest of the house was worse. All the furniture was gone except for two rickety wooden chairs and a measly table. Dust flew into the air as we walked over it, making my nose itch and eyes water. All the paintings and wall hangings were gone as well. My heart ached to see everything I had grown up around missing. And it was all my greedy mother's fault. She wouldn't come out on top of this. At least I hoped she wouldn't.

"You know, things would be much easier if you weren't fighting me, Flora. Mine and your father's marriage was arranged and we loved each other." That was a lie and she knew it. "He'd be so proud to see his little girl-"

"He wouldn't be proud at all!" I shot back. "He may have been too scared to tell you, but he did not want this for me, mother. Father would never have forced me into something like this."

A sound slap knocked me to the ground. "You know nothing, you little brat!" My mother leaned over me as I cringed at my throbbing cheek. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll have to make your other cheek just as red. We can't have that on your wedding day, can we?" Tugging the rope still tied around my hands, I climbed to my feet. My cheek stung and the rope was starting to rub against my wrists . I wanted to fight, but if this was how she responded, maybe it would be better if I didn't. Following her up the stairs, I decided that I wouldn't say a word against her, if only to keep her from harming me anymore.

 **A/n: There you have it. Hope you guys leave some love in the reviews! Have a Happy Halloween!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/n: I like this chapter. You should too! Read and review, my lovelies!**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Flora's POV**

I was forced to bathe when we reached my mother's room upstairs. Her room seemed to be the only well-furnished one. The large bed she had shared with my father remained there. Her vanity was covered with makeup and bottles of perfume. The jewelry box my father had given her as an anniversary present was nowhere to be seen and I knew she had sold it. It was the nicest thing she owned, the only object my father had given her besides her wedding ring. She had sold that too, I was sure.

After bathing, she helped me into a black dress. When I told her it was not a color to be worn at a wedding, she barked at me to be quiet. "You're supposed to be mourning the death of your father, so black is your color." I wished he wasn't dead. If he could see what she was doing, he would be furious. He would have stopped this nonsense. My father had been the only one to see the person I was. The person my mother despised and wished to change. She would win now and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Next, she sat me down in front of her vanity. Picking up her hairbrush, she started running it through my hair. "You should look happier, darling. Frowning is not good for the skin." I ignored her words. Frowning was a silent way of getting back at her. I would frown up until the day I died if she succeeded. Sitting patiently, she brushed my hair and pulled it up into a tight bun. A single braid ran from front of the right side of my head and wrapped around the bun. Happy with her work, she smiled. "You are so beautiful, Flora. You look so much like my mother. If only you could have gotten to know her." Picking up a comb with small white roses, she wove it into my hair. "This was hers. It was one of the few things I didn't sell. She wore it on her wedding day, as did I. And now you will too."

My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Picking the rope up off of the vanity, she told me to put my hands behind my back and then tied them together. "If you stay here, I will go get you something to eat." She placed her mourning veil over her face. "I won't tie you up, so feel free to walk about the room." With that, she left the room and locked the door behind her. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, I sighed. It was getting harder and harder to go along with what she wanted. All I wanted to do was run and run as fast and far as I could. I had nowhere to go, though. I would never make it out of Paris before my mother could find me.

Looking to the window, I noticed that it had started raining heavily. Getting up, I paced over to stand in front of it. It was so tempting to break the glass and jump, but I knew that it would leave me injured. Leaning my forehead against the cool, smooth surface, I closed my eyes and thought of Erik. It had rained on that day we escaped. We both were soaked to the bone and freezing cold, but that couldn't stop us from running. We were free and that was all that mattered. If only we could have foreseen the trouble we were met with at the bridge.

My eyes started watering and I knew that thinking of Erik would not help me now. Opening my eyes, I watched the streams of water race down the outside of the glass. It would be easier if I just forgot about him completely. Forgetting would not be easy to do, but if it meant I could face this head-on, I would do it. I would become stone cold and rise up to this challenge with no fear.

 _Wash away the thoughts inside_

 _That keep my mind away from you_

 _No more love and no more pride_

 _And thoughts are all I have to do_

 _Remember when it rained_

 _I felt the ground and look up high_

 _And called your name_

 _Remember when it rained_

 _In the darkness I remain_

 _Tears of hope run down my skin_

 _Tears for you that will not dry_

 _They magnify the one within_

 _And let the outside slowly die_

 _Remember when it rained_

 _I felt the ground and looked up high_

 _And called your name_

 _Remember when it rained_

 _In the water I remain_

 _Running down_

 _Running down_

 _Running down_

 _Running down_

 _Running down_

 _Running down_

 _Running down_

My mother returned shortly with some pastries from a bakery down the road. She untied my hands and allowed me to eat, making sure I did not make a mess of myself. If she noticed the tear stains on my cheeks, she didn't say anything. After eating, we sat in silence in her room. Neither one of us acknowledged the other. It wasn't until she checked her watch, the pocket watch that once belonged to my father, that she spoke. "It is time for us to go. A carriage should be waiting for us."

She untied my wrists and guided me out of the room. We walked down the stairs and I took in what was left of the house I grew up in. I would likely never see it again and although it was bare and dirty, I wanted to remember everything I could. Opening the front door, we walked down the few steps to the sidewalk. At the edge of the curb, a carriage was waiting. The coachmen opened the door and held his hand out to me, smiling. "Mademoiselle." I placed my hand in his and climbed up into the carriage with his assistance. My mother was right behind me. She took the seat next to me and our silence continued. The door closed and moments later we were pulling away from the house.

The ride to the magistrate's office was a short one. When the carriage lurched to a stop, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. Looking out the window, I wished that the building would burst into flames. It didn't and the coachmen opened the door, holding out his hand once again. My mother and I climbed out, stepping down onto the sidewalk. She hooked her arm in mine and we walked up the steps. Each step made me feel sick. I couldn't believe that I was about to become chained by the bonds of matrimony. And to a snobbish rich man, none the less. We reached the redwood double doors and my mother grabbed the polished brass handle, pulling it open.

Entering the building, I looked around the foyer. The floor was made of polished marble and a burgundy colored carpet lead from the door to a desk. There were chaises placed around the room with low tables set in front of them. As we walked forward, a man about the same age as my mother came walking towards us. This had to be Laurent Marquis' father. I would have imagined he would look happier, knowing that his son was marrying. He looked more annoyed than anything else. "Ah, Gilbert!" my mother said as if she were seeing an old friend. "Today is the day our children wed."

"Apparently not, Myriam." Gilbert Marquis snapped. It was then that I noticed Laurent sitting off to the side, watching the three of us. He sneered at me specifically and I rolled my eyes.

My mother looked confused and I sure was too. "Wh-what do you mean, Gilbert?" she stuttered. "Of course they are."

"Acting innocent, are we? That man offered twice as much as I did! That is absurd, Myriam!" Gilbert ranted. _Someone offered twice as much to marry me?_ I did not know how much my mother was going to receive from Gilbert, but I was sure it was a large amount. And someone had offered twice that. But who? "You did not give me any word. Can you imagine the scandal this will cause?"

"Who offered twice as much?" my mother questioned.

"He did not say, but you already know who he is. This is an outrage Myriam. I am done speaking with you. Laurent!" Gilbert's son walked over, handing his father his top hat. He put it on and turned his nose up. "Do not seek me out any further. Good day." The two walked past us and out the doors. I watched them go, feeling ecstatic. I would not have to marry Laurent!

"Come along, Flora." I turned to face my mother. She had taken a few steps and stopped when she realized I wasn't following. Was she going to make me marry this stranger? "We can't keep the gentleman waiting."

"You're making me marry a complete stranger?" I shook my head and backed up. Laurent was better than a total stranger. What if he was disgusting and old enough to be my father? My mother obviously had nothing to do with this because she was as surprised as Gilbert Marquis was. "No. I won't do it."

"You have no choice." She was on me in a second, linking her arm through mine tightly. I stood my ground only to have her yank me along. My free hand tried to pry her arm off of mine, but it was useless. She dragged me along down a hall with a single door at the end. I knew that it was where we were heading. A sense of dread washed over me and I continued to struggle as we neared the door. This was more frightening than anything in my life. I felt nauseous and wished for something to happen that would keep me from doing this.

The door was right in front of us and I looked up at my mother with fear. She was grinning from ear to ear and reached for the door knob. I watched her fingers wrap around it and turn the polished brass. The door opened easily and I looked within the room. A gasp escaped my lips and tears filled my eyes. _Erik!_ "Good afternoon." my mother said as we walked in. Letting go of my arm, she walked up to Erik with that false smile she was so good at. I remained standing there, just staring at him. He wasn't wearing a mask, but his face looked normal. There was no sign of him ever being horribly deformed. His amber eyes locked with mine for a second and I felt like I would faint right then and there. But he was _here_. He was here! I was saved!

"Madame Ashby." he said curtly. "I apologize if there were any inconvenience with..."

"Of course not, Monsieur..."

"Destler. Erik Destler." I looked off to the left, finding Nadir standing there. He smiled at me and I smiled back. His hand rose slowly, pointing at Erik and then moving to his lips where he motioned for me to be quiet. My mother did not know I knew him. I couldn't give Erik away. Suddenly, I realized that I would be marrying him. My heart beat wildly in my chest. _I am going to marry Erik!_

"Where is the bride-price?" my mother questioned, sounding very much like the greedy woman she was. Erik motioned for Nadir and he walked forward, retrieving an envelope from his pocket. My mother snatched the envelope from him and opened it. "There better be 80,000 Francs in here."

"Go ahead and count it, madame." Erik said. My mother did just that.

"Thank you, Monsieur Destler." she said once she put the money back into the envelope. "I am sure my daughter will make you a very happy man."

His eyes found mine again. "I am sure she will." The door behind us opened once again and the magistrate walked in. He walked past us and to his desk, setting a small stack of papers down then turned back around.

"Would the bride and groom come forward?" the man asked. Erik and I walked over, stopping in front of him. _This is it._ I glanced up at Erik out of the corner of my eyes, feeling my lips curl slightly into a smile. "Shall we get started?"

 **A/n: Bet you didn't see that coming! Hope you leave some love in the reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/n: I always forget to put the name of the song and who it is by! The song in the last chapter is Remember When It Rained by the lovely Josh Groban. Next to last chapter! Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 39**

The ceremony was over in a blink. When the magistrate asked for me to repeat the vows, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. As I repeated the magistrate's words, I knew that I meant them. After all that Erik and I had been through, this is what we deserved. We made it through the dark times and the heartbreak. I would never have imagined I would be in this position. Of course I had hoped that life would lead me here, but it had been a twisting path with no end in sight. This was where the path ended and another began.

The magistrate asked for the rings and Nadir stepped forward. He retrieved a small box from his pocket and handed it to Erik. When this was done and over with, I was going to ask how Erik prepared for this so fast. He paid the bride price and got us rings in a matter of a day. I was also amazed with his perfectly normal appearance. If I could look at his face without giving it away we knew each other, I would likely figure it out for myself. Erik took the ring from the box and lifted my hand. His hand was rough and calloused, like I remembered. "Monsieur Destler, repeat after me. I Erik, take thee to be my wife."

"I Erik, take thee to be my wife." His eyes met mine.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health,"

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health," I adored those amber orbs.

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer," I adored this man.

"In joy and sorrow,"

"In joy and sorrow," I knew I would for the rest of my life.

"And promise my devotion to you."

"And promise my devotion to you," Tears welled up in my eyes, but I was not sad.

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live. "Erik slipped the ring onto my finger and I looked down at it. A gasp escaped my lips at the sight of the beautiful symbol of our love. The ring was gold with little to it, but it was simply wonderful. A pearl was the main stone, with a triangle of three diamonds on either side of it. I loved it.

The magistrate had me repeat the same words and slip Erik's plain gold band onto his finger. I wondered if Erik was feeling as joyous as I was. I hoped he was. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Monsieur and Madame Erik Destler."

Erik leaned down to kiss me, but I backed away shaking my head. Kissing could wait until my mother was gone. Speaking of which, she rushed over to me and pulled me into the tightest hug she could muster. "My baby girl is all grown up. Promise me you'll write." Her words were insincere and I am sure anyone could tell. "Your father would have loved to have been here."

"I'll think about writing." I lied. I would not think about it and I would not write. Papa would have loved to have seen me married to someone I love. I hoped he was looking down from heaven and smiling.

"Shall we get going, my dear?" Erik asked as my mother released me. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Oh! Where are you going?" my mother questioned.

"I own a home in Egypt. I thought we'd honeymoon there." Was Erik serious? Were we really going to Egypt?

"How lovely!" My mother pulled me once again into a hug. "Enjoy your time in Egypt, my daughter." She kissed me on the top of my head and pulled away again. "I'd see you off, but I have business to attend to. Good day, Monsieur Destler." With that said, she wandered out of the room. When the door closed, I threw myself into Erik's arms.

He caught me and cupped my cheek with one of his hands. "Erik, I am so sorry for turning you away that day. I was angry and confused. I promise to never turn you away again." I was going to say more, but Erik had leaned down and captured my lips with his. My eyes fluttered shut and I melted into the passion Erik was evoking in me. When he pulled back, I clung to him and leaned my head against his chest. "Is this real? Are you real?"

"I am afraid that this is very real." Erik answered, holding me against him. "But it is a wonderful reality. You don't have to apologize for anything, Flora. Just promise to stay with me forever. After all, we are husband and wife."

"Flora Destler." I breathed, causing a smile to spread across my face. "I like the sound of it."

"I like it as well." Erik purred.

"Erik, how in the world did you arrange this so fast? I was only taken yesterday."

"I had some help. Nadir, Estelle and Brice, and Dr. Bonhomme." At the mention of Jacques' name, I looked up at Erik. Before I could say anything, he put a finger against my lips. "Nothing matters except for what happens from here on out. You have made me the happiest man on Earth." He knew about Jacques, but turned his cheek. This man had changed so much since we last spoke and I loved him all the more for it.

From his spot against the wall, Nadir grunted. "Erik, I had no idea how mushy you could be."

Erik looked over his shoulder. "If you do not like it, Nadir, you may leave." Nadir chuckled and walked over to join us. He clasped Erik on the shoulder. I looked up at Erik's face and smiled. From this angle, I could see the edge of the skin colored mask he was wearing. I knew that it was impossible to make his deformity disappear.

"Nice mask." Erik's head snapped down to look at me and I giggled. His intense look softened and he took one of my hands in his.

"If you like it, I will wear it for you all the time." Erik offered.

"It is nice. It would make going out into the public easier, but I prefer the man I fell in love with." I replied. "The face I fell in love with, deformed and perfect all at the same time."

 **...**

We returned to the house in Rouen. Everyone else had returned before Erik, Nadir, and myself. They greeted us at the house, although it was late. Smiles and tears were shared, for Erik and I, as well as Louis. The absence of the butler was felt by everyone. He should have been here. Louis would have loved to see the happiness Erik and I had now. We celebrated mine and Erik's marriage, but knew that we would have to care for the man that had once cared for all of us.

His funeral was held a week later. Erik paid for everything and it was a beautiful ceremony. The people who attended were the rest of the staff, Nadir and Darius, Jacques and Ivette, and Erik and myself. The day was sunny and flowers were blooming all around where we buried the beloved man. His friendship would be missed, but I knew he would want me to focus on better things. Happier things, like my wonderful husband. His end led to this new beginning and I was thankful for it and all he had done for this to happen.

 **A/n: They made it, you guys! A wonderful epilogue is coming up next, so stay tuned! In the meantime, leave a congratulations for the newlyweds or a sympathy message for our dear, deceased butler. Until next time!**


	40. Chapter 40- Epilogue

**A/n: Last chapter! Thank you for all of those that have stuck with the story since I first put it up on here. Also a big thanks for those that joined us along the way. This is far from my last story and I hope to see you enjoying the many I have yet to write. If you find yourself longing for more, I put up a new story titled Zephyr. I'll put the summary for the story down at the bottom for you all. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

 **Chapter 40- Epilogue**

 **Third Person POV**

"Louis, get down from there." Erik said, reaching for his six year old son that had managed to scale one of the shelves in the study. Scooping the boy into his arms, he returned him to the safe study floor. The boy was a perfect mix of his mother and father. Louis Arnaud Destler had his father's ebony hair and would undoubtedly be as tall as him. A cute, aquiline nose sat between a pair of green eyes that belonged to his mother. Maribelle would often regale the child's resemblances to his parents to the boy and anyone who cared to listen. He was the source of all adoration in the house, at least for a few more hours. "We can't have you getting hurt and worrying your mother."

"Yes, papa." Louis harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest. The way he stuck his lip out was definitely learned from his mother. Her lips would jut out in the same manor when she did not get her way. The child went back to his toys in the middle of the room and played with them. He would have rather been climbing his father's book shelves. His imagination would make him a fearsome dragon attacking the castle walls. One evening, Erik found piles of the books covering the floor and Louis blamed it on the dragon.

The child's imagination was endearing, but his mischief would catch up to him one day. Erik would be there, though. He would never let his child do the same things he had done years ago. His children would know a parent's love. They would not have to go through the pain he went through, Erik swore. Setting the piece of music he had been working on, he joined his son on the floor. Picking up one of the wooden soldiers Brice had made for him, the two of them played for hours. When Louis' eyes could no longer stay open, Erik picked his son up and placed him on the chaise near the fireplace. The dying fire would keep his son warm for now.

As he finished picking up the last of Louis' toys, Ivette came walking in, a smile big enough for two women on her face. "Come along, Erik." she said. Erik didn't hesitate and followed the apprentice of Maribelle out of the study and up the stairs. Ivette, Jacques' sister, had taken a liking to assisting in child birth. A little over a year ago, she sought knowledge from Maribelle who took her under her wing. Tonight, she had delivered Flora and Erik's second child under the supervision of her teacher. Since she was escorting him to see his wife, the delivery had to have been successful.

Ivette held the door open for Erik and he stepped into the warm room. His eyes were immediately drawn to his exhausted wife and the precious bundle in her arms. She looked up at him, smiling softly. "Come meet your daughter, Erik." _'Damn... I owe Nadir for it being a girl.'_ Erik thought to himself as he walked over to the bed. The money would be worth it though. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the newborn's face. It was scrunched up and pink, just as Louis' had been when he was born. If it weren't for the tufts of copper hair on her head, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. She was beautiful. Any child of Flora's would be beautiful to him. Flora handed the bundle to her husband and he cradled the infant in his arms, smiling all the while.

"What are we going to call you?" he cooed down at his daughter. Her eyes opened for a moment and his own eyes stared blankly up at him. The girl's button nose scrunched up and she cooed back at her father. "She has my eyes." Erik looked to his wife excitedly who was grinning.

"Amber." Flora said. "Amber Madeleine Destler." Erik nodded in agreement. Amber for the color of her eyes. Madeleine, his mother's name. It was a beautiful and fitting name. His heart was full of adoration and fatherly love, so much that it was overflowing. Tears sat in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. They would be tears of utter happiness, though. Looking at the clock hanging over the fireplace, Erik smiled. It was just past midnight.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Flora laughed and returned the holiday greeting to her ecstatic husband. Amber started to fuss in his arms so Erik handed her back to her mother. "Merry Christmas, Amber."

 **...**

"Merry Christmas, Erik!" Nadir exclaimed, clapping Erik on the back. Erik grumbled, wondering why Flora had invited the cursed Daroga when he did not celebrate the western holiday. She had insisted and he the old Persian caved much to Erik's chagrin. Louis came running down the stairs, dressed in his Christmas clothes. Flora had selected them and he looked like the spitting image of his father in the suit.

"Uncle Khan!" Louis shouted, wrapping his arms around Nadir's legs. "Merry Christmas! Did you bring me a present?"

"Louis, do not ask for..." Erik started to reprimand.

"Oh be quiet, Erik." Nadir nagged, reaching into his pocket. He retrieved a small package wrapped in plain brown paper. "I may not celebrate Christmas, but I did not forget to get a gift for my favorite nephew." Handing the package to Louis, the six year-old eagerly took the present and unwrapped it. It was a small wooden flute and the first thing that Louis did was put it to his lips and blow. The instrument made a screeching noise and Erik knew he would _**have**_ to teach his son how to play it. Otherwise, the entire house would be subject to... _SCREECH!_

"Louis, why don't you take Uncle Nadir to see your other presents?" Erik suggested, knowing the child would do so. Louis clutched his present in one hand and then grabbed the Daroga's hand. Nadir glared at him as the child dragged him off in the direction of the stairs. Before they could ascend, Flora and Amber appeared at the top of the stairs, escorted by Maribelle.

"Merry Christmas, Nadir." Flora greeted, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Flora." Nadir returned. "I see we have a new addition to the family. A son or daughter?"

Flora descended and placed their daughter in Nadir's arms. He grinned down at the little girl, knowing that Erik would owe him a nice bottle of brandy due to the bet they made nine months ago. "Nadir, meet Amber Madeleine Destler." Cradling the infant cooing at him, his smile did not fade.

"You've made me a happy man, little Amber." Nadir cooed. "You papa owes me a good bottle of brandy now." Flora laughed and walked over to her husband. He was frowning at his friend, hating that he remembered their bet.

"You did get him a bottle of brandy, didn't you?" Flora asked, wrapping her arms around Erik's waist. He glanced down at his wife, smirking. She leaned against him and giggled, knowing very well that he had gotten his friend two bottles of the best kind.

Jacques and Ivette arrived next, each bringing an armful of gifts for those in attendance. The presents were set in Erik's study where little hands, mainly Louis', could not reach. Estelle announced that dinner was ready and everyone made their way to the dining room. Decorations hung from every wall and doorway. The table was glowing with candle light, the light reflecting off the recently polished dinnerware. Everyone took their seats and bowed their heads as Ivette prayed over their food. When she finished, everyone helped themselves to the wonderful meal Estelle had prepared.

After everyone was stuffed, they retired to the study where presents were shared. There was not a single unhappy person in the room, except for maybe Amber who was a little fussy. Nadir didn't say anything to annoy Erik when he received his two bottles of brandy. Nor did Erik say anything when Nadir gave him some expensive blank sheet music. Louis was drowning in toys and couldn't help but ask people to play with him. Maribelle had knitted a blanket for Amber that was softer than anything I had ever touched. Ivette had received a copy of Frankenstein from myself. Jacques was given a tin of Estelle's famous Christmas cookies that he would kill for. As everyone enjoyed their presents, the good doctor took Estelle out of the room for a few minutes. Upon returning, Estelle wore a darling engagement ring on her finger and could not stop smiling.

The afternoon carried on into the evening. Little by little, our guests returned to their own homes or back to the work around the house. Louis was taking a nap on the study floor, all the new toys he was given all around him. Erik and I sat on the chaise, cuddling up to one another while I held Amber as she slept. "I received a letter from the Vicomte." Erik said.

"Oh. How are they doing?" Flora asked. She had learned of how Raoul had helped in that year when she believed Erik dead. She was very thankful and was happy to hear from the man.

"Christine is almost recovered." Erik answered. "Raoul said that they might stay longer, just to be sure she is fully so. He wishes us a Merry Christmas."

"That was nice of him." Flora gazed into the roaring fire in the fireplace. It's warmth as making her sleepy, as if the turkey Estelle cooked hadn't already. Looking back, she would never have imagined having this life. Having Erik or her two wonderful children. She wouldn't have believed that a thief and a phantom that was really a man could escape prison, let alone find love. Leaning her head against Erik's chest, she sighed. "Merry Christmas, Erik. I love you."

"I love you too, Flora." he replied, kissing her on the top of her head. "Merry Christmas."

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/n: That's a wrap folks! I don't know if you could tell, but I am ready for Christmas. Hee hee. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and will continue supporting me in future stories. Until next time, my lovelies!**

 **Your ever-faithful authoress,**

 **Andimpink**

 _ **Summary for Zephyr- Andimpink's next work.**_

 _Vivienne Clerisseau has heard of Erik Destler, the mysterious and wealthy man that has Paris talking. She will uncover the truth behind him as she is employed to care for his only son. The son he hasn't seen since his birth. Can she bring the broken family back together or will she be the whirlwind that tears it apart?_


End file.
